Eternal Love
by Deelinquent
Summary: [Completa]Usagi vuelve a Japón después de seis años de ausencia, es una mujer inteligente y esta enamorada, pero confundida, volveran a estar juntos, o es su destino amarse a distancia.
1. Recuerdos

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos  
  
Habían pasado casi seis años desde que Usagi había decidido irse a estudiar fotografía a Londres. Había terminado hace dos años y ahora trabajaba para un periódico como fotógrafa. Estaba sentada en aquel parque, hacia demasiado frío, y su cabello rubio se mecía con el suave aire que soplaba. Se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda que llevaba y camino de regreso a su oficina.  
  
Mientras caminaba recordó como fue que decidió viajar, tan lejos de casa y de las personas que amaba. Cuando terminó la preparatoria, las demás habían elegido una carrera, pero ella no hallaba una que la complaciera, hizo el examen de admisión para la universidad, pero simplemente no fue aceptada, lo tomo con calma, sabia que aunque entrara a la universidad no iba a poder escoger una carrera. Se había esforzado bastante en la preparatoria, incluso su promedio supero las expectativas de las demás, estaba contenta con ello, así que no entrar a la universidad no la atormento tanto, pero si vio la tristeza en el rostro de Mamoru cuando vio el resultado.  
  
Esa tarde, cuando regreso a casa, su familia esperaba que ella hubiese entrado a la universidad, pero ella les dio la noticia, no lo había logrado. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, a solas, pensó que podría hacer, no quería ser una carga para Mamoru, ni tampoco para las chicas, y mientras leía el libro donde todos le expresaban su apoyo, imagino que podía viajar, salir de Japón, hacer algo nuevo, ya no había peligro para la tierra, ya no necesitaba mas estar cerca de las demás, necesitaba estar lejos, incluso de Mamoru, y eso era lo que mas le dolía.  
  
Leyó revistas de viajes y cursos en el extranjero, y cuando encontró uno de fotografía, en Londres pensó "La fotografía es muy divertida y me gustaría plasmar sentimientos en una, además papá estudio lo mismo, y es muy bueno" y así seria. Por la mañana comunico a su familia su decisión "Quisiera viajar a Europa, por un tiempo, aprender Inglés y estudiar fotografía", su familia la miro impresionada, nunca imaginaron que Usagi tomara esa decisión, no cuando era tan unida a sus amigas y a su novio. Sus padres la apoyaron, después de todo Kenji, su padre, también era fotógrafo.  
  
Por la tarde paso a casa de Mamoru, tenia que hablarle de su decisión. Él amaba a Usagi, y ese mismo año habían decidido unir sus vidas, pero la decisión de Usagi terminaba con sus planes. "Y adonde quieres ir?" pregunto Mamoru, Usagi miraba por la ventana de la habitación "A Londres, es un buen lugar, aunque sé que todo el año hace frío, pero estaré bien, se parece mucho a Tokio". Mamoru la observaba, ella ya había tomado la decisión, él sabía que Usagi ya no era una niña, que esta decisión le dolía tanto como a él, era casi una mujer, y si no la dejaba ir, Usagi no iba a ser feliz. Usagi miro a Mamoru, camino hacia él "Te amo..." mirándolo a los ojos, se sentó a su lado "no quisiera dejarte, quisiera cumplir con nuestros planes, pero si me quedo amargare mi vida, y solo te alejare de mi..." intento continuar, pero los labios de Mamoru sellaron sus palabras, él la entendía, solo necesitaba estar con ella. Usagi esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquella noche apasionada con su único amor, Mamoru era un maravilloso amante, recordaba sus besos y sus caricias con claridad, él era tan dulce que solo pensar en ello la estremecía.  
  
Cuando llego a su oficina, ahí estaba Richard, con quien salía desde hace varios meses, era muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules, vestía con tanta elegancia que llamaba la atención por donde pasaba. "Casi perfecto" pensó para sí misma mientras se dirigía hacia él. Lo había conocido en un restaurante, no muy lejos de ahí, donde ella acostumbraba almorzar todos los días. Ya lo había visto con anterioridad, pues un hombre como él no pasa desapercibido, igual a aquel día que se acerco por primera vez a ella. Ese día Usagi había reñido con el editor del periódico por unas fotografías, y estaba realmente alterada "Puedo sentarme contigo, es que no me gusta almorzar solo", Usagi lo miro casi incrédula, lo iba a rechazar, pero Usagi no era así, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien tan guapo "Oh si, claro" mientras miraba las fotos que había tomado. "Eres fotógrafa, verdad?, ya te había visto por aquí y siempre traes tu cámara y algunas fotos"dijo cuando tomaba su café "Si, trabajo a unas cuadra que aquí" sonreía y miraba con cierta curiosidad al chico. Paso varias horas platicando con aquel desconocido, y se desahogo un poco después de aquella pelea con Benjamín, su editor. Cuando miro su reloj, brinco de su silla, tenía una cita y ya estaba retrasada "Dios, si no llego, esta vez si me despide Ben..." recogía sus fotos, y guardaba la cámara en su estuche. "Mucho gusto en conocerte, y gracias por escucharme" dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo "Espera, como te llamas?" pronuncio ante la huida rápida de Usagi "Usagi, Usagi Tsukino" alcanzo a decirle antes de salir.  
  
Richard extendió su mano hacia Usagi, ella también lo hizo, estrecharon sus manos, y el suavemente la jalo hacia su cuerpo, para darle un suave abrazo y un leve beso sobre sus labios. Usagi sonrió y entro a la oficina. Richard era abogado, tenía 28 años y era un hombre muy entregado, había deslumbrado a Usagi con su enorme inteligencia, era culto y un poco bromista, era un buen prospecto. Pero solía compararlo con Mamoru.  
  
El día que se despidieron, en el aeropuerto, fue muy difícil, Ami, Rei, Minako y Makoto también estuvieron ahí. "Eres libre, así que si deseas salir con alguien, puedes hacerlo con total libertad" dijo Usagi entre lagrimas, Mamoru sabía que Usagi hablaba en serio, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, y que tal si él se enamoraba, o si ella lo hacia, habían estado enamorados el uno del otro desde su vida pasada, y estaban destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad, pero la distancia lo hacia casi imposible, incluso pensar en el futuro Tokio de Cristal ya no parecía suficiente. Después de aquel día se escribían cartas y charlaban por teléfono, pero el trabajo de Mamoru en el hospital y la diferencia de horario lo hacia poco posible, y las cartas fueron reduciéndose hasta que solo se escribieron la ultima hacia mas de tres años.  
  
Mamoru estaba en el Hospital, donde trabajaba 12 horas diarias, y en ocasiones tenia que cubrir guardias de hasta 36 horas. Extrañaba a Usagi, pero intentaba refugiarse en el trabajo. Salía con una doctora del mismo hospital, Noriko, habían sido compañeros en la Universidad, y salía con ella desde hacia casi un año. Las chicas lo visitaban a menudo, ellas no se escribían con regularidad con Usagi, pero trataban de estar en contacto. Sabían que Usagi salía con un tal Richard, pero prefirieron no contárselo a Mamoru, al igual que ellas evitaban decirle a Usagi que él salía con alguien.  
  
Ami trabajaba en el hospital, con su madre, y tenían su propio consultorio. Minako era una famosa cantante, conocida como Venus. Makoto tenia su florería y su pastelería, y Rei, ella había hecho crecer el templo Hikawa, y su fama de sacerdotisa crecía por todo Japón. Cada una tenia una vida hecha, y aunque extrañaban mucho a su amiga, intentaban no pensar mucho en ello. Luna y Artemis vivían con Makoto, ella era la única que tenia mayor tiempo, y podían convivir mas con ella.  
  
También se encontraban en ocasiones con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Ellas también ya tenían una vida. Haruka continúo con las carreras de autos, y a veces tocaba el piano con Michiru, quien seguía tocando el violín, y se había vuelto famosa con sus pinturas. Setsuna trabajaba en la primaria, como enfermera, y Hotaru estaba en preparatoria. A veces se reunían, incluso llamaban a Usagi por teléfono, pero sus platicas eran cortas y poco efusivas. Podría decirse que ya no eran tan amigas.  
  
Usagi estaba trabajando en el estudio, revelando sus fotos, trabajaba muy duro, a veces tenia que revelar tantas fotos que era muy cansado, pero le gustaba su trabajo y se esforzaba mucho en él. "Usagi, Benjamín quiere verte" le informo Sarah, su asistente, cuando regreso a su oficina "Benjamín, esta en su oficina?" le pregunto "Si". Usagi fue de inmediato con Ben. "Hola Ben, me llamaste?" pregunto cuando entro en la oficina "Si, siéntate..." él estaba hablando por teléfono y revisando algunos papeles, Usagi lo miraba atentamente, y recordaba cuando lo conoció. Ese día ella buscaba empleo y vio un anuncio en el periódico 'se solicita fotógrafo', leyó. Cuando llego a la entrevista paso con Benjamín Martín, "Es muy joven" pensó cuando lo conoció, Ben apenas pasaba de los 25, era alto, trigueño, de ojos aceituna, deslumbrante e inteligente. Él también se impresiono con Usagi, era muy bella y joven, apenas acababa de terminar la carrera, y su acento oriental era muy exótico. Ben la contrato casi de inmediato, sin preguntar casi nada. Usagi miraba como Ben se expresaba, era muy mono, pero demasiado serio. 'Por qué estudiaste fotografía?', fue una pregunta que Ben le hizo 'Supongo que mi padre fue una inspiración, siempre lo observaba, él también estudió fotografía, era muy entregado y me gustaba ver sus fotos, es simplemente un gran fotógrafo', fue su respuesta.  
  
Ben dejo aun lado el teléfono y las hojas que tenía en la mano, miro a Usagi, quien estaba sentada del otro lado de su escritorio "Es tan bella" pensó para si, pero de inmediato centro su atención a la foto sobre su escritorio, era Anne, su prometida. "Y para que me llamaste?" mirando a Ben, "Hace cuanto que no visitas Japón?" Usagi lo miro intentando entender su pregunta "No lo he visitado desde que vivo aquí, hace casi seis años"recargando su espalda en el asiento, Ben tomo la foto que estaba entre los papeles, Usagi noto que era suya, iba a preguntarle de nuevo para que la llamo, pero Ben se le adelanto "Quiero que vallas a Japón, por trabajo, claro, pero si no deseas volver lo entenderé" Usagi intento asimilar lo que le decía "Quiero que vallas a Japón" esa idea le daba vueltas en su cabeza, "Quieres que vaya a Japón?" susurro casi sin aliento "Si, verás, hay una importante reunión ahí, claro, en Tokio, no pensaba cubrir la nota, pero necesito hacerlo y necesito alguien que conozca esa ciudad, y de inmediato pensé en ti".  
  
Usagi regreso a casa temprano, mañana por la mañana tomaría un vuelo directo a Tokio, Japón. Solo llamo a su familia, para avisarles sobre su arribo. No iría sola "John ira contigo, el se encargara de cubrir las notas. Asistirás diario a conferencias de una a dos horas de duración, y claro tu tomarás las fotografías": "Quizá vea a las chicas", pensaba, "y a..." esa persona que ella tanto amaba, aunque saliera con Richard, aun cuando salió con otros chicos, Mamoru aun estaba en su corazón, eso lo sabia muy bien. Había pasado noches llorando desde su llegada a Londres, recordando a Mamoru, pensó en volver a Japón, pero esa no era ella, quizá la Usagi cobarde de 14 años lo habría hecho, pero ya tenía 18 cuando llego y ya era más fuerte para no hacerlo. Pero ahora, cuando tenía 24, regresar a su pasado la torturaba un poco, pero estaba lista para hacerlo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sailor Padme amidala_skywalk@hotmail.com Nota: El primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Comentarios y sugerencias al mail de siempre, okis. Besos. 


	2. Reencuentro

Capitulo 2: El reencuentro  
  
Ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana, el Aeropuerto era un poco frío. Richard estaba ahí, con su cara sonriente y brillante, simplemente bella. Usagi lo miraba, estaba realmente enamorada de ese chico? No lo estaba, sabía que era un buen hombre, y que no podía seguir engañándolo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, e intento ser lo más amable posible, sabía que no podría serlo "Richard, quizá no vuelva..." intento esconder su enorme angustia para poder continuar "En Tokio esta el hombre que amo, y quizá al verlo no desee volver, solo quedarme a su lado" Richard tenía una mirada confundida, sintió un nudo en la garganta "Debo ser muy egoísta, para herirte de esta forma, pero ya no quiero vivir esta mentira..." las lagrimas rodaron sobre su mejilla. "Pasajeros con destino a Tokio Japón, del vuelo 1258, ingresar por el anden 6" Aquel aviso interrumpió a Usagi, Richard estaba frente a ella "Es mi vuelo" mirando sus maletas, "tengo que irme, pero no quiero..." Los dedos de Richard estaban sobre sus labios, no quería que continuara "Esta bien Usagi, comprendo..." hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior "Pero si vuelves, aquí estaré".  
  
Mamoru estaba en su consultorio, eran las once de la noche cuando sonó el teléfono de su escritorio "Si, Chiba Mamoru" contesto "Konichiwa, Mamoru san, soy Tsukino Ikuko" escucho del otro lado, "sé que es un poco tarde pero solo te llamaba para avisarte que Usagi llegara mañana, a las siete de la mañana, pensé que tal vez te gustaría verla" Mamoru no podía hablar, era algo que no esperaba, después de casi seis años, y más de tres sin tener noticias de ella, Usagi volvía "Gracias Tsukino san" fue lo único que pudo decir "Llega en el vuelo 1258, sé que tienes un trabajo muy ocupado, pero si tienes tiempo, y quieres verla, espero verte ahí" agrego la madre de Usagi "Si, tratare" dijo Mamoru "sayonara". Cuando colgó abrió su cajón, en él había una foto, era de Usagi "Usako, al fin volverás" murmuro.  
  
John estaba sentado junto a Usagi, ella miraba por la ventana "Debe haber mucha gente a la que quieres ver, no?" pregunto "Si, personas que amo mucho" dijo. Su mente estaba casi en blanco, no había pensamientos, solo uno "Quizá él ya se enamoro de alguien más" murmuro "Quién?" pregunto John, "Oh, no nada, pensaba en voz alta, lo siento" dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación "Dejaste un novio en Japón, cierto? Eso entendí". Usagi sonrió un poco "Si" fue lo único que dijo. John tomo el pequeño libro de su maleta, era un diccionario de términos en japonés, "Tu idioma es muy complicado, eso del katakana y el hiragana y aparte los kanjis, es muy difícil" mientras lo hojeaba. Usagi lo miro "Bueno, el inglés no es tan diferente, digo el americano es más simple, pero el británico, uff... es más complejo" decía mientras tomaba un trago de soda. "Lo bueno es que vengo contigo, si no seguramente estaría en serios problemas" dijo John entre risas. Usagi trataba de explicarle un poco el idioma "Cuando te dirijas a alguien procura utilizar 'san' después del apellido, nunca lo llames por el primer nombre, es muy simple, si yo me presento diría 'Konichiwa, Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi des' así que tu debes dirigirte a mi como 'Tsukino San', pero no te preocupes tanto, mucha gente habla inglés haya"  
  
En el hospital, Mamoru estaba a punto de salir "En dos horas llega Usako" pensaba mirando la hora en su reloj "Ohayo Mamoru!" se escucho detrás de él, cuando volteo para ver quien lo llamaba "Noriko!" expreso al mirar a la chica "Ya vas de salida? Yo también, podríamos ir a tomar un café, además son las cinco de la mañana, que hora de salir, pero el café de enfrente esta abierto, ya sabes, Dr. Magoo es para doctores, abierto las 24 hrs. del día" Mamoru tenía un compromiso, Usagi llegaba en unas horas, aunque ya no era su novia, Noriko lo era ahora "Lo siento Noriko, tengo un compromiso importante en dos horas" Dijo "Ah sí, y que clase de compromiso, digo, debe ser muy importante, para ser tan temprano y para que no salgas conmigo" dijo muy molesta, así que Mamoru, dando un pequeño suspiro decidió decirle la verdad "Hoy llega la mujer que amo..." Noriko agrando los ojos, "No te puedo engañar, la sigo amando, y hoy llega, no la he visto en más de cinco años, pensé que ya no la amaba, o no al menos con la misma intensidad de cuando ella estaba aquí, pero hoy descubrí que si..." guardo silencio, Noriko estaba llorando "Creí que te importaba, después de todo salimos desde hace un año..." Noriko trataba de detener las lagrimas que corrían en sus mejillas, pero le dolía que la hubiera engañado "Lo siento Noriko, pero si seguimos juntos solo te seguiré lastimando, y no lo deseo, espero que comprendas" dijo mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo "No lo quiero, y no quiero verte cerca" dijo, huyendo de Mamoru.  
  
"El vuelo 1258, proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra, llega por el anden 12" Escucho Mamoru al llegar al Aeropuerto "Ese es" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ahí. Cuando llego, ahí estaban Ikuko, Kenji y Shingo "Mamoru san, que gusto que vinieras" dijo Ikuko "Si, Usagi tiene muchas ganas de verte" agrego Kenji. Usagi bajaba del avión, su corazón latía muy rápido, tan deprisa que sentía que se saldría de su pecho, John apretó suavemente su mano "Todo estará bien" sonrió cálidamente "Si, eso creo" dijo sin aliento. Mamoru estaba igual, su corazón saltaba de su pecho, y sentía una gran ansiedad, acompañada de una fuerte dosis de nervios. Las personas comenzaban a salir del anden, "Aquí viene" expreso Mamoru, con un fuerte y agudo dolor en el estomago, estaba sudando, y su presión estaba un poco elevada. Usagi suspiro por ultima vez antes de salir del pasillo, intento calmarse "Espero que mamá le haya hablado" fue su único pensamiento antes de salir. Cuando al fin estuvo fuera miro a su alrededor, había un grupo de personas reunidas "Estas bien Mamoru?" Usagi al escuchar esto corrió hacia el lugar, Mamoru estaba recostado en el suelo, y sus padres y su hermano trataban de animarlo, Usagi soltó lo que traía en las manos "Mamo- chan, Mamo-chan!" sujetando el cuerpo de Mamoru, este abrió sus ojos "Usako, estas aquí..." rozando con su mano el pálido rostro de Usagi.  
  
Mamoru despertó, estaba en el hospital, había un ramo de rosas junto a su cama, en la mesita. Una pequeña nota acompañaba el ramo "Mamo-chan: estoy muy feliz de verte, lastima que se haya arruinado nuestro encuentro. Aun así volveré por la tarde, para que hablemos. Suki da. Usagi" Mamoru sonrío, la dulzura de Usagi no había desaparecido.  
  
Usagi caminaba hacía el templo "El templo Hikawa" pensó Usagi "me pregunto que dirá Rei-chan al verme" Subio las escaleras, había mucha gente, todos esperaban poder ver a la gran sacerdotisa del templo, Usagi intento ver algo, pero la gente obstruía su visión, dándole poca visibilidad. Se interno entre la gente audazmente, después de todo lo hacía a menudo, intentando tomar fotografías. Al llegar a la ventanilla, donde Rei vendía los amuletos no pudo ocultar su alegría al verla "Rei, Rei" grito. Al escucharla, Rei giro de inmediato a la dirección del sonido de aquella voz, era una hermosa rubia, de cabello largo y suelto, pero los ojos tiernos de niña recordaron la imagen de su ser más querido "Usagi!!".  
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estamos juntas" expreso Rei, mientras caminaban alrededor del templo "Pero veo con mucho gusto que al fin eres toda una mujer" dijo en tono de burla "pensé que no lo lograrías" Usagi sonrió "Yo también lo llegue a pensar" tomando una hoja "Me da gusto verte Rei, y ver que has cumplido tus sueños, igual que las demás" suspiro "Claro, ya sabes que Minako-chan es cantante y actriz, su gran sueño, igual Mako-chan los cumplió, y Ami-chan también, pero tú, hiciste tu sueño realidad?" Mirándola, Usagi mordió su labio inferior, y los solto con un largo suspiro "Mi sueño era casarme con Mamo-chan, y tener una bonita familia con él..." camino hacía la salida del templo "Pero decidí alejarme de él, y ahora no sé cual es mi sueño"  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Mamoru espero que fuese Usagi "Ohayo, Mamoru, como estás?" era Ami, con su bata del hospital "Ami-chan, pense que sería Usako" dijo entristecido "Usagi fue a su casa, a instalar a su amigo John, no debe tardar" tratando de calmarlo "Esta diferente?" Le pregunto Mamoru "Es que no la vi, solo recuerdo que caí al suelo y escuche su voz" Ami se sentó en la cama "Ya la veras tú, ahora descansa, has estado trabajando mucho y necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones". La puerta de abrió, una rubia entro, Mamoru la reconoció casi de inmediato "Usako!" dando un salto en la cama "Ohayo, Mamo-chan, Ami-chan, que gusto verlos, no había podido hablar con ninguno de los dos" Usagi estaba un poco cambiada, había dejado sus coletas hacía varios años y recortado su cabello un poco, pero lucía muy hermosa, Mamoru la miro cuidadosamente. Ami tomo su libreta "Creo que los dejare solos, Usagi-chan, ya hablaremos más tarde" y salió de la habitación. Usagi camino hacia la cama, y se sentó en ella. Se miraron por varios segundos "Yo!!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, rieron por la coincidencia "Tú primero, Usagi" dijo Mamoru. Usagi lo miro cálidamente, intentando encontrar algo en él "Mamoru, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan apuesto como te recordaba" dijo suavemente, Mamoru sonrío, acaricio su rostro "Tú luces más hermosa" le dijo, Usagi no pudo evitar sonreír emosionada, por unos instantes nada les preocupo, el estar el uno con el otro era suficiente.  
  
"Tú me trajiste en mi auto? Desde cuando sabes manejar?" Le pregunto Mamoru, Usagi sonrió "Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, casi desde que llegue a Londres, John me enseño" Mamoru la miro intrigado "John?? Ami me hablo de él, quien es? Tu novio?" Usagi no pudo evitar reírse ante su pregunta "No claro que no, John es mi amigo, lo conozco desde que llegue a Londres, él vivía en el mismo Hostel que yo, y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, pero nada romántico" agrego, aunque se moría de la risa "Uff..." suspiro Mamoru "Por un momento creí que te habías enamorado de alguien más, por que no me habías hablado de él en tus cartas?" Usagi lo miro tiernamente "Pues porque... no lo sé" rió tontamente "Además como crees que me voy a enamorar de alguien más, si tú eres el único para mi" dijo terminando con un tierno beso en los labios de Mamoru. Ami llego en ese momento "Mamoru, ya te di de alta, ya te puedes ir a tu casa..." dijo al abrir la puerta "...uy, gomen, interrumpí algo?" Al notar la escena romántica "No esta bien" dijo Usagi mientras se levantaba de la cama "Ire por el auto y te llevare a casa" Mamoru asintió con la cabeza, y Usagi se salió jalando a Ami con ella "veo que han retomado su relación" dijo Ami, Usagi sonrío feliz, pero "No lo sé" dijo, desapareciendo su sonrisa. Ami noto la angustia que acosaba a Usagi, asi que desistió. El silencio reino por unos instantes, así que Usagi lo rompió "No dejas de sorprenderme" dijo, "Solo tienes 24 años y ya estas haciendo tu residencia en urgencias, Mamo-chan tenía 26 cuando la empezó, en verdad que eres toda una genio" la adulaba "Tú eres más sorprendente" dijo Ami "Pasaste seis años lejos de Mamoru, de nosotras, y nunca dudaste, no regresaste hasta que cumpliste tu promesa" "Es verdad" dijo Usagi, recordando que había prometido no volver hasta haber terminado una carrera "Además, trabajas para un periódico muy importante en Londres..." Usagi sonrió feliz "Gracias Ami, es muy agradable viniendo de ti" dándole un efusivo abrazo a la chica de cabellos azules.  
  
Mamoru bajo al estacionamiento, listo para irse a casa "Mamoru, ya hable con el administrador, y te dio una semana libre, así que procura descansar" le dijo Ami, él asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, vamos a tu casa Mamoru" Usagi ya estaba dentro del auto "Ya quedamos Ami, nos vemos en el Templo Hikawa mañana" "Si, llamare a Minako-chan y a Mako-chan".  
  
Ya de camino hacia la casa de Mamoru, Usagi no decía nada, estaba callada, demasiado callada pensaba Mamoru, era como si aquella chica parlanchina hubiese desaparecido "Es extraño" dijo, "Que es extraño?" pregunto Usagi "Que no hables, recuerdo que antes no dejabas de hablar, pero ahora estas muy callada" Usagi puso cara de asombro, "Es verdad", dijo.  
  
Minako estaban en plena presentación de su nuevo disco, cuando su celular sonó, rápidamente se escapo de la prensa presente, y de su molesto manager, para contestar la llamada "Moshi, moshi" contesto "Minako-chan, Ohayo, soy Ami" escucho por el teléfono "Espero no interrumpirte" se disculpo Ami "No, para nada, solo estaba en una conferencia, pero nada importante" Por el rostro de la chica corrió una gota de sudor "Nada importante??" pregunto ante el poco interés de Minako "Si, esas cosas me aburren mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo" con un suspiro contesto la cantante.  
  
Continuará... Sailor Padme amidala_skywalk@hotmail.com Nota: Wow, llegue a esta parte, pero creo que aun esta un poco insípida la historia, espero que mejore y que les guste. Comentarios y sugerencias al mail que ya saben. Besos 


	3. El sueño de una princesa

Capitulo 3: El sueño de una princesa  
  
La habitación tenía un suave olor a rosas, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, Usagi había dejado ese lugar por seis años. Pero este permanecía igual, no había ningún cambio en él, incluso el enorme póster de Three Lights continuaba en la cabecera de su cama.  
  
La rubia de cabello corto permanecía en la esquina de la habitación, estaba tumbada en la cama, fumando cigarrillos, como era su costumbre, Haruka percibía un suave aroma a lilas, cuyas ramas permanecían esparcidas sobre el piso, cubiertas de pequeños pedazos de vidrio, que reflejaban la luz tenue que entraba por la oscura habitación intentado deducir lo que había ocurrido en el lugar. Haruka se levanto, y camino hacia el lugar accidentado, se inclino para recoger los trozos de vidrio, y encontró una pequeña nota entre las ramas  
  
Haruka:  
  
Estoy muy feliz por tu triunfo, se que no te gusta hablar de ello, así que solo quería que supieras que te amo, y que me siento orgullosa de ti.  
  
Michiru  
  
Haruka no pudo contener las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos impulsivamente, estaba muy enfadada consigo misma, había maltratado a Michiru. Camino hacia el caballete que estaba en el centro de la habitación, en él estaba un retrato de tamaño natural de una joven de extraordinaria belleza, era ella. Michiru la había estado pintando por varias semanas. Habían sido días de paz, no habían reñido. Hoy, por la mañana, Michiru había salido muy temprano, tenía una cita muy importante, Haruka se había quedado en casa, limpiando, cuando encontró entre los papeles de Michiru una invitación para dar un concierto en Lion, Francia, que había recibido varias semanas antes. Haruka se sintió muy molesta, ella no le había hablado de ello. Cuando Michiru regreso a casa, traía un ramo de lilas entre las manos, sonreía, feliz de algún acontecimiento, puso las flores en aquel florero de cristal cortado que tanto le gustaba a Haruka, saco de su bolso la pagina de un periódico, que traía la foto de su amada "La campeona regresa, y triunfa" decía con letras grandes. Haruka estaba en la habitación, las ventanas estaban abiertas y la cortina se movía cadenciosamente ante el soplo del viento, las luces estaban apagadas, Michiru abrió la puerta de la habitación  
  
-No enciendas las luces- escucho, de la voz ronca de su antigua compañera de batalla. -Haz estado fumando, verdad? Hasta cuando vas a dejar ese mal habito?- Le reclamo Michiru al percibir el aire contaminado de la habitación  
  
Michiru camino hacia Haruka, con las lilas en el florero, Haruka no lo había notado, y cuando sintió que Michiru caminaba hacia ella, se levanto bruscamente, empujando a la chica, el florero cayo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como lo harían sus corazones después.  
  
-Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto aturdida -Yo? Eso es un jarrón, lo que tu me hiciste no tiene justificación- soltándole el humo en el rostro. Michiru tosió levemente, se inclino, para recoger los vidrios, pero Haruka la detuvo, tomándola con fuerza del brazo. -Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo, con un tono agresivo. -Decirte que? Por qué me lastimas- Haruka la soltó, azotando su brazo a un costado, Michiru comenzó a llorar. -Basta Michiru, deja de llorar- Michiru se detuvo, pero no pudo, y continuo llorando.  
  
Haruka tomo su cajetilla, tomo un cigarro y lo encendió, Michiru se lo arrebato de la boca, dándole una bocanada, eso asombro a Haruka, eso era algo que ella no hacía, ella no fumaba. Haruka lo empezó cuando tuvo que dejar de correr, y lo hacía para tranquilizarse y no pensar en las carreras de autos. Incluso cuando Michiru se iba de gira, ella fumaba, buscando calmar la soledad que le provocaba estar lejos de ella. Y por un motivo ajeno que no deseaba tratar.  
  
-Cuando te vas?- pregunto, intentando calmarse. Michiru cogió el sobre que Haruka le daba, era la invitación para el Simposium musical en Lion. -Esto es...- dijo al abrirlo -Por qué me lo ocultaste, cuando pretendías decírmelo?- Michiru sintió un ardor en el rostro. -No me hables de ocultar cosas- y le lanzo a Haruka el trozo de periódico- Cuando planeabas decírmelo, desde cuando volviste a correr autos, no se suponía que lo habías dejado??!!- Michiru estaba muy molesta, cuando había visto el periódico se puso feliz, y salió a comprarle unas lilas, pero nunca pensó en reclamarle el por que había vuelto a correr. -No puedes comparar, yo no salí del país, ni siquiera de la ciudad, pero tú...- -Basta!!- grito Michiru –Ya estoy harta de esto, cada vez que tengo que irme es lo mismo, pensé en no decírtelo, hasta que estuviera segura de ir, pero veo que tú no puedes aceptarlo, eres muy egoísta, y no quieres compartirme, sabes que, ya no quiero eso, tengo una carrera, una vida allá fuera, no necesito esto, además, tú ni siquiera me...- Michiru tomo su bolso, y salió de la habitación, de la casa. Haruka recogió el cigarro del piso, y se tumbo en la cama de nuevo.  
  
Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban cenando, había sido un día muy cansado, habían estado fuera de casa hasta tarde, y solo esperaban terminar de cenar para ir a la cama.  
  
-Yo lavare los platos, Mamá, ya puedes irte a descansar- dijo sonriendo la dulce Hotaru, Setsuna sonrió alegremente. -Que dulce hija tengo, pero te ayudare, tu también estas muy cansada- Ambas se dispusieron a recoger la mesa, Hotaru estaba lavando los platos, y Setsuna los secaba y guardaba, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. -Yo iré- dijo Setsuna.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una chica de cabello verde, ondulado y sedoso -Michiru?- pregunto, Michiru sonrió levemente, sus ojos denotaban cierta tristeza, era obvio que había estado llorando. -Setsuna, buenas noches, disculpa que venga tan tarde, pero no tenía donde ir- Setsuna la hizo pasar. -Quien es mamá?- pregunto Hotaru. -Aun la llamas mamá, Hotaru?- -Michiru? Valla, que alegría verte- dijo, saludando cordialmente a la visitante. -Si, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntas-  
  
Setsuna ofreció a Michiru una taza de café, paso el tiempo. Michiru relato a Setsuna la historia. El porque había llegado a visitarlas tan tarde. Le contó sus problemas con Haruka, no eran recientes, habían reñido por años, el motivo siempre era el mismo, los viajes de Michiru, pero en esta ocasión Michiru no estaba dispuesta a soportarlos más, aun cuando ella había decidido no ir a Francia. No porque no lo deseara, ese viaje la emocionaba mucho, pero la indiferencia de Haruka hacia su carrera le dolía. En especial cuando Haruka había dejado sus sueños por una razón, que la lastimaba.  
  
-Por qué dejo de correr? Ella amaba las carreras de autos- Pregunto Setsuna, Michiru guardo silencio, sabía que Haruka no deseaba que ellas supieran la verdad, una verdad que le dolía de mil formas, pero no podía guardar más ese dolor en su pecho. -Ella... tenía miedo- el rostro de Setsuna lucía impresionado, Haruka nunca había tenido miedo, ni siquiera de morir –Cuando Usagi se marcho a Londres Haruka comenzó a comportarse muy diferente, lucía desganada, sin vida. No encontraba explicación a ese dolor que hallaba en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, y me dolía, me dolía verla y no saber por que. Cuando dejamos de ver a Usagi parecía hallarse en una especie de duelo, una crisis emocional que la estaba matando, y yo no entendía la razón, hasta que intente acercarme a ella, hablar de lo que le sucedía, yo nunca espere que me respondiera eso...- Los verdes ojos de la princesa Neptuno se llenaron de lagrimas, parecía estar sufriendo en verdad -...Haruka me lo confeso... ella esta enamorada de Usagi- Los ojos de Setsuna se ampliaron, estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que oía –Ella la había amado desde siempre, decía 'Cuando vivía en el sistema solar externo, solía admirar la enorme belleza de la princesa Serenity, su rostro radiante, y siempre sonriente, solía imaginar mi primer encuentro con ella, amaba a mi princesa, solo que pesaba que sentía esa devoción hacia ella por que era mi princesa, a quien yo debía defender, solo que eso no era devoción, era amor, así que preferí alejarme de ella, pero cuando ella se enamoro del príncipe de la tierra, los celos me asecharon... así que intente olvidarla, pero no fue posible. Y cuando renacimos en esta era, ese sentimiento permaneció dormido, pero volvió, regreso cuando la vi de nuevo'. No lo podía creer, la razón era que no estaba cerca de ella, y eso me hirió- Michiru se detuvo, tomo un sorbo de café –Dejo de competir por ganar, lo hacía porque tenía que cumplir un compromiso, a veces, al mirar sus ojos, me encontraba un inmenso vacío, un vacío que me hería en lo más profundo, y cuando le preguntaba la razón, solo me daba evasivas, no quería tocar el tema. Un día lo dejo, cuando tuvo aquel accidente que la mantuvo en el hospital por varias semanas, creí que había sido un accidente, así que le pedí que dejara de correr, que ya no lo hiciera más, si ya no tenía una motivación, yo sabía que su motivación era ella, pero la distancia la lastimaba, no tenerla cerca la estaba matando, y por eso hizo lo que hizo...- Michiru lloro con más fuerza, Haruka había intentado suicidarse, estrellando el carro contra aquel puente. –Yo sé que Haruka me ama, pero el amor que siente hacia la princesa es muy grande, tan grande que no puedo luchar contra él, no cuando mi rival es alguien a quien amo, y con quien no puedo competir, pero es tan difícil...-  
  
Unos día antes...  
  
Haruka estaba en casa, Michiru había salido, y regresaría hasta mañana, se encontraba en un concierto, Haruka no había accedido a tocar con ella, se había quedado en casa, trabajando en el auto que había destrozado, el teléfono sonó, Haruka quito la grasa que había en sus manos, y contesto.  
  
-Haruka, que bueno que te encuentro, voy a cobrarte un favor- el dueño de esa voz era Tappei Morisato, una antiguo rival, pero que consideraba un gran amigo –Claro! Tu siempre me llamas cuando necesitas un a favor- respondió de mala gana Haruka, bromeando con el chico. –Ya lo sé, pero te prometo que este será el ultimo, además me debes una-  
  
Haruka no deseaba volver a una pista de carreras, se lo había prometido a Michiru, y estaba convencida de no volver a correr. Ella ya no estaba para apoyarla desde las gradas. Además una pista de carreras le traía malos recuerdos, le recordaba el día en que Usagi se había marchado a Londres, y de la cual no sabía, solo por la poca información que a veces le daban las chicas de ella.  
  
-Ella me abandono en una carrera, y desde entonces no he podido volver a ganar- pensó cuando se dirigía a la pista –Por que te fuiste a sí, por que dejaste roto mi corazón-  
  
Haruka recordó aquel día, era una carrera muy importante, sabía que ella estaría ahí, apoyándola. Usagi se acerco a Haruka antes de la carrera.  
  
-Espero que ganes hoy- enunció la delicada boca de la rubia con coletas, Haruka la miraba feliz, sabía que teniéndola cerca estaría motivada para ganar –Es una pena que no pueda quedarme para ver tu triunfo- El rostro de Haruka se nublo, había escuchado bien, Usagi no estaría en la carrera –Por qué dices eso?- pregunto –Hoy salgo para Londres, y mi vuelo es en una hora, no puedo quedarme más tiempo, solo quería despedirme de ti y de las demás- Usagi se acerco a Haruka y la beso en la mejilla –Espero que seas muy feliz en mi ausencia- dijo. Usagi camino hacia la salida, y haciéndole una señal de victoria con la mano se marcho. Haruka quiso gritarle que no se fuera, que ella la amaba y no podía estar tan lejos de ella. Si la distancia de horas que había entre ellas desde que se habían graduado de la preparatoria y habían dejado de verse en la escuela era insoportable, no imaginaba como sería ahora, si iba a estar a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Esa tarde Haruka no gano, la imagen de Usagi despidiéndose de ella la atormentaba, y no pudo ganar, como Usagi se lo había pedido.  
  
-Haruka, estas bien?- pregunto Tappei al verla tan sumergida en sus pensamientos –Haruka miro al chico frente a ella, eran muy similares, a excepción del cabello y la obvia razón de que el era chico –si, solo pensaba- Haruka dio un largo suspiro, tomo el casco que se encontraba en la mesa, cercana a la rampa de salida. Pensó en Michiru, y en lo que le había prometido hacía tres años, cuando había decidido dejar de correr, por su bien, pero tenía una deuda con su amigo, y aunque intentara huir de nuevo simplemente no podía, aunque cierta sensación la estaba motivando, no sabía con precisión de que se trataba, solo que en ese día en especial sentía ganas de correr, y ganar.  
  
Presente...  
  
Y así lo hizo, ese día triunfo, aunque había preferido ocultárselo a Michiru, moría de ganas de contárselo, pero sabía que la había traicionado. Cerro sus ojos y recordó el rostro de Michiru, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, cuando le confeso la verdadera razón de ese extraño cambio de animo, cuando le dijo que en ella había un sentimiento demasiado profundo hacia la bondad pura, hacia su pequeño 'Odengo'.  
  
Haruka se levanto de la cama, llego al teléfono y marco el celular de Michiru, no encontró respuesta, este se encontraba apagado, se maldijo a sí misma, recordando como la había maltratado, insistiéndose a sí misma que estaba actuando mal. Cuando iba a levantar de nuevo el auricular el teléfono sonó, una dulce y melodiosa voz se escucho  
  
-Ohayo, Haruka-san- Haruka sintió su cuerpo estremecerse lentamente, desesperado al escuchar aquella voz inconfundible –Odengo?- pronuncio casi sin aliento –Haruka-san, que gusto escucharte, sé que ya es tarde, pero estaba en casa y pensé en marcarte, sentí una extraña necesidad de hacerlo, estas bien?- Haruka escuchaba la voz, pero no reaccionaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había escuchado –Usagi, has vuelto a casa- enuncio. –Estas bien, Haruka?- pregunto de nuevo la chica –Haruka salió de su estado, para reaccionar de nuevo, pensando que tal vez era un sueño –eres tu, verdad?- pregunto, con cierta desesperación – Claro que soy yo, se que es muy tarde, y que quizá ya estabas dormida e interrumpí tu sueño- se disculpo Usagi –Pero acabo de llegar de Londres, bueno, llegue desde temprano, pero tuve un problema y no pude llamarte antes- Haruka respiro hondo, nunca había sentido esa sensación de desesperación, no desde aquel día en el que la chica del otro lado del teléfono la había abandonado.  
  
Michiru se tumbo en el sofá cama del estudio, se tapo con las sabanas suaves y calientes que Setsuna le había dado, se tallo los ojos, estaban hinchados a causa de las lagrimas derramadas. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño, miro el reloj en el escritorio, pasaban de las once de la noche. Pensó en Haruka, en lo que estaría haciendo –Te amo- susurro, intentando que su mensaje le llegara a su amada. Cerro sus ojos, para luego abrirlos abruptamente al escuchar el teléfono sonar.  
  
-Moshi, Moshi- respondió Setsuna –Setsuna-san, ohayo, soy Usagi- exclamo –Usagi-chan!!- exclamo feliz la joven de cabello negro, con destellos verdes –Sé que es muy tarde, pero no pude marcarte antes, lo siento- se disculpo Usagi, Setsuna estaba realmente feliz de oír aquella singular voz, sin embargo había alguien que estaba escuchando la conversación, quien no se sentía del todo feliz al escuchar aquella voz, mas bien se sentía amenazada, había levantado el teléfono al escucharlo sonar, pero Setsuna ya lo había respondido.  
  
Por la mañana John tomaba una taza de té junto a la familia de Usagi, quien desayunaba, Usagi bajo, se había desvelado la noche anterior hablando con Haruka y después con Setsuna.  
  
-Buenos días dormilona-dijo Shingo, haciendo un gesto de alegría. Usagi le sonrío dulcemente a su hermano, lo miró cuidadosamente, era ya todo un joven, ya no era aquel niño, ya no más.  
  
-Are you Ok?- Pregunto John al mirar a Usagi tan sonriente –Usagi observo a John, todos lo hicieron al oírlo hablar, sobre todo porque en la familia nadie hablaba ingles, solo Usagi –Sure, I'm fine- respondió Usagi, se sentó en la mesa a desayunar con los demás –Como esta Mamoru-san?- preguntó Ikuko –Usagi casi se atraganta con el bocado de comida que llevaba en la boca –Esta bien, creo- respondió, terminando con la platica –hoy me veré con las chicas en el templo Hikawa- dijo, cambiando el tema –Ira Mamoru también?- pregunto, insistiendo en saber que pasaba ahora que se habían vuelto a ver –No lo sé- dijo –John, It´s the time, Let´s go- dijo levantándose de la mesa, dándole un sorbo a su café –Yes, one moment, please- dijo, Usagi asintió con la cabeza. Ikuko recorrió con la mirada a su pequeña hija, ya no era más una niña, y sintió nostalgia, ahogándola con un suspiro, que llamo la atención de Usagi –Que pasa?- pregunto, dirigiéndose a ella –Eres toda una mujer- dijo. Usagi sonrió, su padre y hermano también sonrieron alegres.  
  
Una joven de cabello castaño preparaba unos deliciosos pasteles –Dios, es demasiado tarde, tendrían que haber estado hace más de una hora- Los pasos de un felino se escucharon por el lugar, era una hermosa gata de color negro, con una calva de luna en su frente –Necesitas ayuda, Mako-chan?- pregunto la felina. Makoto arreglo su mandil, que estaba hecho bola debajo de su cintura, -No, ya acabe, por fin- dijo, acomodando los deliciosos postres en cajas de color rosa –Ah, por cierto Luna, te tengo buenas noticias, Usagi-chan esta en la ciudad, creo que esta trabajando aquí, eso dijo Ami, como sea, dijo que estaría en el templo Hikawa por ahí de las dos de la tarde, supongo que querrás verla- Luna guardo silencio, su princesa había vuelto, después de tanto tiempo de no verla.-Valla, ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de avisarme que estaba aquí- pensó la gata.  
  
Rei barría el patio, hacia frío y el suave cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba alrededor de ella, miro hacia el cielo, buscando alguna respuesta a sus preguntas –Acaso algo malo se avecina, por que me siento tan confundida, tan temerosa al futuro- pensó, esa sensación había empezado en ella desde que había tenido la visita de su pequeña protegida –Acaso Usagi esta amenazando la estabilidad que teníamos- pensó –No, no, como puedo pensar eso, es bueno que haya vuelto, hacia mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ella- se reclamo así misma, tratando de ocultar su verdadera preocupación.  
  
Ami terminaba su guardia, había trabajado 36 horas seguidas, Mamoru estaba de descanso y tuvo que cubrirlo, se recostó sobre el pequeño sillón de la salita de descanso, cerro sus ojos, tratando de descansar un poco. Su mente fue bombardeada, los recuerdos de aquel amor que había perdido la atacaron, abrió los ojos y se levanto, sabía que manteniéndose ocupada su mente no traería esos recuerdos tan lastimosos. Camino hacia los lockers, abrió el suyo, guardo su bata, saco su chaqueta y se colgó su mochila al hombro. Y se fue directo a la salida –Ya se va a descansar, doctora Mizuno?- pregunto la recepcionista –Eh? Si, ya me voy, hasta mañana Karen- dijo, y se marcho. Estaba algo nublado –Seguramente pronto nevara- pensó mirando el cielo, y guardo del frío sus manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
  
Minako se despertaba, ayer había sido un día muy agitado, y hoy no tendría mucho tiempo libre –Que cansada estoy, que lastima que no pueda ir al templo Hikawa- pensó. Se puso su bata y lleno la tina de baño, el telefono sonó –Moshi, moshi- contesto –Minako-san, pasare por ti a las 10- Minako miro el reloj de la habitación, eran 9:15 –Estas loco, solo 45 minutos para arreglarme es muy poco tiempo- dijo molesta –Estaré ahí a las 10, Sayonara- repitió –Espera, yo...-, el había colgado. Minako frunció el ceño, tomando la toalla violentamente se dirigió al baño.  
  
John esperaba en el lobby del lugar, era un hotel lujosos, seguramente muy caro, Usagi estaba sentada en una pequeña sala, recargando su cámara, contaba los rollo que tría en el bolso cuando John la llamo –Usagi, pasamos en cinco minutos- Usagi se levanto, acomodándose la cámara en el cuello –Y que vamos a ver?- pregunto, mirando a su compañero –Una conferencia, es sobre una reunión de los gobiernos, de economía y esas cosas, no te preocupes- dijo al mirar el rostro de Usagi confundido –Tu solo toma las fotografía que creas necesarias-  
  
Usagi enfoco su cámara en repetidas ocasiones hacia la mesa del centro del salón, era un lugar no muy grande, con sillas incomodas, pero no tuvo tiempo de apreciarlas, los fotógrafos eran colocados en un sitio especifico, donde peleaban el uno con el otro por la mejor fotografía, Usagi tenía practica y era la mas ágil, se escabullía audazmente entre sus colegas. John miraba divertido la escena, no podía evitarlo, su compañera era muy hábil, y verla esquivando a los demás era una escena muy graciosa.  
  
Usagi suspiro aliviada, había acabado aquella intensa lucha, John se reía a carcajadas recordándole a Usagi su increíble manera de hacerlo –Basta John, ya no te rías de mi- decía, pero John no podía parar de reír. –de acuerdo, pero lucias muy graciosa ahí dentro- repetía el chico. Usagi frunció el ceño, pidiendo a John que parara de reírse de ella –es muy gracioso lo que hago?- le pregunto.  
  
Minako miraba su reloj, eran más de las dos de la tarde, y era obvio que no podría asistir a la reunión, y si podía terminar antes con la sesión de fotos, quizá ya no encontraría a nadie, miro fastidiada al fotógrafo, quien lucía despreocupado. –Venus, luces fantástica- le repetía.  
  
Makoto cerro la florería, mientras que dejo la pastelería a cargo de un empleado –Volveré antes de las cinco, lo prometo- dijo a la chica. Luna estaba esperándola afuera del local.  
  
Rei oraba, escucho dos voces a fuera blando en Inglés, una era conocida, era la de una chica, la otra era de un chico, pero no la conocía –This Temple is Beautiful- decía el joven de cabello castaño, maravillado con la majestuosa construcción –Yes, Rei is very lucky, this place is very beautiful- Rei salio de su lugar de oración, para toparse con Usagi y su apuesto acompañante –Rei, aquí estas, las demás no han llegado?, ah, él es John, mi mejor amigo- decía entusiasmada –John this is Rei Hino, my friend- Jonh extendió su mano hacia la joven Miko –Nice to meet you, Rei- Rei se ruborizo, era un joven en verdad apuesto, demasiado.  
  
Ami tomo el autobús que la dejaba justo frente al Templo, estaba un poco cansada, apenas había dormido un par de horas, miro su reloj, era media pasadas las dos –Yo nunca he sido impuntual, Usagi era la impuntual- pensó divertida. Makoto había caminado desde su casa, estaba cerca, Luna caminaba junto a ella –Estas feliz de verla, no es así Luna?- Luna miro a la Princesa Júpiter –Si, aunque un poco desconcertada- Makoto sabía que Luna amaba mucho a Usagi, y que se sentía relegada cuando Usagi no había llamado para preguntar por su antigua guía –Artemis debió venir también- dijo.  
  
-Ohayo, Usagi-chan- saludo la joven Hotaru –Hotaru-chan, viniste, pero y Setsuna?- pregunto al ver que había llegado sola –Verás, tuvo que quedarse a trabajar, pero te envía saludos- Hotaru desvío su mirada al acompañante de la chica, sus ojos verdes se calvaron en ella, ruborizándola –Ah, él es John, un amigo de Londres- dijo, señalándolo –John, this is Hotaru- John le sonrió cálidamente, lo cual provoco que Hotaru se ruborizara más. –Pero cuéntame, que has hecho, sigues deseando ser doctora?- le pregunto, Hotaru se encontraba embelesada frente al chico mas guapo del lugar –Hey, Hotaru- Hotaru reacciono, con cierto nerviosismo dijo –El habla Japones?- Usagi la miro confundida –No, John solo habla Ingles- Hotaru suspiro, en alivio –Ay, que bien, es que esta muy guapo y no puedo evitar mirarlo- Usagi rió, John las miraba sin entender, Usagi lo miro –You're Handsome-. Rei regreso con ellas –Hotaru-chan, que gusto verte- Hotaru se inclino, saludando a Rei –Rei-chan, como estas?-  
  
Ami se bajo en la parada –Ami-chan!!- Luna salto a los brazos de Ami –Luna, que gusto, Mako-chan, como estas?- Makoto le sonrió a su antigua compañera de batalla –Ami, que tal, luces muy cansada, no has dormido bien, verdad?- Ami asintió con la cabeza, ambas caminaron hacia las escaleras del templo –Cerraste la florería y la pastelería?- le pregunto –No, solo la florería, tengo personal en la pastelería, así puedo dejarla abierta- Luna, quien permanecía en los brazos de Ami estaba contenta de que vería a su princesa. Caminaron hacia la casa de Rei, ubicada detrás del templo –Konichiwa- dijo Ami. Rei salió –Oh, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, pasen, Usagi esta aquí- Luna salto de inmediato, y corrió hacia dentro, estaba apunto de gritarle a Usagi, pero cuando entro a la sala noto que no estaba sola, Hotaru estaba ahí, con quien podía hablar, pero no con la otra persona, un hermoso joven –Luna, que sorpresa-, dijo Usagi, caminando hacia la gata y tomándola entre sus brazos –John, this is Luna, my pet- dijo, mostrándole la gata a John –It's beautiful, and this mark in her forehead, it's very strange- Luna estaba feliz de ver a su antigua ama, aunque no podía hablar con ella, por el momento –Luna, este es John, es un chico muy amable, lo conocí el primer día que llegue a Londres- Ami y Makoto entraron en el lugar –Mako-chan, Ami- chan, que bueno que vinieron- Usagi camino hacia su amigo –El es John, mi amigo, John this is Makoto and Ami, my friends- John saludo cordialmente a ambas chicas, pero su mirada se fijo en la chica de cabello azul, sonriéndole mayormente, Ami se ruborizo un poco, al notar que el chico la miraba fijamente. Torpemente se sentó junto a las demás, que la esperaban, John observaba a detalle cada movimiento de la chica.  
  
Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que las chicas se habían reunido –Creo que Minako no vendra- dijo tristemente Usagi, tomando un disco que traía en su bolso –Me había comprado este disco para que ella me lo autografiara, pero creo que no podrá- Suspiro tristemente, John había permanecido alejado de la platica, pero no de una de ella, estaba ciertamente observando a Ami, se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia la desconocida –John, I´m sorry, You understood last conversation- Ami se sentía un poco incomoda ante la mirada de John, era un muchacho muy guapo, pero no le agradaba que alguien la mirara tan fijamente –John, I speak English, like Usagi, You can speak to me- Le dijo, intentando acercarse al joven –Thanks, Ami.- Ami no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquel chico era en exceso atractivo, las demás se encontraban igualmente atraídas hacia el, pero John solo sentía eso por la joven de cabello color de agua.  
  
-Debo irme, tengo que regresar al hospital, lo siento chicas- Ami tomo su abrigo–Yo también tengo que retirarme, debo regresar a trabajar, la chica de ojos verdes también se levanto, Usagi las miro tristemente –Pero chicas, aun esperaba estar más tiempo con ustedes- Ninguna intento quedarse –Lo siento, debo volver a mis obligaciones- enunció la joven Makoto –Yo también debo marcharme, tengo tarea que hacer, y prometí a Mamá volver temprano- Hotaru siguió a sus compañeras de reencarnación –Usagi-chan, yo debo atender el templo, discúlpame- Todas salieron de la habitación, hablando entre sí, John miraba la escena sin saber que pasaba –Bye John, Nice to meet you- se despidió Ami. Usagi camino tras ella, cada una se despedía de sus compañeras, extrañamente Usagi se sentía excluida de ellas.  
  
Poco rato después Usagi se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del templo Hikawa, John la acompañaba –Has oído hablar alguna vez de Sailor Moon?, John- rompió el silencio, sus frases casi cortadas, con una apariencia como si fuera a caer en llanto –Sailor Moon, seguro, una niña vestida de Marinero, no se si sea algún tipo de guerrera o policía, pero también escuche de sus increíbles hazañas- dijo entusiasmado –Pues no es tan fabulosa, más bien es una chica que se quedo sin sueños- Usagi hundió su cabeza entres sus brazos, algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos, mirando el suelo –John, yo soy...- Luna saltó a los brazos de Usagi, evitando que rebelara su antigua personalidad –Hey, tu gata apareció- John se levanto apresuradamente, como si sorpresivamente recordara algo –Tengo algo que hacer- dijo, Usagi lo miro extrañada –Algo que hacer?- pero si no conoces a nadie en Tokio, podrías perderte- Luna permanecía entre los brazos de Usagi, observando a su princesa y a ese guapo chico hablar –Estaré bien, la que me preocupa eres tú, deberías volver a casa, yo iré mas tarde- Usagi intento detenerlo, pero John bajo rápidamente las escaleras. –Es muy impulsivo ese chico, es muy parecido a ti- Luna al fin pudo hablar con su antigua ama. Miro el rostro de Usagi, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas –Ya no tengo sueños...-  
  
Continuara...  
  
Sailor Padme amidala_skywal@hotmail.com  
  
Nota: Ufff... al fin termine al tercer capitulo, espero que no les moleste los cambios que he agregado, sobre todo por lo de Haruka enamorada de Usagi, aunque claro, Naoko lo hizo entrever en la saga de S, espero les guste, tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo para ustedes. Besos. 


	4. Confesiones

Capitulo 4: Confesiones  
  
Haruka recargo su espalda contra el muro, intentando recuperar el aliento, respiraba agitadamente, sujeto su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente. Haruka sonrió, la imagen de Michiru hablándole de lo malo que era el cigarro para su salud, su sonrisa se borro, no la había visto desde ayer, estaba preocupada, pero tenía un pendiente a un mayor. Se giro sobre sus pies para ponerse de frente a las enormes escaleras del templo Hikawa. Se inclino un poco, recargándose sobre sus rodillas, dando un fuerte suspiro se incorporo y comenzó a subir.  
  
La chica lloraba inconsolablemente, sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza, acurrucada en la orilla de las escaleras, su rostro, oculto entre sus brazos, había estado en esa posición por varios minutos, intentaba calmarse, pero le era imposible. Haruka observo a la chica, de rubios cabellos, parecidos a pequeños destellos de sol, que se mecían graciosamente empujados por la brisa -Estas bien?- pregunto, la chica lentamente levanto su rostro, sus cabellos cubrían gran parte de este, ocultando su singular belleza. -Haruka-san!!- expreso la chica, saltando a sus brazos, Haruka sintió las lagrimas que humedecían su chaqueta de mezclilla, la chica se aferró con fuerza a ella, llorando con mayor intensidad. Haruka no supo que hacer, la rubia se alejo un poco de ella, para mirar su rostro, cubierto de lagrimas, la miro cuidadosamente, esos ojos azules, profundos -Odango??- murmuro, Usagi se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra -Lo siento, Haruka, es solo que me sentía muy mal, pero ya estoy mejor- esbozando una sonrisa, tan débil como su espíritu en ese momento -Por qué llorabas?- pregunto, Usagi agacho la mirada -no me siento muy bien, eso es todo- dijo.  
  
Luna buscaba a Rei por el templo, estaba preocupada por su pequeña princesa. -Rei, te estaba buscando- dijo, al hallar a la Sailor -Ocurre algo malo, Luna?- La felina tenía un aspecto preocupado, aunque su actitud era en realidad de molestia, no sabía como actuar con Usagi, desconocía a esta nueva persona que había llegado de Londres. Rei camino hasta las escaleras, donde había dejado Luna a Usagi, Rei se preocupo al encontrar el lugar vacío, la noche había caído, hacia bastante frío, las nubes cubrían el cielo -Hace demasiado frío, a donde habrá ido Usagi?- se pregunto Rei, Luna estaba mas preocupada, Usagi no estaba bien, pero le dolía que se hubiera marchado, dejándola en aquel lugar, sin decirle nada, como si los años que habían pasado juntas fueran solo un recuerdo vago en la mente de Usagi, como si no viesen sido importantes en la vida de su antigua ama.  
  
-Excuse me, I'm looking for to Ami, doctor Ami- Karen observo con curiosidad al chico del otro lado de la ventanilla -Doctor Mizuno?- le pregunto -Yes- respondió con una linda sonrisa, Karen no pudo evitar sonreírle tontamente al chico, era muy apuesto e interesante -She isn't here- respondió como pudo -What time does she start working?- pregunto decepcionado, Karen se giro a buscar el horario de los doctores, torpemente lo tomo, cayéndosele de las manos en repetidas ocasiones -She arrive at nine o'clock, tomorrow- John se quedo ciertamente decepcionado, había abandonado a Usagi para ir a buscar a Ami, y no la había encontrado -Could you tell me where does she live?- pregunto -Oh, I'm sorry, I can't, it's confidencial- John miro a la chica con ojos tristes, Karen sintió como su corazón se conmovía con aquella mirada -I can´t, please don´t have this face- le pidió, John comprendió, era el trabajo de la chica, no podía faltar a su compromiso -Ok, Thanks, see you, tomorrow- Karen sonrió. John salió del Hospital. Miro su reloj, eran las 8:05, camino, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, hacia bastante frío.  
  
Haruka pensaba, seguía sentada sobre la acera, Usagi la miraba, confundida -Por qué has estado tan callada, he dicho algo malo?- Haruka levanto la cara, y se topo con unos ojos hermosos, Usagi se sonrojo al sentir su mirada, giro suavemente su rostro, miro al cielo -El cielo es tan hermoso, hacia tiempo que no lo miraba- Haruka se levanto, camino hacia su querida princesa -Usagi, hay algo que quiero que sepas.- Usagi miro a su guardiana. Haruka tenía un brillo en los ojos, parecían dos flamas ardientes, estaba dispuesta a confesarle su amor, ya no aguantaba más, era ahora o nunca -Odango yo.- Usagi retrocedió, estaba, de una manera extraña, muy nerviosa ante la extraña conducta de Haruka, quien insistió de nuevo, e intentando un acercamiento con ella tomo su brazo y la jalo hacia su cuerpo, Usagi quedo envuelta por los brazos de Haruka, su cabeza, apoyada en su pecho, sintió como el corazón de Haruka latía rápidamente -Haruka?- susurro Usagi. Haruka descubrió que había estado abrazando con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su princesa, parecía que lo había hecho en un sueño, pero al despertar Usagi estaba ahí. Alejo a Usagi suavemente de su cuerpo -Lo siento, yo solo quería sentirte.- Usagi tomo la mano de Haruka, la apoyo contra su pecho -Esta bien, yo también te extrañaba- le sonrió, lo cual calmo el corazón agitado que latía en su pecho.  
  
-Dime algo, Odango, aun amas a Mamoru?- Usagi la miro desconcertada, no deseaba hablar sobre Mamoru -Si, lo amo, pero.- Había cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia, ella ya no era más una niña ni tampoco una Sailor en batalla, ahora su verdadero enemigo era ella misma -Creo que ya no podremos estar juntos- Haruka se sorprendió ante la respuesta -Por qué?- Usagi se alejo, con un largo suspiro -No quiero hablar de eso, que te parece si mejor vamos a un lugar a divertirnos, ah, espera un momento, mañana tengo trabajo muy temprano, será mejor ir a casa- dijo en una solazada expresión.  
  
Hotaru estaba leyendo en su habitación -Que tal estuvo tu día, viste a Usagi- Pregunto Setsuna al entrar en la habitación -Pues si, la vi, aunque esta un poco cambiada, pero se ve bien- Hotaru dejo el libro en la mesita junto a su cama -Dime Setsuna no estas molesta con su regreso- Setsuna se sorprendió con la pregunta de Hotaru -Molesta, por que habría de estarlo?- Hotaru se sentó en la cama -Pues creo que deberías estarlo, bueno talvez estoy confundiendo las cosas, pero creo que aun estas enamorada del príncipe y durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en Londres tú saliste con él varias veces, a pesar de que él salía con Noriko, pero sabías que no la amaba, y tenías ciertas posibilidades, pero ahora Usagi ha regresado, lo que significa que volverán a estar juntos- Setsuna casi cae de espaldas, que era toda esa idea acumulada en la mente de Hotaru, era cierto, o ella lo veía, veía acaso la verdad, claro que Setsuna no deseaba contestar, ya que podía mentir en cualquier forma -No, no estoy molesta- se limito a responder -Pero sobre la primera parte, me refiero a ti a Mamoru- Setsuna se sintió acorralada -Basta, esta conversación termino- se retiro de la habitación.  
  
Permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta cerrada, que era todo eso, ella no amaba al príncipe, no. Era cierto que era muy atraída hacia él, pero esa atracción era mera admiración, nada emocional. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué no se lo había explicado así a Hotaru? Por que no tocaba el tema, o lo tomaba con demasiado tacto, pero sería mejor no confundir más su mente, era suficiente. Entrada a su habitación y decidió descansar, había tenido un día largo y tedioso, adoraba su trabajo, pero estaba muy agotada. No volvió a pensar en el asunto sobre sus sentimientos sobre Mamoru, no después de esa noche, y no cuando le sería arrebatado algo muy pronto.  
  
Hotaru, por el contrario, se quedo pensando en la situación. Había actuado de manera imprudente con Setsuna, ella era una madre para ella, después de la muerte de su padre, había quedado sola y Michiru, Haruka, pero sobre todo, Setsuna habían cuidado de ella. Ahora tenía 17 años, y gracias a Setsuna tenía un hogar y estaba en su último año de preparatoria, no tenía preocupaciones, excepto acreditar sus exámenes, pero para ella la escuela era fácil, no le preocupaba fallar, regularmente no lo hacía, y si había algo que no entendiera le ponía empeño hasta lograr una buena nota, así era ella, y así era su vida con Setsuna. Amaba mucho a Setsuna, y se sentía muy apenada con ella. Pero eso ya no tenía remedio, ya lo había hecho, solo quedaba disculparse.  
  
-Mamá, tengo algo que decirte- interrumpió Hotaru en la habitación de Setsuna, la habitación estaba vacía, parecía que Setsuna había salido repentinamente. Hotaru se sorprendió al no encontrarla, bajo a la estancia, y tampoco la halló -A donde habrá ido- se cuestionó, ante la casa vacía, con solo su presencia.  
  
Era tarde, la puerta se abrió, Setsuna entro. Encontró a Hotaru que yacía en el sillón, dormida. Setsuna la sacudió un poco para despertarla -Hotaru, que haces aquí?- le pregunto. Hotaru se desperezo un poco, estiro sus brazos al aire -Donde habías estado?- Miró su reloj -Por dios, son más de las dos de la mañana- Setsuna guardo silencio, intento no afligirse ni afligir a Hotaru -Salí un rato, a pensar un poco, no creí que me esperaras- Hotaru se levanto y se abrazo de ella -Lo siento mamá, no debí decir lo que dije, fui muy imprudente- Setsuna permaneció inmóvil, Hotaru permaneció abrazada a ella -Hotaru hay algo que necesito decirte- dijo apartándola de ella, Hotaru la miro confundida -Algo que decirme, que es?- Setsuna intento sacar valor de ningún lado, suspiro levemente -No es nada- dijo con una sonrisa, Hotaru lucía aun mas confundida.  
  
Usagi se alisto para trabajar, llamo a la puerta del cuarto de John -Morning, Where did you go yesterday?- le pregunto al entrar a la habitación -Nowhere, I just visited the city- Usagi lo miro desconfiada -No me engañas, dime a donde fuiste- se arrojo sobre el en una ataque para hacerlo confesar -Dime, a donde fuiste a noche?- Insistía Usagi, el se negaba a responderle -El desayuno esta listo- Ikuko interrumpió, mirando asombrada la conducta de ambos chicos, Usagi sobre John, parecían una pareja de amantes -ahora vamos mamá- respondió Usagi levantándose. Ikuko miro a su hija, la desconocía de alguna manera -Usagi que ocurrió ahí dentro?- la interrogo -Pasar, ahí dentro?- pregunto Usagi en respuesta -Si, tú y ese chico, bueno no estaban.- Usagi se rió levemente -No mamá, no es lo que crees, John es como mi hermano, además vivía con él en Londres, tú lo sabías- Usagi se sujeto el cabello con una liga, haciéndose una cola -Viste a Mamoru ayer- Ikuko cuestiono a Usagi -No, no lo vi, seguro esta en su casa, mamá, él y yo ya no somos nada, será mejor que no hablemos de él, bueno, tengo que arreglar la cámara- Ikuko se quedo parada en el pasillo, ella sabía cuanto quería Usagi a Mamoru -Que paso?- se pregunto en silencio.  
  
Usagi buscaba un rollo en la mochila -Donde lo puse?- pensaba, busco en la bolsas grandes, en las pequeñas, no lo encontraba -Por dios, donde deje ese rollo- insistía, era el rollo de las fotos del día anterior -Usagi, Are you looking for this?- pregunto John mostrándole un pequeño rollo -Ah, yes, I am, thanks- lo tomó. Usagi se miro en el espejo antes de abandonar la habitación, se sonrió a sí misma y salió de ella, John bajo detrás de ella -Y ahora me dirás que hiciste ayer?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta -No, no te lo diré, es un secreto- respondió -Esta bien, pero será mejor que te comportes, Ami no es como las chicas con las que tu acostumbras salir- John se quedo inmóvil, como es que ella sabía -Si, lo sé. Vi como la mirabas ayer, así miras a las chicas que te interesan, pero te lo advierto, yo la quiero mucho, a sí que espero que no la lastimes- Usagi miro a todos en la mesa -Ohayo Gozaimasu- saludo. Se sentó a desayunar, John se sentó a su lado, permaneció callado, Usagi hablaba con su familia de lo que había hecho ayer, sobre su trabajo y lo mucho que le encantaba estar en casa de nuevo -Creo que es hora de irnos, John, Are you ready?- John asintió con la cabeza, Usagi levanto sus trastos y los de John, los lavo rápidamente -Nos vemos- se puso sus zapatos, tomo su pequeña mochila y salió, John hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Pasa algo, te ves extraño, te sientes enfermo. tal vez el clima, no espera. en Londres hace el mismo frío, entonces, ah ya se es por lo que te dije esta mañana. esta bien, creo que eres una buena persona, Ami lo noto también, no te preocupes- John le sonrío -De verdad?- Usagi lo miro -Claro que si, mírate, eres en verdad un chico guapo, tienes una linda sonrisa, y eres muy amable, ella sin duda lo vio- caminaron un rato sin decir nada, John se sentía mejor, Usagi le había dado ánimos.  
  
Llegaron a una avenida, tomaron un taxi, para llegar al hotel -Iras a buscarla hoy? Si me vieses dicho a donde ibas te hubiese dado la dirección de su casa- Usagi rompió el silencio -La recepcionista no quiso dármelo, aunque le insistí mucho, pero ella termino negándose- el taxista les anuncio que habían llegado al lugar, Usagi le pago y bajaron. Alguien toco el hombro de Usagi cuanto iban entrando al hotel, ella se giro para mirar quien era -Richard, que haces aquí?-  
  
Haruka se preparaba de desayunar, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, se asomo y encontró a Michiru -Hola- dijo la hermosa chica de cabello verde. Haruka sintió su corazón latir con fuerza -Hola- le respondió. Michiru camino hasta ella, Haruka regreso a la cocina -Quieres desayunar?- le pregunto, Michiru se sentó en la barra de la cocina -Haruka, yo. necesito que hablemos- Haruka dejo el sándwiches que estaba preparando, se giro y miro de frente a Michiru -Sé que Usagi esta aquí, Setsuna me lo dijo, así que .- Haruka se sentó frente a ella -Yo se que no he sido del todo honesta contigo, sé que te herí, sé que tú no te mereces esto, pero también sé que Te amo, y que no quiero perderte- Michiru miro a Haruka sorprendida -El hecho de que Usagi este aquí no cambia nada, ella y yo no estaremos juntas nunca, y no es por ello que estoy contigo. Michiru siento mucho haberte herido, solo quiero estar contigo- Michiru se levanto de su asiento, camino hasta ella, Haruka se levanto, ambas se unieron en un calido abrazo -Yo también te amo, Haruka- Haruka beso sus labios, suavemente y después en un frenesí de pasión, Michiru se entrego a su amada. Sus encuentros solían ser apasionados, y este no sería de ninguna manera la excepción.  
  
Haruka miro su reloj, eran las 12 de la tarde, Michiru permanecía dormida entre sus brazos, sonrío al verla tan placidamente dormida, le beso la frente y suavemente se libero de sus brazos, camino al baño y abrió las llaves de la ducha. Salio del baño, Michiru permanecía aun dormida, la miro fijamente, halló en su figura una figura un poco más pequeña, de cabellos rubios, dispersos sobre las sabanas, Haruka taño sus ojos -No debo pensar más en ella- entro al baño, cerro la puerta. Bajo el agua que caía suave sobre su cuerpo, pensó de nuevo en ella, pensó en su apasionado encuentro con Michiru, pero si ese cuerpo no viese sido el de ella, si no el de su amada Odango -Basta!!! Deja de pensar en ella- se increpó a sí misma.  
  
Michiru despertó, se encontró sola sobre la cama, escucho el agua de la regadera, así que pensó que Haruka estaría dándose un baño, se levanto, se puso su bata de color agua, y camino hasta el baño, abrió la puerta quedamente para sorprender a Haruka, pero la sorprendida fue ella -Usagi aun te amo, pero.- escucho Michiru, Haruka se dio cuenta de la presencia de Michiru, abrió la cortina -Sabía que me mentías, fui una tonta al creerte, nunca vas a dejar de amarla, y por eso no me vas amar a mí- Michiru salió del baño, Haruka tomo una toalla, se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo -Espera Michiru, estos es muy difícil para mí, la amo, sí, pero también a ti- Michiru se vestía -No me mientas, como puedes amar a dos personas, como puedes decirme que me amas, cuando el deseo por tenerla no te deja en paz- Haruka no sabía que hacer para detenerla, si se iba sabía que esta vez no volvería -No me dejes, Michiru, si tu te vas no me queda nada- Michiru se detuvo, si ella dejaba a Haruka no le quedaba más, era lo único que tenía, solo se tenían ellas, no había mas, miro hacia abajo, encontró el estuche de su violín, incluso aquel pedazo de madera, que fue su compañero por muchos años, antes de ser una Senshi, no era más que un sustituto de amor, para su soledad, solo un instrumentó, que nunca la abrazo o la beso. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, había detenido ese llanto, ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Miro a Haruka, su rostro, húmedo aun por el baño, que ocultaba sus lagrimas, pero sus ojos rojos y húmedos eran muestra de su llanto -Si realmente me amas, que estas dispuesta a dejar, a sacrificar?- pregunto, su cabello empezó a fluctuarse por el aire que entraba suave por la ventana, Haruka miro a la chica frente a ella, tan bella, tan perfecta, la amaba con locura, más allá de la simple pasión, o amor, que sentía por su princesa, se podía romper en mil pedazos frente a ella, la amaba, y que podía sacrificar -Hablas de ella?- pregunto indecisa -No, hablo de nosotras, hablo de que si estas preparada a tener una relación conmigo, a dejar de jugar, a ser libres, sin ataduras, a amar, y saber lo que es amar, a dejar ser libre al otro, a dejar que se realice, hablo de tener vidas propias, hablo de viajar sola, y que tu vuelvas a correr, hablo de que si la amas a ella, esta bien, sé que me amas, y eso me basta, pero debo saber en que lugar de tu vida estoy, a que tanto vives por ti misma, y me dejas vivir- Haruka se sintió bombardeada por todas las palabras que Michiru había dicho, giraron por su cabeza 'Que tan libre soy', se pregunto 'Que tanto vivo por ella, que tanto vivo su vida, que tanto vivo mi vida' -Desde que ella se fue te ataste a mi como a un salvavidas en medio de un naufragio, vivías mi vida, y odiabas que yo tuviera una vida aparte de la tuya, yo sentía terror, te perdía a cada momento, a cada segundo sentía que tu mente estaba en otro lado, me besabas, pero sabía que en tu mente besabas a otra, me tocabas, y deseabas que mi cuerpo fuera el de otra persona, nunca fuiste mía en verdad, nunca serás mía mientras no quieras serlo- Michiru tomo el violín -Esto es lo único que tengo de verdad, sabes que es lo peor, que tú odias este violín, por que sabes que hay una relación inmensa entre él y yo, y a mi me ocurre igual, Usagi y tú están unidas, por tu amor ciego hacia ella. Ahora te entiendo, pero siento una gran pena por ti- Michiru salió de la habitación, Haruka se derrumbo en el suelo, lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida, en un llanto trágico, triste, desgarrado. Michiru escucho el llanto de Haruka, sujeto el violín con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho, ese llanto le rompía el corazón, nunca había oído ese llanto en Haruka, y la estaba lastimando, quebrándola.  
  
Michiru suspiro con fuerza, intento dar un paso, salir de ese lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, parecía estar congelada. Haruka lloraba intensamente, derramada sobre el piso como un frágil trapo arrojado al aire, caído dentro de una circulo de dolor. Michiru seguía detrás de la puerta, aun inerte. Sus ojos cerrados, su mente visualizando a una Haruka frágil, a una chica temerosa e irreal -Levántate, deja de llorar como niña, deja de lastimarte y lastimarme- Haruka se contuvo, la voz desabrida y endeble de Michiru la saco de su estado. Se levanto -Michiru, aun estas aquí?- camino hasta la puerta, la toalla la cubría aun, su delgado cuerpo ahora lucía fuerte -Michiru- Michiru la miro, su cuerpo había recuperado la movilidad -Haruka- se miraron por un largo tiempo, los ojos azules de la rubia, aun con una tonalidad roja, debido al incesante llanto, fijos en los bellos ojos verde de Michiru, menor mente rojos, pero los signos de llanto estaban ahí.  
  
Setsuna caminaba sin rumbo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero parecía lejana, distante. Su mirada, vacía, colocada en ningún punto. Su mayor preocupación ahora era Hotaru, y como le iba a decir que se tenía que ir, como le diría que tendría que dejarla, puesto que sus obligaciones, las cuales había dejado al decidir ser una persona común, ahora exigían su presencia. Se sentó en una pequeña banca, en el parque cercano a casa. Miro a una pequeña niña jugando con su madre, las miro felices, así se había sentido a lado de Hotaru, feliz, siendo su madre, jugando con ella en ese mismo parque cuando aun Hotaru era una niña, ahora era toda una señorita, y el próximo año asistiría a la Universidad. Estaba contenta, ya que había intentado ser una buena madre, sabía que no era perfecta, pero se sentía orgullosa de su labor como tal. Hotaru no tenía a nadie, después de la muerte de su padre, en aquella terrible batalla contra el Pharaon 90, Haruka y Michiru la habían ayudado a criarla, pero estas habían decidido hacer su vida a parte, y no las criticaba, estaban en su derecho, después de todo, ella había decidido hacerse cargo de ella.  
  
-Mama, que haces aquí?- Hotaru interrumpió los pensamientos de Setsuna, su linda sonrisa la distrajo por un momento -Hotaru, es solo que salí temprano y quise sentarme un momento aquí a recordar, recuerdas cuando veníamos a jugar aquí- dijo señalando a la madre y a su pequeña que jugaban en el parque -Claro, es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos- dijo sentándose a su lado. -No recuerdo muchas cosas que pase con mi padre, sé que fue bueno, pero débil, pero tú estuviste conmigo desde entonces, desde que él murió, y por eso te quiero mucho, Setsuna- se recargo en su hombro. Permanecieron así, Setsuna sentía tanta tranquilidad, pero la idea de tener que separarse de ella la torturo, estaba muy preocupada, y no sabía ahora como separarse de ella sin lastimarla, ni lastimarse. -Hotaru, mi tiempo aquí se acaba- Hotaru levanto su cabeza del hombro de Setsuna, la miro, Setsuna permanecía mirando aquélla pareja de madre e hija -Ya no puedo ser más una persona común, mi deber en el domo del tiempo me llama, tengo que irme- Hotaru no había pronunciado palabra alguna, seguía procesando lo que Setsuna decía sin mirarla -sé que estarás bien, dentro de poco entrarás a la Universidad, serás una niña buena y cumplirás tus sueños, y me sentiré muy orgullosa de ti- -Pero no te tendré a ti- murmuró -Tú no estarás a mi lado, y entonces me sentiré sola, como cuando mi padre me abandonaba, por cumplir sus sueños de científico, no tendré a nadie- se levanto de la banca -Ves a esa paraje, yo nunca tuve una vida así, hasta que llegaste tú, y ahora vas a dejarme, eso es muy injusto!!- Hotaru cubrió su rostro con sus manos, parecía una pequeña hoja, vacía, temblorosa, que esta a punto de desprenderse de un gran árbol, que por un tiempo fue su padre, y ahora moría. Setsuna se levanto, trato de abrazar a Hotaru, intento consolarla -No!! No me toques, no quiero que sientas lastima por mí, no quiero tu lastima- Hotaru corrió, alejándose de ella. Setsuna se quedo ahí, de pie, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, el aire frío soplaba, Setsuna suspiro, miro a su alrededor, descubrió el pequeño portafolio de Hotaru junto a la banca, se había marchado, dejándolo en el lugar. Lo tomo y decidió volver a casa.  
  
Hotaru estaba en su habitación, miraba dentro de si misma, todas aquellas cosas hermosas que había pasado con Setsuna desde que se habían mudado ahí venían a su cabeza. Se levanto, tomo un pañuelo, seco sus ojos y salió de la habitación. En el sillón de la sala estaba su mochila, la miro, recordó que la había dejado en el parque, así que si estaba aquí era porque Setsuna había vuelto. -Hotaru, debemos hablar, pues no me queda mucho tiempo, y no deseo que terminemos mal, Hotaru, es mi deber cuidar el domo del tiempo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo por más tiempo, esa es mi obligación- Hotaru la miraba, sin responder, meditabunda -Por favor, di algo, di que aceptas, que entiendes cual es mi deber- Hotaru se dejo caer sobre el sofá, dio un fuerte suspiro -Lo entiendo, sé que debes irte, esta bien, vete. -Pero tú estarás bien, verdad, además solo faltan unos pocos meses para que ingreses a la Universidad, y puedes quedarte con Haruka y Michiru, estoy segura de que aceptaran- Hotaru la miro -No quiero quedarme con ellas, puedo cuidarme yo sola, no necesito de nadie, me quedare aquí, además esta casa me la dejo mi padre, tengo el dinero de sus cuentas, creo que me servirá, no tengo problemas- Setsuna escucho la rudeza de sus palabras, le estaba diciendo que no le importaba que se marchara, pero sabía que esa era una mascara, Hotaru era una niña demasiado susceptible, pero a veces mantenía un temple cruel, para evitar ser lastimada. -Entiendo, entonces no habrá ningún problema. Buenas noches- Setsuna abandono el lugar y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Hotaru subió a su habitación -Que importa que se valla, estaré bien, nunca tuve alguien que estuviera realmente a mi lado- se cambio de ropa, tomo un suéter y salió. Salió de la casa, sin avisarle a Setsuna. Setsuna se preparaba para dormir, tenía que salir temprano por la mañana, tenía que avisar en la escuela que dejaría de trabajar a ahí y arreglar las cuentas bancarias, para que Hotaru pudiese usarlas sin ningún problema.  
  
Hotaru caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, buscaba la forma de distraer su mente, estaba seriamente herida, lo único que había tenido estos años era el amor de Setsuna, había estado feliz a su lado. Después de todo lo que ocurrió con su vida, haber sido poseída por la maldad pura, las terribles batallas contra Neherenia y Galaxia, habían sido para ella momentos duros, apreciaba al resto de las chicas, aunque extrañaba tener a Chibiusa a su lado, tenía pocos amigos, dos en realidad, pero era muy reservada hacia ellos, no se sentía segura de hablar de si misma con ellos, Misato y Ryu eran sus compañeros, desde la secundaria, hacia seis años desde entonces, cuando todas ellas lograron al fin la paz, y cuando Usagi se marcho, lo cual trajo para ellas la seguridad de que ningún mal volvería.  
  
Cuando Usagi se marcho, todas ellas se separaron, pero estuvieron en paz, sin problemas, era cierto que Usagi era un vinculo poderoso, las unía, pero con ella tan lejos, habían estado distanciadas, pero no apartadas del todo, solían tener reuniones, con tanta regularidad como podían, Hotaru solía disfrutar de las interesantes charlas de cada una de ellas. Solo Haruka parecía ausente, siempre cautiva en un mar de pensamientos que parecía que ni ella misma admitía, pero el resto parecía feliz, cumpliendo sus sueños. Ninguna parecía extrañar a Usagi, estaban bien sin ella. -Debo aprender de ella, podré ser feliz, sin Setsuna a mi lado- se dijo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sailor Padme amidala_skywalk@hotmail.com  
  
Nota: Pues aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, estaba muy confundida, pero creo que he logrado sacarlo, y espero que les guste, sobre Setsuna, recuerden que en el manga siempre mostró cierta fascinación por Endymion, no romántica, creo que más bien era admiración. Por otro lado hay muchas cosas que aun están en el aire, pero pronto tendrán un desarrollo, que será la parte importante en el desenlace de esta historia. Y no olviden enviar sus comentarios y sugerencias al mail de siempre. Besos. 


	5. Cuando te conocí

Capitulo 5: Cuando te conocí  
  
Ami miro su reloj, estaba en el tiempo justo para llegar. Había dormido bastante, había hecho un poco de ejercicio, desayuno bien, fue a hacer algunas compras antes de medio día, había limpiado la casa y se había dado un baño antes de irse a trabajar. Eran más de las ocho treinta de la noche. Hacia frío, seguramente pronto empezaría a nevar. Se sonrío a sí misma, pensando que sería un buen día, aunque él no estuviera con ella.  
  
Camino hasta llegar al hospital, estaba a 20 minutos de su casa. Llego hasta la pequeña entrada de la parte trasera del hospital. Miro a su alrededor, había bastantes pacientes, la mayoría presentaba cuadros gripales, todos ellos con ese aspecto deprimente, pero que a Ami le rompía el corazón. Camino hasta la recepción, saludo a Karen -Konichiwa, Karen, algun mensaje para mí- Karen, que atendía el teléfono, le hizo una seña para que la esperara un momento, Ami se quito los guantes, froto sus manos -Doctora Ami, que gusto, sí, ayer vino un joven, extranjero, pregunto por ti, dijo que hoy volvía, para verte, pero no dejo mensaje. Ah! Y el Doctor Kaoru la espera en su oficina, creo que es todo- Ami se pregunto -Un chico extranjero dices, pues no sé de quien se trate, esta bien, gracias. Iré a cambiarme y después con el Doctor Kaoru-  
  
Ami camino hasta el guardarropa, la habitación era un lugar pequeño, solo había lockers y un pequeño sofá. Su locker tenía un pequeño kanji, con su nombre, escrito sobre una placa negra con letras brillantes, blancas. Se puso la bata y su estetoscopio al cuello, guardo el abrigo dentro del locker, tomo sus lentes, sujeto su beeper y salió del lugar. Camino hasta el elevador, miro la lista de pacientes antes de subir. Observo su nombre, en la lista de espera, e ingresó al elevador, llego hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del Doctor Kaoru, director del hospital.  
  
-Me llamó?- dijo Ami al entrar en la habitación, el Doctor Kaoru leía unos informes, los dejo sobre la mesa y centro su mirada en Ami, era un hombre joven, de acaso 35 años, era atractivo y atraía mucho a Ami, pero era un hombre con obligaciones, era casado, lo cual había roto el corazón de Ami -Siéntate, necesito que hablemos de algo- Ami se sentó sobre la silla de piel negra, tan suave como ella la recordaba, habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí, cuando su relación con Kaede Kaoru termino. Ese recuerdo paso por su cabeza -Creo que esto te pondrá feliz, será la primera cosa que te diga que te haga feliz, cuando todo lo que ha salido de mi te ha lastimado...- Ami lo miro, turbada, preguntándose que sería, pensaba en todo, talvez se divorciaría, y entonces ella podría vivir su amor con él -te eligieron para ser candidata a Jefe de residentes, y eres la favorita, estoy seguro de que la obtendrás- ella lo miro desconcertada, no era lo que esperaba, pero le agradaba la noticia -Me siento muy halagada, pero no podré aceptarla, ya que quiero mi traslado a otro hospital, ya la he pedido, solo estoy esperando que me asignen- Kaede la miro, Ami le sonrío cálidamente -Es lo mejor, para ambos, ya no puedo aguantar más estar aquí, estaré mejor en otro sitio, tú también lo estarás- Ami se levanto del asiento -Y si no hay más, espero que hagas saber a la directiva mi decisión, con permiso- Ami salió de la oficina.  
  
Ami camino de regreso al elevador, camino derecha, como si nada pasara, sin vacilar. Pero no pudo contenerse, salió hacia las escaleras, con lágrimas en los ojos, se había prometido a sí misma no llorar de nuevo por él, él solo la había lastimado y ahora estaba bien sin su presencia, aunque en el fondo deseaba estar con él, lo anhelaba.  
  
Seis meses antes...  
  
Ami había empezado su residencia en el hospital central de Tokio, había estado en una pequeña comunidad al norte de la ciudad, sin embargo por motivos administrativos había sido reasignada a hospital de Tokio. Ahí conoció a Kaede, el jefe de Urgencias, un hombre gentil y culto, Ami sintió una gran admiración por él, a primera vista era un hombre emprendedor, el ideal para Ami. Comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, Ami procuraba mantenerse cerca de él, y a él parecía agradarle su compañía. Ami había aprendido a ser más abierta, había sido un proceso duro, siempre se había ocultado en los estudios, pero ahora estaba en el mundo real, y tenía que salir de su caparazón. La admiración que Ami profesaba por él era correspondida, él también admiraba a Ami, admiraba de ella su entereza, su facilidad para actuar en casos de emergencia, su resistencia. Su antigua vida como Sailor Mercury la había hecho soportar situaciones extremas, la había hecho resistente a la muerte, aunque a veces la hacía decaer sabía que no era el final, que a veces hay cosas que no puedes controlar. Eso lo había aprendido en su pasado, y lo aplicaba en su vida presente.  
  
Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto, Ami sentía que él era el hombre por el que había esperado, pero ella no era la chica con la que el debía estar, Kaede le confeso que estaba casado, que lo estaba desde hace 6 años. Pero a veces las cosas que nacen deben tener un ciclo de vida para poder morir, y ambos iniciaron una relación amorosa, que dio a Ami vida, pero fugaz, ya que la vida real de Kaede estaba más allá de su alcance. Ami disfruto la relación al máximo, pero se salió de sus manos, sin darse cuenta se enamoro profundamente de él, y sentía una gran impotencia al saberlo de otra. Kaede también estaba enamorado de ella, pero era un amor inverosímil, así que ante la resignación de ambos al no saber como mantener más el amor entre ellos todo termino.  
  
Ami sintió el mundo en su contra, todo pareció tan difícil, tan doloroso, después de eso todo lo veía gris, nada tenía color, y tuvo que aguantar su dolor sola, no fue capaz de hablar de ello con nadie, la persona que siempre la había escuchado y apoyado estaba a muchos kilómetros, al otro lado del mundo. Se encontraba sola, pero decidió ser fuerte, no era la única pérdida que había sufrido, desde el divorcio de sus padres, hacia ya tantos años, nada la había afectado tanto, pero si lo había superado en el pasado, esta vez no sería diferente. Salio de su depresión, sabía que tendría la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, algo en su corazón se lo decía, y que esta vez la persona sería la correcta.  
  
Presente...  
  
Ami se levanto, había permanecido sentada en las escaleras compadeciéndose a si misma, seco su ojos, se irguió, y bajo, hasta la planta baja, miro a su alrededor, eso era lo que ella amaba, estar en la sala de Urgencias, atendiendo personas, siendo lo que siempre soñó ser.  
  
-Hello, is Doctor Ami here?- Karen recordó aquella voz, elegante y amable. -You again, yes, she's here, one moment- Karen llamo a Ami, Ami estaba observando a un paciente, en la cama uno, cuando su beeper sonó, el paciente estaba bien -Meiko, por favor ponle un suero y que no tome liquidos, tengo que atender una llamada, enseguida vuelvo- le dijo a una enfermera. Ami camino hasta la recepción -me llamaste Karen- Karen platicaba con un joven -Doctora, aquí esta el chico que la busco ayer, Bye John, Ami's here- se despidió de él, Ami lo miro, extrañada de encontrarlo frente a ella, el chico inglés, amigo de Usagi. -Hello, Ami- la saludo, con una bella sonrisa, Ami no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa sonrisa -Hi, John, What's up?.  
  
-Aun no entiendo que haces aquí, creí que respetabas mi decisión- Usagi cuestionaba a Richard, él estaba mirándola, fijamente -Deja de mirarme así, dime a que viniste- Richard giro su rostro y poso su mirada en la taza de café sobre la mesa -No quiero perderte, no estoy dispuesto a ello- Usagi lo miro, sentía un gran cariño por él, acerco su mano a su rostro y lo levanto, sus ojos se encontraron -Lo siento, no quise ser grosera- Usagi no pudo evitar sentir un leve sobresalto, aquellos ojos, tan hermosos, le parecieron un océano interminable, en verdad solo sentía cariño por ese chico, o era un amor que ella se había negado a ver. Richard tomo su mano y la sujeto entre las suyas. Usagi se centro en sus sentimientos hacia él -Lo has visto- Usagi salió de ellos -Eh, a quién?- dijo confundida -Al hombre que amas, lo has visto, has hablado ya con él, ya volviste con él, aun lo amas?- Usagi se sintió un poco bombardeada ante tantas preguntas -si, ya lo vi, ya hable con él, no he regresado con él, no sé si aun lo amo- fue totalmente honesta, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer -Ya veo, y sobre mi?- Richard sabía lo que quería -Richard, yo no sé, estoy muy confundida- Richard no se conformaba con esa respuesta, tenía que actuar, había venido hasta aquí por una razón, y no se iría sin ella. -Usagi, no he venido a jugar, no cuando tú no eres un premio, he venido por ti, te amo, y no quiero que te quedes aquí, quiero que vengas conmigo de regreso a Londres en cuanto termine el tiempo de estancia al que fuiste enviada- Usagi se quedo callada, estaba sorprendida.  
  
John había estado sentado en la sala de espera de Urgencias por más de dos horas, veía pasar a Ami, pero poco pudieron hablar, ya que tuvo que atender urgencias, miraba con que disposición actuaba la bella chica de cabellos azules, sin perder la prudencia, siendo tan buena en lo que hacia, entonces su aprecio por ella crecía poco a poco, era como si ella tuviera todo exactamente templado, era tan análoga a Usagi, manejaba las cosas difíciles con tal naturalidad, que parecían haber nacido con un valor que la mayoría de las personas no poseía. Tomaba un café junto a la maquina de dulces, parecía cansado de estar ahí, se levanto y camino un poco, se encontró con Kaede, quien lo miro extrañado, al verlo rondando el hospital -Quien eres?- John lo miro -I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese- Kaede hablaba poco inglés -What do here?- John lo miro, tenía ganas de reírse, debido a la pregunta, pero se controlo -What am I doing here? I understand that. I'm waiting for Doctor Ami- Kaede escucho el nombre de Ami -John, here you are, I was looking for you- ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de la chica -Yes, I'm here, nice to meet you, I'm John, Bye- se despidió del doctor, camino hasta encontrarse con Ami, Ami ni siquiera miro a Kaede y se alejo del lugar acompañada de John.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, hemos tenido mucho trabajo, me tome un pequeño descanso, vamos a la sala de residentes, ahí podremos hablar- Ambos se dirigieron al lugar. La sala era un pequeño cubículo del otro lado de urgencias, tenía tres sillones, un refrigerador, un horno de microondas y un televisor. John se sentó en el sillón doble, Ami preparaba un poco de café -Y dime, a que debo tu visita- comenzó a interrogarlo -Quería verte de nuevo, sé que estas muy ocupada, ayer vine y no te encontré, por eso regrese- Ami le dio una taza con café -Ah, así que tú eras el chico misterioso que vino ayer, y que puedo hacer por ti- Ami estaba siendo un poco fría con el chico, así que John trato de ser más directo -Quiero conocerte, no quiero irme de Japón sin saber nada de la mujer más hermosa que he conocido- las mejillas de Ami se ruborizaron, el halago de John había sido muy directo, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada -Sé que no me conoces, y que tal vez te parezca una locura, pero Ami, eres tan bella que no puedo evitar que las palabras salgan de mi boca, déjame conocerte...- John se aproximo a Ami, estaba frente a su rostro, casi rozando su nariz con la suya, podía sentir la respiración de Ami chocar contra su rostro, suavemente, intento acercarse más, pero Ami retrocedió, lo miro confusa -Creo que este no es el momento, tengo mucho trabajo- Ami se levanto del sillón, tomo su estetoscopio, lo colgó a su cuello -Creo que será mejor que te vallas, ahora tengo que trabajar- John estaba desconcertado de cierta forma, ya que la frialdad de Ami era algo que no esperaba -Esta bien, pero podemos vernos, después, cuando no trabajes- Ami lo rechazaría, aquel era solo un chico extranjero, algo que para ella estaba desaprobado, pero la bella cara de John la hizo dudar, estaba siendo atraída por ese carismático chico, y no podía evitarlo -Talvez... mañana, salgo a las ocho de la mañana, será la única hora, después tengo cosas que hacer- John sonrió, salió del lugar, caminaron juntos hasta la salida del hospital -Te veré mañana, Ami- e inclinándose deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica, a Ami se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, John ya se encontraba a varios metros de ella, toco su mejilla y la acaricio, como buscando los restos de aquel acto de afecto, que nunca había recibido de un chico desconocido, pero que en su corazón comenzaba a ocupar un lugar.  
  
John caminaba de regreso a casa cuando se encontró en el camino a Usagi y Richard, que caminaba hacia el mismo lugar. -Hello John- saludo Richard, Usagi, que caminaba del brazo de Richard sonrió -Que te parece si mañana, después de la rueda de prensa, vamos a conocer la ciudad, los tres- lo invito Usagi -Irán ustedes, yo tengo una cita- respondió John -Vaya!, apenas llegaste a esta ciudad y ya tiene una cita, no me sorprende, así eres tú- comento Richard -Te veré mañana Usagi- se despidió. Usagi y John caminaron juntos de regreso a casa -Ese chico debe estar en verdad loco por ti, mira que venir desde Londres solo para verte, eso debe ser amor- Usagi no hizo algún comentario acerca del tema, permaneciendo pensativa durante el trayecto.  
  
Usagi cepillaba su cabellera dorada, sentada frente al espejo, mirándose, podía haber en su rostro una chispa de vida. Se miro fijamente, estaba de cierta forma feliz, una felicidad que no había sentido desde su llegada a Japón -Acaso es por Richard?- se pregunto, aquel muchacho estaba ahora tan cerca de ella, había venido solo por verle de nuevo, por no perder lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, pero en su corazón solo existía espacio para Mamoru, o eso le parecía. Dejo el cepillo, miraba la foto de ella con Mamoru, era el hombre que había amado desde hacia tantos siglos, estaba en su corazón aun antes de conocerlo en esta vida. Pero entonces aquel encuentro, había sido un encuentro lastimoso, las palabras de Mamoru la habían lastimado, no podía perdonarlo. Dejo la foto, se levanto de su asiento, camino por la habitación, intentando encontrar alguna razón, pero todo estaba revuelto en su mente, había tantos sentimientos que ni ella misma entendía.  
  
Mamoru estaba en casa, no había podido dormir bien desde aquel día, estaba tan confuso. Había ocupado su tiempo en salir, pero salir era estar aun más solo, tenía amigos, pero no deseaba hablar con ellos, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero sabía que después de esa noche, quizá toda posibilidad era poco probable.  
  
Usagi estaba sentada sobre la cama de Mamoru, este la miraba, no habían dicho una palabra desde que habían llegado, se sentó junto a ella. Usagi entonces lo miro, y sintió aquella sensación de nuevo, entonces sus labios se buscaron, entregándose en un dulce beso, que pronto se volvió en uno apasionado, sus cuerpos entonces se reconocieron, y comenzaron a unirse en una pasión aun mayor. Sus manos se recorrían, sintiéndose mutuamente, y sin decir nada, se recostaron en la cama, Mamoru sobre Usagi, envolviéndola en una pasión que había contenido por años. Pero las manos de Usagi se detuvieron, y lo empujaron hacia atrás, deteniendo su acto de amor, Usagi salio de la cama, para pararse junto a la puerta -Debo irme- dijo tomando su abrigo -Espera!! Que es lo que pasa?- dijo él, suplicando una respuesta -No lo se- dijo ella -entonces, dime, que debo creer- Usagi no lo miraba -Cree en mi, solo eso- Mamoru se levanto -Creer en ti? Pero como? Dime lo tú, que ni siquiera dices lo que sientes, que esta pasando??, es acaso que hay alguien más?- la pregunta salio a flote, la duda que lo acosaba desde su llegada -No- respondió, casi enmudecida, acorralada -No te creo- respondió él, Usagi entonces miro de nuevo a Mamoru -Por que??- cuestionó ella. Mamoru camino hasta ella -Ya no sé si te amo- dijo, en defensa de si mismo -No cuando me engañas- Usagi no creía lo que oía -No. no me importas ya- entonces Usagi tomo su bolsa, no lo miro de nuevo, estaba en verdad dolida -Adiós- dijo, y salió del lugar.  
  
Aquel recuerdo lo abrumo, no se atrevía a buscarla después de eso, sabía que ella se negaría para él, era lo mejor, talvez, no hacerlo. Aunque lo que en verdad temía era ser sincero, decir que él salía con alguien, aunque era pasado, era solo una manera de evitarlo.  
  
Usagi se levanto con más animo, estaba emocionada de alguna forma extraña, había dejado de pensar en todo aquello, y estaba esperando que el día de hoy fuera el mejor de su vida. Se dio un baño, que la ánimo aun más, despertando por completo. Se vistió y dejo su cabello suelto, tal y como a él le gustaba, toco la puerta de John para llamarlo, John también notó en cambio, estaba más animada que antes, pero no le comento nada, sabía que ella no deseaba pensar en nada.  
  
Desayunaron tranquilamente, solo ellos dos pues se habían levantado más temprano. Así pues terminaron, lavaron los platos, prepararon su material y salieron del hogar de Usagi. Así llego la conferencia, que duro relativamente poco, pues a Usagi el tiempo le parecía demasiado rápido, y así deseaba que fuera. Él la estaría esperando, entonces estaría con él todo el resto del día. John, en cambio, había perdido su cita a las ocho de la mañana, a esa hora el estaba llegando al Hotel, sentía mucho eso, pero sabía que su trabajo era primero, aunque Ami estaría quizá aun en espera, o quizá no.  
  
Richard llego a las diez, tal y como había quedado. Se sentó en la sala de recepción. Dentro del salón de conferencias dieron por terminada esta, Usagi guardo su cámara, John anotaba los últimos detalles, y escuchaba la grabación, camino hasta la maquina de fax y envió uno, con notas para el periódico -Mañana debemos enviar las fotos y las conferencias completas, en cuatro días nos vamos- dijo John a Usagi -Si esta bien, en la noche revelare todo- respondió, colgó la maleta en su hombro.  
  
Ambos salieron del salón -Usagi!!- llamo Richard, Usagi le sonrió, estaba en verdad contenta de verle -Hola John, como te va- John sonrió, pues noto el cambio aun mayor en ella -Bueno, los dejo. ah, por cierto, podrías darme la dirección de tu amiga Ami?- Usagi saco un lápiz y apunto la dirección y le dio indicaciones de cómo irse. Ambos al fin volvieron a estar solos.  
  
Usagi movía el azúcar en el café, Richard miraba con atención a la chica, quien evitaba mirarlo, pues por extraño que pareciera, su presencia la ponía nerviosa. -Así que esto es Japón, valla, es diferente a Londres, aunque el frío es muy similar- dijo Richard, tratando de comenzar algún tipo de conversación, Usagi lo miro y sonrió -Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa- Richard tomo su mano, lo que puso en aprietos a Usagi, sintió un enorme cosqueilleo recorrerla -Me mostrarás la ciudad, o solo vamos a estar sentados aquí??- le pregunto. Usagi entonces suspiro aliviada -Esta bien, lo siento, nos vamos??- Usagi entonces se levanto de su asiento, Richard pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar -A donde me llevarás?- pregunto el chico entusiasmado. Usagi no hizo caso, y siguió caminando, a Richard no le quedo más que seguirla.  
  
La ciudad estaba tapizada de tiendas departamentales, era en verdad una ciudad hermosa, aunque había grandes anuncios, le daba una buena vista al lugar, Richard no dejaba de sorprenderse ante los bellos aparadores de las tiendas, Usagi continuaba caminando, parecía buscar un lugar, mientras Richard la seguía, sin saber a donde lo llevaba. Richard seguia viendo, cuando Usagi se paro delante suyo, la chica miraba fijamente una tienda, era la más hermosa del lugar, una tienda de Joyas, Osa.P, Usagi entonces le dijo -Debo ver a alguien ahí, vienes?- le pregunto, como si no le importará demasiado su compañía. Richard miro como Usagi, sin importar nada, lo dejaba del lado de la calle, mientras entraba en la tienda.  
  
Ami tomaba el té, había sido una noche difícil, aunque no le molestaba en los más mínimo, amaba su trabajo tanto que no le importaba trabajar sin descanso, se sentó en la suave alfombra, dejo su taza sobre la pequeña mesita, entonces, cuando miraba una revista, el timbre se escucho, Ami se pregunto quien sería, su madre había salido a EU a una operación, no tenía programado ninguna cita para ese día, así que camino hasta la puerta, miro por el ojillo de la puerta, era aquel buen mozo chico, de cabello castaño, de elegante porte, que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, Ami sonrió, no esperaba que él viniera a buscarla, pensó que ya no le vería, pues no había llegado a la cita por la mañana, miro su reloj, un poco más de medio día. Ami respiro hondo, jalo suavemente su cuerpo, hasta enfrentar la perilla de la puerta -Aquí voy- dijo suavemente, y abrió lentamente la puerta, Ami entonces se topó con unos bellos ojos verdes, que la miraban tiernamente, entonces su corazón latió fuerte, y aquella sensación extraña recorrió su estomago como cientos de mariposas agitadas, solo pudo entonces sonreír -Hola, lamento no haber llegado esta mañana- la voz de John fue para ella como una susurro, estaba en un trance demasiado profundo, intentando razonar los sentimientos que estaban revueltos en su mente.  
  
Usagi miraba la tienda, fascinada ante algún hecho. Su mente entonces viajo diez años atrás, cuando era solo una joven adolescente, ahí estaba ella, descubriendo su pasado, entonces, en aquel lugar lo conoció por primera vez, cuando lanzo su rosa roja para defender a la débil chica, dándole ánimos para pelear. -Amor a primera vista- dijo en japonés, evitando que Richard entendiera. Miro el lugar donde su vida como una Sailor Senshi empezó, pero eso no importaba, si no que en ese lugar, por primera vez, sintió amor real, era un amor que reencarnaba con ella, era algo que la seguía desde siglos atrás, pero no podía ser de otra manera, no cuando él era el hombre de su vida, por siempre, eternamente -Usagi-chan!!!- la voz de aquella mujer saco a Usagi de sus pensamientos platónicos -Si?- dijo al mirarla, era una hermosa mujer pelirroja, ojos azules, que la miraban feliz -Naru-chan!!!- dijo, reconociendo a su antigua compañera de escuela, ambas se abrazaron, Richard estaba en la entrada del lugar, Naru lo miro -Quien es ese chico, viene contigo??- le pregunto a Usagi, Usagi giro para verlo -Ah, si, es un buen amigo de Londres, come here Richard- dijo, Richard camino hasta ella -El es Richard, this is my old friend Naru- dijo, presentándolos.  
  
Usagi y Naru se aislaron en una conversación que Richard no entendía, ambas parecían felices en aquel reencuentro, Usagi platicaba a Naru su vida en Londres, como había trabajado duro, como nunca, para lograr lo que ahora tenía. Richard, por su lado prefirió recorrer la tienda, era un lugar hermosos, de fina estructura y decorado, Naru se había quedado a cargo del lugar después de que su madre había decidido viajar a Paris y residir en el lugar. Naru era una mujer feliz, tenía una hermosa casa, que había comprado su madre para ella, no se había casado, tenía una vida agitada, pero no por ello no tenía una vida amorosa, salía con un apuesto empresario, que la amaba y ella amaba, era simplemente una mujer completa -Y tu? Ah, ya sé, viniste para casarte con Mamoru, sabes, siempre quise eso, son la pareja perfecta- Usagi miro a su amiga, su rostro sonriente había cambiado -No, Mamoru y yo hemos terminado, quizá para siempre- Naru miro preocupada a su amiga -Por qué?? Si se aman tanto- Usagi volvió a mirar aquel vitral por el que algunas vez él había entrado para protegerla, lo había extrañado tanto, pero había decidido ser fuerte por él, no rendirse, cumplir su promesa, pero estaba en verdad herida -El amor a veces no lo es todo- dijo melancólica -Porque cuando las personas cambian, aun cuando se aman, ya no pueden estar juntas, sin herirse- Usagi lloro, era algo que la estaba lastimando en verdad, no lo había visto así hasta ahora, en aquel lugar donde ambos sellaron su amor, donde juntos, en sus realidades pasadas, se vieron por primera vez, no habían tenido una buena relación entonces, pues sus personalidades chocaban, contrarias una a la otra, tal y como ahora. En aquel entonces eran adolescentes -Cuando te conocí, supe que te amaría por siempre- dijo Usagi en voz baja, cerro sus ojos, pensó que todo esto pasaba por algo, y ahora su amor era aun más fuerte, que en ese entonces, ahora lo sabía y lo entendía, pero sería demasiado tarde para ellos ya? -No lo es, aun es tiempo, un amor así tiene todo el tiempo del Universo- le dijo Naru, tomando su mano -Ve y dile lo que sientes, ya no puedes esconderlo más- Usagi sonrió, estaba de acuerdo -Desde cuando me importa tanto el futuro?- le pregunto a Naru -Soy solo una chica enamorada, no es así?- Naru afirmo con la cabeza, se levanto, más decidida que nunca, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando aquellos ojos azules, brillantes y bellos la miraron, sonriendo en una expresión que haría hervir hasta el corazón más frío -Nos vamos ya?- pregunto aquel chico, Usagi tembló de nuevo, estuvo a punto de caer frente a él, rendida como aquella primera vez, Naru la miro, preocupada por la actitud de su amiga ante él chico, era cierto que era un buen espécimen masculino, poseía las cualidades más exactas y perfectas en su varonil rostro, su cabello era una dulce sinfonía de tonos dorados, aquello incluso la hizo mirarlo de otra manera, entendía de cierta forma la actitud de Usagi, aunque no la justificaba -Estas bien- pregunto preocupado, tocando con su mano la frente de Usagi, estaba caliente, parecía apunto de caer en una terrible fiebre, pero Usagi salio del shock, con toda la fuerza de su ser intento recobrarse, estaba entre dos sentimientos, dos sensaciones, tan distintas, pero tan iguales. Que la estaban poniendo en una situación demasiado incomoda.  
  
Ami tomaba el té, sentada, frente aquel bello rostro, John la miraba, cada vez más interesado en su belleza, su permisible personalidad lo ahogaba, estaba siendo consumido por un sentimiento demasiado grande, que incluso para él era preocupante, no había sentido nada parecido, o cercano a eso, era toda una nueva experiencia, volcándolo en un remolino de sensaciones, que lo asustaban, pero reconfortaban su ser. Estaba siendo poseído por eso que él nunca quiso expresar alguna vez: amor. -Quieres más té?- pregunto Ami, John miro su taza, había bebido sin sentir, como buscando calmar su sed -Si, por favor- Ami sonrío -Eres muy extraño, vienes a buscarme y solo tomas té- John sonrió -No es eso, es que tu belleza no me deja hablar- el rostro de Ami se ilumino en una rosado tenue -Y todo esto me ocurre de forma extraña, yo no soy así, pero cuando te conocí todo mi mundo cambio, Ami, dime que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, dime que tu sientes lo mismo por mi- Ami lo miraba, intentando entender, su mente casi en blanco, aquello la sorprendía, pero la estaba haciendo feliz -Yo, yo no sé- dijo -Talvez, pero no quiero engañarte- John estaba tomando su mano -Es solo que aun es muy pronto- Ami se levanto, soltando a John, camino hasta la ventana -Te irás en unos días, y después quizá me olvides- dijo, dándole la espalda -No, no. yo no quiero olvidarte, como hacerlo, cuando mi corazón esta apunto de morir si tu no me dices que si- Ami se giro, John camino hasta ella, tomándola, suavemente, entre sus brazos -No te conozco, no sé nada de ti, pero. Te amo- tocando sus labios con los suyos John beso lentamente a Ami.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Sailor Padme amidala_skywalk@hotmail.com  
  
Nota: Hola!! Les gusto el capitulo?? Había estado en serios problemas con respecto a la historia, ha sido muy difícil para mi terminarlo, por favor disculpen la demora, es solo que no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo, Gomen. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias al mail de siempre. Besos 


	6. Reconciliación y compromiso

Capitulo 6: Reconciliación y compromiso  
  
Hotaru seguía caminando sin rumbo, buscando un consuelo para el dolor que estaba intentando superar, pero simplemente no lo hallaba. Había estado en ese estado por demasiado tiempo, parecía un zombi en medio de la nada, buscando refugio en la oscuridad. Escuchaba su propio llanto, pero le parecía tan lejano, como si escuchara la tristeza de alguien más, pero entonces, en un sobresalto, salio de su propia prisión, observando su realidad, había caminado sin rumbo por demasiado tiempo, llorando sin parar, por las calles casi vacías de Tokio.  
  
–Moshi moshi??- respondió el teléfono –Hola Ryu, como estas? Disculpa que llame tan tarde, pero quería saber si has visto a Hotaru, si esta contigo??- Pregunto Setsuna preocupa –No Setsuna-san, no he visto a Hotaru desde que salimos de clases, se fue de su casa?- Setsuna estaba demasiado agobiada para responder alguna pregunta –No, gracias Ryu- y colgó. No sabía que hacer, donde buscarla, había desaparecido sin decir nada, estaba muy angustiada, tomó su abrigo, sujeto su cabello y salio en su búsqueda.  
  
Entonces la encontró, en la banca de aquel pequeño parque, acurrucada, desconsolada. –Hotaru?- lentamente Hotaru se giro hacia la voz que la llamaba, estaba húmedo su rostro, había llorado tanto, el corazón de Setsuna se destrozó al mirar a su pequeña hija en aquel estado tan lúgubre. Ambas permanecieron así por unos momentos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose una a la otra, intentando descifrar los pensamientos que había en su mente. Casi sin poder hablar, intentando no caer en ese llanto que la amenazaba, para no dañar más a Hotaru, rompió el silencio –Volvamos a casa- dijo, sonriendo, como en una tonta expresión, no había encontrado más que decir –No quiero regresar- dijo Hotaru, regresando a su posición inicial –Ven conmigo, por favor- suplico Setsuna, intentando hacerla entender –A que quieres que regrese, a que valla a casa y con mi mejor sonrisa te diga adiós, no puedo hacer eso, no soy tan fría como tú- Setsuna ya no pudo oprimirse más, entonces sus lagrimas salieron en un acto deprimente, que entristecería al más frío corazón, pero Hotaru permanecía inmóvil, sin mirarla –No quiero irme...- Hotaru escucho la voz quebrada de su tutora, estaba llorando –No quiero dejarte sola, no quiero irme... pero debo hacerlo- Hotaru en el fondo entendía las razones de Setsuna, había dejado a un lado sus deberes en la puerta del tiempo para cuidar de ella, sabía eso de sobra, pero no lo había notado hasta ahora –Lo sé, lo entiendo- Setsuna la miro sorprendida, Hotaru tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazadas –Estaré bien, así debe ser - Hotaru abrazó a la mujer que se había dedicada en cuerpo y alma a ver por ella, por más de siete años.  
  
Juntas volvieron a casa, pronto amanecería, Hotaru tenía clases temprano y Setsuna tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. Así pronto se alistaron para realizar sus respectivas actividades, Hotaru sentía un inmenso alivio en su corazón, había logrado hacer las paces con Setsuna, quien también estaba más tranquila, sabía que Hotaru estaría bien, ahora si estaba segura.  
  
Haruka estaba sentada, esperando en un silencio incomodo, rodeada de las más extensa desesperanza que hubiese sentido nunca, había estado esperando una llamada, de quien fuese, ya fuera de la hermosa rubia de mirada sincera o de la refinada mujer de cabellos verdes, esperaba impaciente, había estado ahí por más de doce horas, sin recibir lo que tanto deseaba. Michiru había partido después de su enfrentamiento, estaría ahora seguramente sintiéndose feliz tocando su adorado violín, su único y eterno compañero, pero a pesar de lo mucho que luchaba por intentar recuperarla, el amor hacia la rubia, hermosa y refinada ahora, era demasiado insufrible, deseaba correr hacia ella, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya, crecía tan rápido aquel lascivo deseo en su mente, provocando su propio enojo contra si misma. Se levanto de la mesa, intentando calmarse un poco, respiro lo más hondo que pudo, había intentado por tanto tiempo evadir aquello que ahora estaba respirando por su piel, sus poros llamaban a gritos el cuerpo delicado de su amada princesa, un deseo que ardía en su piel, le quemaba, la acosaba de manera tan violenta que su propia mente estaba bajo aquel dominio. Trató de controlarse, pero era tal ese deseo que de pronto se nublo todo.  
  
Luna miraba por la ventana del aquel cuarto solitario, hacia un poco de frío, estaba aun esperándola, aunque pensaba que tal vez ya no vendría. Se acomodo en la pequeña almohadita en la que había dormido por años, antes de su partida, lentamente cerro sus pequeños ojos gatunos, meditando, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. Aquel sueño fue corto, pero en el pudo ver su mas añorado anhelo, estar con ella como siempre, guiándola en su camino a ser princesa y futura soberana de un futuro próximo. Pero de pronto un ruido la despertó, aunque aquel sueño había parecido tan real, la imagen suya dentro de la habitación oscura le mostró la realidad, pronto una chica entro en la habitación, encendió las luces, caminó alrededor del lugar, entonces la rubia se desplomo sobre la cama, soltando un fuerte suspiro.  
  
Luna se levanto y camino de puntitas hacia la cama, la chica no se dio cuenta de su presencia y en un instante saltó sobre ella, Usagi salto dando un grito, miró a la gata de color oscuro sobre la cama –Estas bien Usagi???!!!- pregunto su madre al entrar en la habitación después de escuchar aquel estrepitoso grito –Oh, si mamá, estoy bien, es solo Luna- dijo señalándola –Ah, ya veo, Luna como estas?? Hacia mucho que no la veía, te la envió Makoto??- dijo –Ah, si ella fue- la madre de Usagi salió de la habitación –Si que me diste un gran susto, pero dime , como has estado- dijo tumbándose de nueva cuenta sobre la cama –Bien- dijo secamente la gata –Bien, que bueno!!- dijo Usagi –Y donde esta Artemis, aun vive con Minako?- Pregunto tratando de hacer plática –No, ambos vivimos con Makoto, Minako esta demasiado ocupada con su carrera- Usagi sintió la frialdad en las palabras de Luna, como si de alguna forma quisiera hablar con ella pero quizá no –Pasa algo malo, Luna?- preguntó de la manera más gentil posible, -He hecho algo malo, dímelo- dijo suplicante, Luna la miró fijamente, como intentando decir las palabras adecuadas –Por qué me dejaste aquí, esperándote, y ahora que vuelve no te interesó más, acaso ya no sientes más por mi que solo parte de tu memoria?- Usagi la miró sin comprender aun por que decía todo eso –No entiendo Luna, tú fuiste una de las personas que me apoyo en la decisión de marcharme, y ahora dices que te abandone?- Luna desvió su mirada –No entiendes?? Tú eres demasiado importante para mí, y cuando volviste estuve muy feliz, pero me dolió que no recordarás nuestro pacto- Usagi estaba confundida, de que pacto hablaba.  
  
Luna se quedo un momento en silencio mirando a su amada princesa, que debía decirle, esta parecía tan confundida –Lo olvidaste??- pregunto, en un acto de tremenda angustia. Usagi miro entonces hacia otro lado, tratando de hacer trabajar su mente, tratando de recordar que tipo de pacto pudo haber hecho y olvidarlo sin importarle.  
  
Su mente entonces recordó aquella tarde lluviosa, la rubia sentada en la cama, su cabello sujetado por dos coletas en forma de bolas de arroz, miraba entonces a su felina amiga –Vendrás conmigo, Luna?- preguntó, aun conociendo la respuesta –No- Usagi se levanto de la cama, mirando por la ventana –Es momento de que tu vallas sola, he visto como has madurado, y ahora es momento que deje de guiarte y tu tomes tu propio camino, por ti misma, sé que lo escogerás bien, porque ya eres una mujer- Usagi sonrío y mirando entonces a Luna –Gracias, te prometo que cuando vuelva...- Usagi entonces lo recordó, como podía haber olvidado semejante promesa –Lo siento, sé que debí buscarte, prometí regresar y cuando lo hiciera ya no nos separaríamos, estarías conmigo y yo contigo- dijo, Luna sonrío.  
  
Usagi miro su reloj, se desperezó un poco, la hermosa gata dormía junto a ella, aun envuelta en el sueño, Usagi la miró con ternura y le acarició, Luna abrió lentamente sus ojos, y entonces miró a la rubio acariciándola –Buenos días Luna- dijo Usagi, se levanto de la cama –Hoy es mi ultimo día de trabajo, ya pronto volveré a Londres- dijo levantándose –Espero que ahora si vengas conmigo- Luna salió de entre la sabanas –Piensas partir??- preguntó –Pues claro, en Londres esta mi vida, además quiero mostrarte mi lindo departamento, lo decoré yo misma, te sorprenderá lo ordenada que ahora soy!!- dijo guiñándole el ojo –Morning!!!- grito estrepitosamente John al entrar a la habitación –Veo que estas muy contento hoy- observó Usagi –Pues claro, ayer pase la mejor tarde de mi vida- dijo, con una cara sonriente –En serio!! No me digas que estuviste con Ami?!- pregunto Usagi –Pues así fue, y fue grandioso!!- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla, Luna miro extrañada la escena –Creo que tu gata esta un poco celosa, mira como me observa- Dijo –Luna, John es como mi hermano, somos muy unidos, no creas otra cosa- John miro como Usagi hablaba con ella –Que le dijiste?- preguntó –Nada, ven vamos a checar algo- John y Usagi salieron del cuarto.  
  
Ami se levantó, caminó hasta el baño y se miro en el espejo, había un pequeño destello de felicidad, sonrío, sus mejilla estaban ligeramente rosadas –Que inocente eres, Ami- se dijo a sí misma. Tomó un baño, su cuerpo estaba aun ardiente por lo que había ocurrido hacia algunas horas, recordó aquella escena tan apasionada en aquel mismo lugar, siendo llevada al clímax por un hermoso ejemplar inglés.  
  
Sus labios se separaron, había sido aquel un beso largo, tan dulce que Ami no pudo evitar estremecerse. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con los bellos ojos verdes de John mirándola tiernamente. Ami le sonrío, intentando separarse de sus brazos, pero no podía, no porque John se lo impidiera, si no por que ella misma no quería salir de ellos –Yo... no sé...- dijo Ami, tratando de convencerse a si misma de algo –Yo solo sé que quiero estar contigo- John volvió a plantarle un beso, pero esta vez más apasionado. Ami no pudo negarse más, no cuando su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón pedían que le correspondiera. Las manos de John la recorrían delicadamente, caricias que Ami sentía a cada paso, sentía como su piel se erizaba de solo sentir el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, lo que nunca había sentido, no aun cuando se había entregado a Kaede tiempo atrás, esta vez era diferente, era como una explosión repentina, que la envolvía sin preguntarle.  
  
Pronto sus cuerpos yacían en la alfombra, enredándose uno con el otro. Ami sentía como su cuerpo pedía más, en suaves gemidos, cuando sintió los labios de John sobre su cuello, su lengua recorriéndolo, sus manos buscaban los botones de su camisa, y lo despojo de ella, admirando el definido torso del chico, lo miro por un momento, y de pronto lo agarro y lo arrojo debajo de su cuerpo, John la miró asombrado, pero su deseo creció más, ahora el desabotono su blusa y la arrojo al aire. Sus labios se buscaban como imanes opuestos, sedientos el uno del otro, ardientes de deseo.  
  
Ami abrió los ojos, acariciaba su cuerpo bajo el agua recordando el éxtasis que le provoco aquel apasionado encuentro, dejo pronto de hacerlo, se apresuro, tendría que cumplir en el hospital las horas que había faltado el día anterior, además tendría que arreglar algunos asuntos, pues su cambio de hospital vendría pronto. Escuchó el teléfono sonar mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla de color gris, corrió hasta él –Moshi, moshi!!!- dijo de prisa –Morning, Ami- escucho decir, aquel acento inglés solo podía pertenecer a alguien.  
  
Usagi esperaba a John en la cocina, mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno –Y Mamoru, él que ha dicho?- preguntó Luna mientras miraba a su dueña, Usagi palideció un poco al escuchar el nombre, pero mantuvo su postura –Decir?? Él no tiene porque decir nada- dijo despreocupada, Luna la miro sin entender la postura que tenía al respecto –Ya lo sabes?- pregunto Luna –Sabes que salía con otra chica??- El plato que portaba Usagi entre las manos resbaló, se destrozo al chocar contra la orilla del fregadero –Él salía con alguien....- susurró nerviosa –Salía con alguien, con quien, Luna??- pregunto alterada –Are you ok??- pregunto John entrando en la cocina –Yes, I am- dijo, John volvío a salir al notar el estado de su amiga –Dime Luna, quien es??- Luna miro preocupada a Usagi –Bueno, yo... no lo sé, creo que una doctora, Ami la conoce, pero no sé quien es- dijo –Ah, ya veo, todos sabían lo que ocurría con Mamoru menos yo... ah pero si, yo era la que no confiaba, la que no creía, la mala del cuento, mientras él... él salía con alguien!!!!- dijo enfurecida –Usagi, what's happening??- preguntó John entrando de nuevo en la cocina –Nada, no pasa nada!!- grito, arrojo la toalla que traía en las manos, recogió los restos del plato roto, John la miraba preocupado, era obvio que algo le había molestado y alterado demasiado, pero no quiso preguntar, de pronto la Usagi frente a él no era la que él conocía, tenía un aspecto penoso, casi intolerable, su actitud parecía la de una niña haciendo berrinche, Luna le miraba angustiada –Vamonos!!- le grito a John, actuando irascible hacia cualquiera –Si, esta bien- dijo John tomando su pequeña maleta –Bye Luna- dijo John mirando a la gata. Usagi paso de ella, sin decirle nada, tomo su maleta y salió del lugar.  
  
Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, Usagi lucía un poco más calmada, pero era obvio que el enojo no había pasado, ni pasaría en un buen rato, John podía escucharla susurrar palabras en japonés, pero no entendía lo que la chica iracunda decía. John permaneció calmada, en el fondo estaba más bien demasiado feliz como para dejarse llevar por la extraña actitud de Usagi, sonreía solo, pensando demasiadas cosas, pero todas ellas llenas de felicidad, y de un sueño que por fin veía cumplirse: enamorarse por primera vez.  
  
Llegaron al Hotel, Usagi seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a John, pero a este seguía sin preocuparle. Entraron al salón y cada uno tomo su lugar, Usagi tomo la cámara en sus manos y de pronto decidió olvidarse del asunto, tenía que trabajar, y amaba hacerlo, así que borró su molesta imagen para dedicarse a lo suyo. Usagi sentía como su enojo pasaba al trabajar, de pronto se olvido del asunto, estaba siendo de nuevo ella misma.  
  
Usagi se estiro alegrada –Al fin se terminó!!!- dijo entusiasmada, John la miro, esta si era la chica que conocía –Si, por fin- dijo el chico –Odango...- Usagi miro en la dirección del sonido de la voz, ahí estaba Haruka, envuelta en unos jeans y chamarra, su rostro cansado, mostrando desvelo, preocupo a Usagi –Te encuentras bien, Haruka-san??- preguntó mientras tocaba la frente de la chica, Haruka no pudo evitar que su cuerpo sintiera una ligera agitación al sentir la caricia de su rubia princesa –Si, estoy bien- dijo apartando la mano de Usagi, temiendo que si no lo hacía perdería el control de si misma, John se acerco a las chicas –Ah, Haruka-san quiero presentarte a John, es un amigo de Londres- le dijo señalando al chico, John entendía que estaba siendo presentado e hizo un gesto de saludo a Haruka, Haruka lo miro bien, era un buen mozo, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, facciones finas, portador de una clara educación, Haruka pudo sentir como él y Usagi estaban claramente conectados el uno con el otro, como almas gemelas, y no pudo evitar sentir celos, suficiente era pensar que Usagi amaba a Mamoru, su príncipe, como ahora verle con un nuevo chico. –Morning- dijo un hermoso rubio, Usagi se giro, mirando al chico –Hi, Richard!!!- el rostro de Usagi se ruborizo, Haruka notó como la chica cambiaba al ver al recién llegado.  
  
Los cuatro estaba ahora tomando un café, sentados juntos, mientras John no paraba de mirar el reloj –Que pasa John, tienes algo que hacer???- preguntó Usagi al ver la actitud del chico –Si, pero aun tengo tiempo- dijo mirando de nueva cuenta el reloj –Si es así, por favor, deja de mirar el reloj!!- le dijo en un tono mandón. Haruka no dejaba de mirar los gestos, movimientos y expresiones de su adorada princesa, parecía una chica entre tres hombres, Haruka aun poseía su porte masculino, pero con ese toque femenino que la hacía una delicia para ambos sexos. Richard notó como Haruka miraba a Usagi, estaba seguro que se trataba de un chico, tal vez el amor de Usagi. De pronto la tensión se hizo entre los dos, ambos habían notado su interés por la misma persona.  
  
–Donde esta Michiru???- Usagi poso su atención en Haruka e hizo la pregunta, John y Richard habían salido un momento –Esta en Lion, Francia- le dijo, Usagi entonces toco a Haruka, esta vez tomo su mano –Pasa algo malo, Haruka?, te notó mal- pregunto acariciándole el rostro –Haruka sintió el estremecimiento de nuevo de su ser al tenerle tan cerca, Usagi acerco su rostro al de ella, de pronto ambas estaban demasiado cerca, Usagi miraba preocupada a su guardiana –Yo... – dijo Haruka temerosa –... yo quiero decirte algo- insistió –Dime, Haruka, que pasa- La belleza de Usagi era cautivadora, había crecido tanto, era una mujer hermosa y refinada, ya no era aquella chiquilla a la que había defendido del mal, y que finalmente fue quien la salvo, frente a ella estaba una mujer completa, una mujer que despedía por los poros amor y despertaba su mas profundo deseo, podía sentir el leve aire que salía de sus labios, al tenerle tan cerca –Yo te amo, Usagi- Usagi la miro, pero sin poderle decir nada, Haruka le beso en los labios, tal como alguna vez en el pasado, cuando se conocieron, cuando la creyó un hombre, pero ahora era un beso más allá de cualquier otro que ella le pudiera haber dado en el pasado, era un beso profundo, pero lleno de dolor al saber que no le sería correspondido como ella hubiese deseado, Usagi no la aparto de ella, sus labios permanecieron unidos por un momento más, Richard y John volvían al lugar cuando miraron la escena entre ambas chicas, donde solo John sabía que era una chica la que besaba a su amiga. Haruka separo los labios de Usagi, llena de Lagrimas en los ojos –Lo siento- dijo sin mirarla, Usagi no supo que hacer, pero sabía que cualquier cosa lastimaría a Haruka –Yo te amo, como amiga- dijo, intentando aliviar el dolor que debía estar experimentando –Y quiero que seas feliz... aunque yo no pueda hacerte feliz- dijo levantando el rostro de Haruka con su mano, haciéndole mirarla a los ojos, intentando hacerle comprender –Michiru también te ama, y tu la amas, lo veo en tus ojos...- beso la mejilla de Haruka –Siento tanto esto, de verdad lo siento- Haruka seco sus lagrimas e intento sonreír levemente –Adiós Odango- dijo, se levanto de la mesa, entonces se topo con dos pares de ojos que le miraban, uno sorprendido y el otro no podía ocultar su descontento. Haruka hizo una reverencia al par de chicos y salió del lugar, Usagi no había salido completamente del estado de estupor, aunque había intentado reaccionar bien, para no herirla, pero aun así sentir aquel beso tan apasionado que le había dado Haruka le había sorprendido.  
  
Richard y John se sentaron de nuevo, Usagi acariciaba sus labios, intentado comprender lo que había ocurrido, John la miraba sonriente, sabiendo que lo que había pasado había sido algo fuera de lo común para ella, o tal vez no del todo, Richard también la miraba, intentando obtener una respuesta –Debo ir a casa- dijo levantándose de improviso –Te llevaré- se ofreció Richard –No, esta bien, quiero ir sola- dijo, miro a John que no paraba de sonreír –Puedes ir a casa después- le dijo Usagi –Si, todavía tengo una cita- Usagi salió del lugar sin decir más, dejando al pobre Richard muy confundido. John se levantó entonces –Creo que debo irme ya- dijo volviendo a mirar el reloj –Esta bien, yo debo volver a hotel, mañana tengo que regresar a Londres- dijo Richard –Ah, por cierto, quien es ese chico??- pregunto tratando de no mostrar su molestia, deduciendo que John sabia de quien se trataba por la reacción que tuvo –Chico??...- dijo sin comprender –Ah, te refieres a Haruka, él es ella, y es una muy buena amiga de Usagi por lo que se, aunque creo que es algo más ahora- dijo –Una chica???- estaba realmente sorprendido –Si, bueno, hasta luego- y se marchó del lugar, Richard permaneció unos segundos en shock, intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba claro que no era de su incumbencia porque Usagi lo había excluido de ello.  
  
Usagi llego a casa, con un rostro lleno de tristeza, Luna bajo para verla al escucharla llegar, ahí estaba su princesa, tumbada en el sillón con un aspecto deplorable, peor del que tenía al marcharse –Pasa algo malo conmigo, Luna??- le pregunto a la gata –Algo malo??- repitió Luna sin comprender –Mamoru me engaña y de pronto Haruka decide declararme lo que siente, que pasa conmigo???- Luna no entiende lo que dice –Mamoru te engaña?? Pero no salías tu con un chico Inglés que se llama Richard, que es abogado y es muy guapo, eso dijiste en alguna carta- Usagi se mantuvo en silencio por un momento –Pero no es lo mismo- dijo –No es lo mismo???, tú fuiste quien le dijo a Mamoru que podía salir con quien el quisiera mientras tu no estuvieras y tu también lo hiciste, no entiendo por qué tienes ese comportamiento tan infantil, por qué no asumes tus propias responsabilidades??- esas palabras fueron para Usagi como un cubetazo de agua fría, Mamoru no la había engañado del todo, solo que ella había intentado verlo así para no tomar su carga en la situación, después de la discusión con él, lo había puesto como el villano de la historia, siendo que ambas partes tenían la misma culpa. Usagi se soltó a llorar, sabiendo como había fallado, no solo a ella misma, si no a los demás, no había madurado del todo, aun se comportaba como una niña consentida.  
  
Ami miro el reloj por décima vez en la ultima hora –Soy una boba- se dijo, al mirarlo de nuevo, de pronto sus ansias fueron calmadas –Hello!- escucho la voz que había estado esperando, se giro de prisa, su rostro sonreía y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole alegremente –John!!- dijo entusiasmada saltando a sus brazos, frente a todos los que miraban la asombrosa actitud de la doctora Mizuno, quien a pesar de que era muy amable nunca se mostraba tan emocional frente a la gente. Por lo que miraron con atención al creador de la actitud, un hermoso joven, que era evidente no era japonés, quien portaba una chamarra de piel color beige, jeans azules y un suéter negro de cuello alto, el rostro de Ami enrojeció al descubrir la mirada de todos sobre ellos, John no se inmutaba por el asunto, pero era obvio que para Ami no era una situación común. –Doctora Mizuno, el jefe administrativo quiere verla en su oficina- interrumpió Karen. Ami aun seguía entre los brazos de John y se sorprendió, pero atendió la llamada de Karen –Esta bien, en un momento voy, Gracias Karen- dijo –Debo hablar con alguien, puedes esperarme en la sala de espera- le dijo a John, mientras le señalaba el lugar, a unos metros de la recepción. John tomo un lugar, pero no pudo evitar notar como la gente y algunas enfermeras y doctores le miraban con curiosidad, John se sentía como un animal de zoológico, pero evito pensar en eso, sabía que tenía que afrontar eso sabiendo lo conservadores que podían ser los japoneses en cuestión de relaciones sentimentales con extranjeros. Pero no le importaba, porque sabía que Ami lo había aceptado y eso era lo que a él le importaba.  
  
Makoto estaba en la pastelería haciendo algunos pasteles, cuando escucho que alguien entaba en el local –Konichiwa- dijo para saludar al visitante –Hola, Mako-chan- dijo Usagi al verla –Ah, Usagi-chan, pasa- dijo emocionada al ver a su amiga –Hola Luna, Artemis no esta, se quedo en casa, esta algo resfriado- le comento Makoto al ver a Luna. Usagi camino hasta Makoto, quien le invito a pasar a la cocina –Estaba preparando un pastel, quieres algo??- pregunto –Si!!! Extraño mucho tus pasteles de fresa, podrías invitarme uno- dijo Usagi entusiasmada –Claro que si- dijo Makoto sacando un delicioso pastel de fresa. Ambas se sentaron a disfrutar del pastel –Y como has estado, Usagi, el otro día en el templo Hikawa no pudimos charlar mucho- pregunto Mako –Bien, si, muy feliz, trabajando en Londres- Usagi comía el delicioso pastel –Wow!!! Creo que ahora cocinas mucho mejor, aunque lo creía imposible- Makoto sonrío ante el comentario de su amiga –Que bueno que te gusto- dijo –Y que paso con Urawa Ryo, el compañero de Mamoru, ya no sales con él??- pregunto Usagi –Pues si y no, a veces salgo con él, pero aun nada serio- le informo –Ah, pero veo que tu vida de empresaria esta muy bien, escuche muy buenas cosas de tu pastelería y la florería ni se diga- Makoto sonrío feliz –Si, no me puedo quejar-. Y así pasaron un buen rato, platicando sobre sus vidas propias, era obvio que Makoto estaba en demasiado Feliz con su vida normal.  
  
–Sabes que, deberíamos llamar a las demás chicas, sería fabuloso reunirnos de nuevo, que dices??- dijo Makoto –Podríamos ir con Rei, llamaré a las demás, espera- Makoto camino hasta el teléfono de la cocina –Ya estas bien, Usagi??- preguntó Luna al quedarse solas –Si, creo que si, gracias a ti- le dijo tomándola entre los brazos –No sé que haría sin ti- le dijo. –Listo, Rei nos espera en el templo, llame a Ami, pero no esta y le deje un mensaje en el hospital, Minako es posible que esta vez si nos acompañe, Haruka tampoco estuvo y Hotaru y Setsuna vendrán, dicen que hay algo que quieren contarnos, así que solo falta Mamoru, debes llamarlo- le dijo, Usagi guardo silencio por un momento –Mejor no, no por ahora- le dijo, Makoto comprendió.  
  
Makoto cerró el local, caminaron hasta el establecimiento de las flores, ahí había solo un par de clientes y su asistente estaba ahí –Joshi como vas??- pregunto Makoto –Ah, Señorita Kino, ya solo son dos clientes más, hoy fue un buen día, a pesar del clima- le informo la chica –Entiendo, tengo un compromiso que atender hoy, podrías cerrar por mí, por favor??- La chica asintió con la cabeza –Esta bien, hasta mañana señorita Kino- Makoto, Usagi y Luna salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta el templo Hikawa.  
  
Ami respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo palpitaba con el roce de las manos de John, su cuerpo inhalaba la esencia del chico sobre ella. No podía evitar gemir, pero lo hacía calladamente, recordando que se encontraba en un cubículo de hospital donde en cualquier momento podrían encontrarle enredando su cuerpo al de John, no tenía claro como había llegado ahí, solo que había sido embriagada por la fina seducción del chico. Ami no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en disfrutar aquel momento, aunque se salía de todo parámetro impuesto por ella misma, pero estaba harta de cumplirlo, ahora por fin era libre de ser ella misma, y en aquel chico extranjero había encontrado la forma, por eso él era tan especial, y podía amarlo, sin temores, aun sabiendo que quizá el partiría y la dejaría ahí, como al principio, no, como al principio ya nunca más, estaba dispuesta a jugársela, pero sabía que era un juego limpio, sin temor a que alguien llegará y destrozará su realidad, que parecía más un sueño, pero que era meramente la realidad.  
  
No podía dejar de sonreír mientras vestía su desnudez –Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto John besándole los labios –Yo, tú, todo, nunca había hecho esto, y mucho menos en el hospital- decía con una sonrisa subversiva. John la miro tiernamente, cautivado a cada momento por ella –Ven conmigo- le dijo, Ami lo miró –Ir contigo??- pregunto –Si, ven conmigo a Londres, casémonos, vivamos juntos, tengamos una familia- Ami lo miro, había esperado por esa pregunta por mucho tiempo, aunque había sido otro chico y otro tiempo –Cásate conmigo- dijo John hincado ante ella, con un hermoso anillo entre las manos, por la mente de Ami se repitió la pregunta como un eco insistente –SI!!!, SI!!!- Dijo saltando a los brazos del chico, tomando el anillo y colocándolo en su dedo –Quiero estar contigo- dijo besándole los labios, tirándolo al piso, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y encontró a los jóvenes amantes sobre el piso –Doctora Ami, aquí esta, la estaba buscando- dijo una joven enfermera –Ah si, y para que?- dijo Ami levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas –Dice el doctor Kaoru que sus papeles están listos, puede ir a recursos humanos a recogerlos, hoy es su ultimo día, puede marcharse después de recogerlos- le informo –Esta bien, gracias- dijo Ami –Tu ultimo día??- preguntó John –Si, renuncié, encontré un mejor trabajo, aunque ahora no sé- dijo mirando el anillo –Encontrarás trabajo en Londres, te lo prometo- dijo John –Eso espero- dijo abrazándolo –Te amo, Ami- le dijo al oído –Y yo a ti- respondió ella.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Sailor Padme  
  
Nota: Uff!!! Qué tal les pareció? La verdad es que me avente un buen rato escribiendo el capitulo, casi cuatro meses =P, pero ya por fin lo termine. Espero que les guste. Muchos besos a todos los que lo han leído, esta hecho con todo mi corazón para ustedes. También gracias a los que han dejado reviews y a los que me han apoyado mucho, Serenity, Thanks!!!. Besos. 


	7. Deseos

**Capitulo 7: Deseos  
**  
Haruka fumaba el ultimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla, sentada, mirando por la ventana la quietud de la noche, a unos pasos estaba aun el retrato sin terminar de su bella figura andrógina, se levanto y camino hasta ella, la miro detenidamente, era en verdad una sublime pintura, a pesar de aun no estar terminada, podía ver como Michiru había trazado cada rasgo de su rostro remarcando la beldad de la princesa de Urano. Haruka sonrió –Que irónica es esta pintura- dijo en voz alta –Una belleza que se pudre por dentro- dijo dejando ver lágrimas correr por sus blancas mejillas. Se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil, frente a si misma.  
  
Michiru estaba aun esperando un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto, de haber sido de otra manera la chica rubia estaría ahí esperándole en su auto, pero no podía ser así. Al fin logro tomar uno, eran poco más de las diez de la noche, había tenido un largo vuelo de regreso a Japón. Observaba el recorrido de camino a casa, abrazada a su fiel compañero, su violín –Estamos en casa- dijo tomándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. El taxi se detuvo justo frente al edificio, bajo, pagó el viaje, tomo su maleta y su violín y con un largo suspiro entro al edificio. El elevador sería demasiado veloz, deseaba prensar un poco antes de llegar a su destino, por lo que tomo las escaleras. En realidad no pensó en nada, solo estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo antes de verla de nuevo. Las escaleras, que en un tiempo le habían parecido largas e insufribles, ahora habían sido escasas y demasiado súbitas, así que de pronto se halló frente a la puerta que conducía a su residencia. Busco las llaves nerviosamente dentro de su abrigo, cuando las halló las saco tan de prisa que cayeron al suelo, haciendo ruido, Michiru se apresuró abrir, intentando fingir que no pasaba nada, pero estaba aun más nerviosa que cuando toca a solas frente a una multitud. Al fin logro abrir, la casa estaba en penumbras y un leve olor a cigarro permanecía. Prendió las luces, la casa estaba en orden, lo cual le dio un poco de alivio. Camino, dejo su violín y maleta sobre el piso del corredor y camino hasta la habitación principal, lentamente abrió la puerta, sin hacer mucho ruido entro, en la cama yacía la rubia, dormida quizá, un montoncito de colillas yacía en el cenicero, Michiru lo levantó y tiro los restos en el bote de basura del baño. Miro como Haruka dormía tan placidamente, su cuerpo cubierto de una delicada blusa de seda blanca, que ella le había regalado, lucía tan perfecta y bella, sintió como un leve cosquilleo le recorrió la piel, ese cosquilleo que solía sentir solo de mirarla.  
  
Haruka abrió sus ojos, miro en torno de la habitación, pero se encontraba sola, se levanto, el reloj indicaba las 2 de la mañana, camino hasta el baño, cuando escucho ruido fuera de la habitación, entonces descubrió una luz encendida en el corredor, salió entonces, ahí estaba Michiru, acomodando su ropa en la cómoda del vestidor –Michiru...- susurro Haruka al verle, Michiru sintió su presencia, giro en su búsqueda –Haruka- dijo sonriendo, Haruka sintió su corazón sobresaltarse, feliz de verla –Michiru...- Haruka corrió hacía ella y le abrazo con fuerza -Que bueno que estas aquí- dijo entre lagrimas, Michiru se sintió feliz al saber que Haruka la recibía de esa forma –Lo siento- le dijo al oído –Siento lo que pasó, todo fue mi...- Michiru selló los labios de Haruka con los suyos –No digas más, ya estamos aquí- dijo deslizando suavemente sus manos sobre las espalda de Haruka.  
  
Sus cuerpos se buscaban desesperadamente, sus labios se saboreaban en un ritual de pasión, llenos de deseo. Sus piernas se entrelazaban rozándose, Haruka y Michiru disfrutaban de aquel momento delicioso, Haruka gemía calladamente, los labios de Michiru se adherían con los suyos, sorbiendo sus palabras. Sus manos se recorrían, reconociendo su piel y cuerpo, por un momento nada más importo que aquel momento de lujuria. Yacieron ahí, agitadas por el acto, entrelazadas aun, Haruka recargo su cabeza sobre el sensual pecho de Michiru, acariciándola aun, Michiru acariciaba afablemente el cabello de Haruka, sintiendo aun como el orgasmo pasado la envolvía, cuando Haruka la recorría con las yemas de los dedos haciéndola arder de nuevo. Haruka levantó su cabeza, y la miro a los ojos, sin decir nada, permanecieron mirándose por un momento, Haruka sonrío y le beso los labios –Sólo contigo deseo estar- le susurró antes de volver a besarla y acariciarla vigorosamente.  
  
Ami esperaba sus papeles en la ventanilla, John la aguardaba en la sala de espera. –Doctora Ami, esperamos que le vaya muy bien, es una excelente doctora, es una pena perderla- le dijo el encargado –Gracias- dijo Ami con una cálida sonrisa. –Así que te vas ya- escuchó, volteó, ahí estaba Kaede Kaoru, en su bata de doctor –Si, así es- le dijo, él no pudo evitar notar el enorme anillo de diamante que traía Ami –Te casarás?- dijo angustiado, sin poder ocultarlo –Ah, esto... si me casare- dijo mirando la piedra en su dedo – Adiós doctor Kaoru, fue un placer- y dando media vuelta salió del lugar.  
  
–Pasen chicas, son las primera en llegar!!- dijo la joven sacerdotisa al recibir a su invitadas, Makoto y Usagi tomaron asiento en los cojines alrededor de la mesa de té. Usagi miraba las revistas regadas por el piso de la alcoba de Rei –Aun lees esto??- pregunto mientras mostraba algunas revistas de moda –Si, aunque ya casi no las disfruto sin ti- dijo Rei sonriéndole, mientras traía con ella una jarra de té –Chicas, hay algún problema?- preguntó Usagi al mirar a sus amigas, que parecían sumidas en diversos pensamientos.  
  
–Usagi-chan... yo... lo siento mucho- dijo Rei sentándose a su lado –Cuando llegaste me sentí muy mal, extraña, tan incomoda, sentí que por un momento todo podría ir mal de nuevo, que de pronto alguien nos atacaría inesperadamente y entonces la paz que habíamos disfrutado desaparecería- dijo en un tono grave, Rei apenas podía mirarla a los ojos –Pero Rei...- dijo Usagi –Así nos sentimos todas por un momento- enunció Makoto apenada –Tú estabas aquí, la ultima vez que habíamos estado juntas habíamos tenido una cruel batalla donde se perdió mucho, pero sentimos mucha paz después, y cuando partiste parecía que de pronto tú te habías llevado contigo todos los males que nos habían aquejado- continuo Makoto –Y aunque en un principio fue incomodo, también es una verdadera injusticia, porque tu cargaste por mucho tiempo con las penas del mundo... tuviste que pelear sola al final, sin nosotras, y así es como nosotras actuamos, no es justo para ti...- dijo la recién llegada, que portaba unas enormes gafas oscuras –Minako-chan!!- dijeron las tres al tiempo –Lo siento Usagi- dijo mirándola, quitando las gafas que cubrían sus ojos azules –Lo entiendo...- dijo mirando simultáneamente a las tres –Yo también tenía miedo de volver, estar de nuevo con ustedes... me parecía extraño, porque de pronto note que no habíamos estado así nunca, en el camino hasta aquí nos enfrentábamos siempre a retos difíciles, incluso el duelo de mi partida, su ingreso a la universidad, tenía terror, estaba asustada ante el hecho de que tendría que enfrentar demasiadas cosas, era tan sofocante, e intente ser fuerte, de diversas formas, pero aun así no pude resistir la presión... y lo mismo ocurrió con Mamoru, éramos tan diferentes y estábamos tan temeroso de lo que encontraríamos en el otro que no pudimos soportarlo- finalizo Usagi, descargando también su propia angustia.  
  
Ami estaba parada, esperando el elevador –Ami, por favor... no te vayas- apareció Kaoru tras ella, suplicante –No puedo, debo irme, es mi decisión y tu aceptaste no interferir más en mi vida de nuevo, así que no lo hagas- dijo, subiendo al elevador –Pero...- la puerta se cerro frente a él, del otro lado de la chica que amaba, pero que no podía tener, ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por ella. –Doctora Mizuno, le llamo Makoto Kino, que le esperaban en el templo Hikawa, que era importante- le informo la recepcionista leyendo una nota –Ah, para que será, bueno, gracias Linn- dijo. Camino por el pasillo, mientras se quitaba la bata, mirando el lugar en el que había trabajado con todo su corazón, no había estado por mucho tiempo, en realidad había sido un plazo corto, pero amo ese lugar con todo su ser, porque a pesar de todo el dolor que experimento en aquel lugar también había experimentado amor: el amor a su trabajo, a los pacientes, el cariño de la gente agradecida y de sus compañeros de trabajo, enfermeras y doctores por igual, todos habían dejado una marca en ella, una cicatriz que llevaría siempre, pegada a su corazón. –Por favor, espera... no te vallas- dijo una voz que ya había escuchado antes –Te amo, Ami, dejaré todo por ti, por que no puedo ya vivir sin ti- todo mundo veía como el doctor Kaoru rogaba, Ami lo miro entonces, sintiendo pena por él –Lo siento, no puedo... ya ni siquiera te amo- dijo Ami con una frialdad que a ella misma asombro –Pasa algo?- preguntó John al acercarse a ella –No, nada, vamos- y caminaron hasta la sala de urgencias. Ami recogía sus cosas del locker, ahí adentro estaba su historia en aquel lugar, y para atestiguar una foto de Kaede –Veo que fue alguien importante en tu vida- dijo John cuando alcanzó a ver la foto –Si, lo fue, pero eso ya paso- dijo, sacándola foto del portarretrato y rompiéndola frente a John –Ahora tú eres mi presente- dijo, besándolo.  
  
Las chicas tomaban alegres el té, había ya pasado la pesada nube que las había abrumado, sonó entonces la puerta que se abría, dos chicas de cabello oscuro arribaban el lugar, una joven adolescente en la flor de la juventud, de cabello corto con matices púrpuras, la otra atisbaba mayor edad que la casi infante, de cabello largo y brillante en una tonalidad verdosa –Hotaru- chan, Setsuna-san, pasen, bienvenidas!!- las recibieron las jóvenes senshi que permanecían sentadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de té en le centro de la habitación de Rei.  
  
Mamoru caminaba alrededor de la habitación, meditabundo, introduciendo ideas nuevas, antiguas quejas, el dolor de perderla, todo venía a él como en un siniestro plan maquilado por alguien demasiado cruel. Había estado repasando la escena miles de veces, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión: Había sido todo culpa suya. Pero que podía hacer ahora, tenía tanto miedo de enfrentar a la nueva Usagi, esa chica tan fuerte, tan decidida, pero a la vez tan confundida y temerosa, era una mezcla extraña de la Usagi que el amaba y la chica que había llegado de Londres, era un constante duelo en su cabeza. Tomó su abrigo, las llaves del auto y salió del departamento. Bajo por el elevador –Que tontería, donde voy a buscarla?- pensó deteniendo el elevador entre dos pisos –Si tan solo yo no viese sido tan necio...- dejo que el elevador llegará hasta el estacionamiento, camino unos pasos, hasta llegar al Ferrari rojo, titubeaba al introducir la llave, que haría cuando la tuviera frente a él, si ella le rechazaba –Estará en su derecho- dijo. Al fin abrió el auto y subió a él. Salió del edificio.  
  
Haruka secaba su cabello sentada en la cama, Michiru aun estaba bajo la regadera tomando una ducha, había un mensaje en la grabadora del teléfono, Haruka lo escuchó entonces –Haruka-san, soy Setsuna, hay una reunión en el templo Hikawa, las chicas me pidieron que te llamará, espero que Michiru también pueda acompañarnos, te verá allá, Sayonara- Haruka se volvió asentar en la cama –Piensas ir?- pregunto la chica que salía del baño –Porque yo sí- Michiru camino hasta ella –Será bueno verlas de nuevo a "todas"- dijo, Haruka sabía que "todas" se estaba refiriendo –Estas segura?- pregunto Haruka –Claro, vamos, me vestiré rápido- la chica se apresuro a secar su cuerpo.  
  
Usagi se recargo en el pretil a las afueras de la habitación de Rei, miraba la hermosa Luna creciente, brillante. Suspiró largamente y después recargo su frente sobre la pared –Mamoru...- pensó mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña lagrima, su móvil comenzó a sonar –Moshi moshi- respondió sacándolo del bolsillo de la chaqueta –Hi, It's Richard!- respondió –Ah, Richard, que pasa??- dijo la chica –Dónde estas, vine a tu casa, pero tu mamá dijo que habías salido- preguntó –En casa de una amiga- respondió la chica –Ah, quisiera verte, salgo en una par de horas a Londres, puedo pasar por ti??- Usagi lo pensó un momento –Claro, puedes, quiero que conozcas a mis amigas- Usagi le explico como llegar al templo Hikawa.  
  
Haruka estaciono el auto a las afueras del templo, Michiru sentía como su corazón latía de prisa, había aceptado, deseaba sentir que en verdad Haruka le había dicho la verdad, confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero el hecho era que sabía lo que Usagi representaba en su relación, pero debía enfrentarlo, respiro profundamente y saló del auto. Haruka le ofreció su mano, Michiru la tomo sonriendo, eso era algo positivo, el frío arreciaba y el invierno se hacía presente, pero el tomar su mano la hizo sentir una cálida sacudida. Subieron tomadas de la mano las escaleras, el lugar estaba alumbrado, había poca gente que aun iba al lugar a orar, Haruka y Michiru caminaban como una hermosa pareja, nadie dejo pasar la oportunidad de mirarlos al pasar. Al fin llegaron a la parte trasera, donde se encontraba la casa de Rei, del cuarto de Rei salía un gran alboroto, se escuchaban risas y voces hablando, Michiru escucho la voz clara de Usagi, pero continuo como si nada ocurriese.  
  
Las chicas entraron a la habitación –Buenas noches- saludo Haruka sonriendo, Usagi observo a las recién llegadas –Haruka, Michiru!!- las abrazó efusivamente –Que gusto verlas juntas!!- decía mientras las miraba indistintamente, Haruka sonrió, Michiru sentía la calidez de la princesa, sabía que ella nula culpa tenía de lo que ocurría y que aquel acto era muestra sincera del cariño que ella profesaba por ambas, así que dejo de preocuparse, Haruka parecía normal y eso era ya un alivio para ella.  
  
Usagi miro su reloj, se levanto al notar que habían pasado ya el tiempo calculado de la llegada de Richard –A donde vas??- preguntó Rei al ver que la chica salía de la habitación –En un pmomento vuelvo- dijo. Camino hacia la salida, había ya menos gente, solo un par de personas que salían ya del templo, un chico rubio subía las escaleras, Usagi lo reconoció –Richard, here!!- le llamo Usagi, Richard traía las manos en los bolsillos –Hi, Usagi!!- dijo él llegar a ella y la abrazó. Otro chico caminaba detrás de Richard, Usagi no lo había visto, hasta que se hizo presente mientras Richard la tenía entre sus brazos –Mamoru...- dijo al reconocerlo, Mamoru miraba la escena, la chica abrazada por aquel chico, su rostro estaba pálido y claramente sorprendido –Mamoru yo...- Usagi aparto a Richard de ella, camino hacia él, Mamoru se quedo ahí, sin moverse, mirándola, deseó abrazarla y disculparse, decirle que a pesar de todo la amaba y solo deseaba estar con ella, pero no pudo, si la hubiese encontrado a solas tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero el encuentro había sido diferente –No puedo...- murmuro –No pudo entenderlo- dijo –Escucha, yo...- Usagi intentó explicarse –No lo hagas, quédate aquí, no me detengas- dio la vuelta y se marcho, bajo de prisa las escaleras y no escucho las suplicas de la chica que le pedía esperar, pero él estaba sordo, estaba herido y cuando estaba parado junto al auto, intentando abrir, deseo que ella hubiese estado ahí, tratando de explicarse, pero Usagi se había quedado allá arriba, por qué ella no le siguió hasta ahí, por qué se había conformado con su petición y no había cumplido su deseo, no quiso preguntarse más, subió al auto y salió del lugar.  
  
Usagi permaneció de pie, Richard no entendía nada, pero el nombre de Mamoru le aclaro que se trataba de la persona que Usagi había amado, y amaba –Lo siento- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio –Ya no puedo más, ya no quiero seguir así- lo miro, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –Será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero herirte, ya no quiero jugar más- Richard no entendía –Por qué me dices eso??- pregunto angustiado –Ya no quiero estar dividida, porque lo amo como no amaré a nadie más, aun antes de cualquier tiempo y espacio que tu conozcas, y lo amaré aun más allá de lo que tu verás, pero.... a ti también te quiero, de otra forma, porque tu representas un presente que me atreví a vivir, porque tu no debes ser parte de mí porque yo soy parte solo de él y de nadie más, porque no quiero herirte ni herirlo más, porque ya no puedo ser alguien que no soy, porque soy una mujer y debo enfrentarme a esto, así que vete, ya no vuelas, no me busques más- Usagi lloraba, aquella era una prueba demasiado dura –Pero me quieres y yo te amo, por qué debes estar con él?- Usagi lo miro –No lo entiendes, yo lo he amado a él desde antes de nacer, nací para él y él para mí!!! Tú eres solo un momentáneo cariño que sentí, tan diferente al amor que siento por él, no puede ser porque si estoy contigo solo será por un breve tiempo, una fugaz fantasía, porque él estará en mí y yo no seré tuya como lo soy de él, entiendes, no deseo estar contigo, solo lo deseo a él para mí- Richard se sintió terriblemente herido, Usagi se mordió el labio –Detén esto, no quiero seguir hiriéndote- le pidió, Richard camino hasta ella, mirándola –Entiendo... me voy, adiós Usagi- Richard camino solo en la penumbra de su propio dolor. Usagi no quiso voltear y verlo partir, sabía la crueldad que había transmitido en sus palabras.  
  
Ami y John llegaban al templo Hikawa, subía las escaleras –Hey, Richard!!- dijo al ver al chico bajar –Hey- respondió un poco desganado –You okay?- preguntó al escucharlo –No... but I gotta go, see ya- Richard salió del lugar –Quién es él??- preguntó Ami –Ah, pues el "novio" de Usagi- respondió John –Y mira ahí esta ella- dijo al notar la figura de Usagi parada al final de las escalera –Hey, Usagi!!!- le llamo, llegando hasta ella, Usagi volteo al reconocer la voz de John, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuneado noto las manos unidas de los chicos –Que pasa, por qué llegan a esta hora- preguntó cavilando, aunque su voz entrecortado alerto a Ami –Pasa algo, Usagi-chan??- le preguntó –Es que yo...- la chica se abrazo fuertemente a su amiga de cabello azul –Que pasa, Usagi???- preguntó de nuevo –Richard, Mamoru, yo...- decía desesperada –Calamte, calmate!!- le pedía –Haber respira- le pidió apartándola, Usagi seco sus lagrimas con el pañuelo que John le ofreció –Ahora dinos- pidió John. Usagi explico la situación, cuando Mamoru había llegado y la había visto entre los brazos de Richard, Usagi estaba demasiado confundida, como no pudo detener a Mamoru, les repitió las horribles palabras que había dicho a Richard y, aunque John lo tomaba como una metáfora romántica, Ami entendía muy bien lo que Usagi trataba de expresar al decir que amaba a Mamoru aun antes de nacer y más allá de la muerte.  
  
–Lo siento, sé que para ustedes es un momento muy feliz y yo he venido a terminarlo con esto- decía secando sus lagrimas –Esta bien, ni modo, nos toco ser amigos de una niña muy llorona- decía Ami, Usagi sonrío –Es verdad- respondía –Pero me da gusto verlos juntos, aunque allá sido en esta situación.... pero esto es...!!!- dijo al notar el anillo en la mano de Ami –No me digan, en serio!!!- decía emocionada –Si, así es, ella es la elegida- dijo John –Pues.... Felicidades!!!- dijo abrazando a los chicos –Que bien, mis mejores amigos, juntos...- Usagi por un momento dejo que la felicidad de sus amigos la reanimará.  
  
**_Continuará...  
_**  
Sailor Padme (amidala(guión bajo)skywalk(arroba)hotmail.com)  
  
**Nota**: Listo!! Bueno tarde un poco porque estuve muy ocupada, pero al fin he terminad, yuhu!!! Así que por favor léanlo, disfrútenlo, y espero que les guste. Ya saben dejen reviews y manden sus sugerencias y comentarios a mi mail, Vale, Besos. 


	8. Duelo

**Capitulo 8: Duelo **

Usagi preparaba sus maletas, al fin había el esperado final de su viaje, Luna miraba como la sonriente princesa metía toda su ropa a la maleta –Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- le pregunto, Usagi que entonaba una melodía miro a la gata y con una cálida sonrisa respondió –Por supuesto, estar aquí fue grandioso, pero ahora debo volver a mi vida, que esta en Londres- Luna comprendía que para Usagi no existía más por ahora que su propia vida y su profesión, y aunque le daba gusto ver a Usagi tan entregada a ello, también le preocupaba un poco la relación que ella y el príncipe habían concluido, pues sabía el gran amor que los unía, pero que parecía no ser suficiente para mantenerlos juntos.

John y Ami paseaban tomados de la mano por el parque, la chica de cabello azul poco podía ocultar la felicidad que la rodeaba, sentía que por primera vez todo era perfecto, Jonh podía sentir lo mismo, y las sonrisas en sus rostros lo demostraban –Mañana me voy- Ami se mantuvo callada por un momento, pensativa –Seré muy paciente- decía Ami, John sonrío –Esperare a que vuelvas y entonces estaremos juntos, y me marcharé contigo esta vez- dijo ella saltando a los cálidos brazos del apuesto inglés, el frío pasaba por ellos sin dejarse sentir, el calor que emanaba la felicidad era suficiente para protegerlos.

Usagi se sentó a cenar, sería la ultima cena que tomaría con su familia, antes de marcharse a Londres –Y cuando vendrás??- preguntó su madre –No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto- Usagi comía, dejo de preocuparse ya, era su ultimo momento con ellos, así que no deseaba amargarlo con su propio dolor –Ami se casará- dijo –Ah, en serio, y quien es el afortunado?- preguntó su madre –Pues John- un momento de silencio cayó –John!!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo –Si, que bien no creen, John es un excelente muchacho y Ami es perfecta para él, ambos están muy enamorados- decía alegremente –Valla, pues si que es una gran noticia, pero aun así no dejo de sorprenderme, pues John apenas llego y se va con todo y novia, o es que se quedará??- preguntó Ikuko –No, Ami decidió marcharse con él a Londres, pero la boda será en una par de meses, así que me tendrán por aquí en poco tiempo.

Al fin llego la hora de dormir, Usagi camino por ultima vez por su habitación antes de irse a dormir –Uh, olvide decirle a mamá que vendrás conmigo, bueno, pero siento que tengas que viajar en una jaula, yo quisiera tenerte conmigo en el viaje pero ya sabes como son las cosas- le contaba a la gata –Y estas feliz de venir conmigo??- le preguntó –Si claro, quiero conocer tu vida allá- le dijo Luna –Que bueno, verás lo bien organizada que estoy- dijo.

La mañana llego, Usagi se había levantado temprano, había tomado un baño y se peino con esos chongos de nuevo antes de volver a su vida. Luna ya estaba de pie, esperando las indicaciones de Usagi. Ikuko se levanto temprano, le preparo un delicioso desayuno a su pequeña hija adulta, sabía que ella volvería pronto, para la boda de Ami, pero aun así Usagi estaba demasiado lejos de casa normalmente, y eso la entristecía enormemente.

John se despedía de su amada por la mañana, Ami le había hecho el desayuno y el comía felizmente –Volveré en una semana, entonces prepararemos nuestra boda- decía el dándole los últimos sorbos al café –Estaré esperándote entonces- decía ella sonriente. John miro el reloj –Creo que es hora, Usagi debe estar esperando por mí- dijo levantándose –Es tiempo, no quiero que vayas al aeropuerto, porque será muy difícil separarme de ti- dijo besando por ultima vez a la chica de brillante cabello azul –Si, hasta pronto amor mío- lo despidió Ami.

Usagi miraba el reloj preocupada, John ya se había retrasado, impaciente caminaba por la sala, ante la mirada de Luna –Ya llegará- le decía la gata mientras Usagi no paraba de moverse –O es acaso que algo más te preocupa??- preguntó Luna deduciendo la actitud de su protegida –No, nada de eso, solo es la tardanza de John- Luna creyó poco en las palabras de la princesa, sabía que la verdadera razón de que Usagi estuviera así era por Mamou y su partida sin despedirse de él, Al fin John llegó, retrasado y respirando agitado, había corrido para llegar –Al fin!!!- dijo ella caminando hasta él –Bueno es hora- dijo ella tomando las maletas, Luna camino con ella, aunque sabía que tenía que viajar en una jaula –Mamá, Papa, Shingo!!!- el resto de su familia salió –Nos vamos ya!!!- Tomaron la camioneta del papá de Usagi, quien los llevaría a la terminal aérea –Mamá volveré pronto, no te preocupes- dijo abrazando a su madre, quien no paraba de llorar, acarició a Luna –Cuídate mucho, Luna por favor cuida de ella- le pidió –Adiós Shingo, y sigue creciendo- dijo abrazando a su pequeño hermano –Cuídate Usagi- le dijo –Esas son lagrimas??- dijo mirándolo y señalando las pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos –No, como crees, yo nunca lloro- dijo él secando sus ojos, Usagi le sonrió a su hermano –Sayonara- subiendo a la camioneta –Hasta pronto, Ikuko-san, Shingo-chan- dijo John en japonés –Cuídate John, te esperamos- dijo Ikuko, John se inclinó amistosamente –Si, Gracias- y subió. La camioneta salió del lugar.

Usagi miraba por la ventana, las calles de Tokio llenas de gente que paseaba, parejas tomadas de la mano, su mente le trajo una imagen de ella caminando del brazo de Mamoru por aquellas misma calles años atrás, cuando era una adolescente. Luna, que estaba en sus piernas recostada la miraba, podía notar la tristeza y nostalgia que en su rostro de dibujaba.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, Kenji bajo las maletas, Usagi tomo la suya –Usagi!!!- gritaron las chicas, ahí estaba Rei, Ami, Makoto y Minako, ahí estaban ellas como había sido en la primera vez, sus guardianas le esperaban felices, John no pensó encontrar a Ami ahí, ya se habían despedido –Tenía que venir, mi amiga se va, sé que vuelve pronto, pero es como en la primera vez- le dijo al notar la sorpresa del chico –Gracias por venir chicas- dijo Usagi emocionada de verles –Pues que esperabas, no seria diferente, aunque vuelvas pronto para la boda de estos dos, teníamos que venir- dijo Rei –Si, juntas en las buenas y en los viajes!!!- dijo Minako desconcertando al resto –Makoto tomo a Luna entre sus brazos –Luna cuida de esta niña llorona, si?? te vamos a extrañar mucho, verdad Artemis?- Artemis estaba oculto tras Minako –Vamos gato tonto, ven a despedirte de Usagi y de Luna- dijo jalándolo –Adiós Usagi.... Luna- el gato se soltó a llorar –Volveremos, Artemis, lo prometo- dijo Luna lamiendo la mejilla del gato. Artemis se sonrojo un poco. John y Ami permanecían apartados, abrazándose y besándose –Y la próxima vez tráenos a todas un chico guapo, no solo a Ami, OK??- la presiono Minako señalando a la pareja, Usagi sonrío –Y Mamoru Sabe que hoy te vas??- preguntó Rei –No lo sé- dijo mirando a otro lado, las chicas comprendieron –Esta bien, cuídate- hicieron un abrazo grupal, Ami vino y se unió al grupo –Cuídense, ya nos veremos pronto, en un par de meses!!- Usagi caminó hacia su padre –Me voy papá- dijo abrazándolo –Te veré pronto, cuida a mamá y a Shingo- su padre sonreía pero no podía evitar que ligeras lagrimas salieran de su ojos –Sé feliz, hija, vuelve cuando quieras, aquí estamos para ti- dijo, besando la mejilla de su hija mayor –Si, gracias papá- Usagi caminó hacia la sala de espera, John tras ella, que no dejaba de enviar besos a Ami.

Ya en la sala les llamaron para abordar el avión, caminaron en silencio, ninguno enuncio palabra alguno, pensaban en sus respectivas vidas amorosas. Aunque para uno era una vida feliz, porque encontró el amor en el lugar menos pensado, y aunque en parte debía agradecérselo a Usagi, por haber tomado aquella decisión de viajar a Londres, y más que nada que ella lo eligiera como amigo –Gracias Usagi- John tomo la mano de la pensante Usagi –Por qué??- preguntó ella sorprendida, mirando al chico –Por ser mi amiga, por escogerme como amigo, por estar conmigo, y por ser tú- Usagi sonrió –No, yo te agradezco a ti, por estar aquí, conmigo, y también cuando más lo necesite, tú has estado ahí desde el momento en que necesite que estuvieras ahí- se abrazaron, y Usagi dejo que las lagrimas que habían estado atadas a sus ojos fluyeran.

El viaje era largo, Usagi había dormitado un par de veces, aunque en algún momento cayó en un sueño profundo, despertaba sobresaltada, angustiada –John??- John se había levantado del asiento, platicaba alegre con un par de chicos a unos asientos de ella, Usagi sonrío, sabía lo hiperactivo que aquel chico podía llegar a ser, lo mucho que odiaba permanecer sentado por mucho tiempo y, sobre todo, lo sociable que era –Disculpe señorita- Usagi llamo a la aeromoza –Podría decirme como se encuentra mi gata??- preguntó, la chica salió del lugar y volvió casi enseguida –Se encuentra bien, señorita, pronto la vera, ya estamos a muy poco de llegar- le informo y se marchó.

Usagi tomo la revista en su bolso, una edición japonesa que había tomado en el aeropuerto –Quién será tu verdadero amor? Como tenerlo a tu lado- decía el test de la portada –que irónico, yo lo sé y lo he dejado ir- dijo riendo tristemente –Hey Usagi!! esos chicos también tuvieron una semana de vacaciones en Tokio, charlamos de nuestras impresiones, por qué no vienes con nosotros, nunca esta de mas una invitada japonesa- le decía John –No, esta bien, prefiero leer- John la miró –Esta bien- y tomo asiento –Vamos regresa con tus nuevos amigos, no deseo que te aburras- le pidió ella –No, no lo haré, esta bien podrán seguir sin mi- le quito la revista –Veamos, uh, esta en japonés- dijo al notar la escritura –Y ahora que harás??- preguntó devolviéndole la revista –Volverás a Londres como si nada, olvidando lo que paso en Tokio, y serás la misma chica que cree que esta bien no tener al verdadero amor con ella, o es que planeas volver y fingir que no pasa nada, que vendría siendo lo mismo, o talvez, digo, talvez, vuelvas a los brazos de ese abogado rubio de ojos azules que te daría todo sin que se lo pidieras y entonces dejarías todo como esta allá en Tokio- Usagi no supo que responder –O es que no sabes??- dijo observándola cuidadosamente –No lo sé- respondió ella casi susurrando –Que?? No oí- dijo él –Que no lo sé!!- grito atrayendo la atención de los demás en el avión, Usagi no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

John regreso al grupo a seguir charlando, Usagi seguía hojeando la revista en sus manos, evitando pensar en las preguntas hechas por John, aunque sabía que tenía que responderlas al final. Usagi abrió los ojos al sentir la sacudida –Qué pasa??- preguntó tallándose los ojos –Ya casi llegamos, ponte el cinturón- le dijo John colocándose el suyo, Usagi se reacomodó en su asiento y se colocó el cinturón.

**Dos meses después...  
****Londres**

Luna dormía placidamente sobre su cesta, junto a la cama de Usagi, entre cómodos almohadones que Usagi le había comprado, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en Londres, que no distaba mucho de Tokio, Usagi le había hecho la vida muy simple y ella se sentía feliz a su lado, Usagi no había llegado a casa aun, aunque ya pasaban de la una de la mañana, sabía que era viernes, y Usagi acostumbraba a salir con algunos amigos de fiesta, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle, John ya casi no estaba con ella, se la pasaba charlando en línea con Ami, además de los preparativos de la boda, por lo que no confiaba mucho en el resto de los amigos de Usagi, escuchó entonces la puerta, Usagi entro. Cerro la puerta, camino quitándose los zapatos y se tumbo sobre el sofá –Que bueno que llegas, ya estaba preocupada- le decía Luna –Lo siento, estaba divirtiéndome mucho, pero ya estoy aquí- se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina –Tengo hambre- dijo sacando un pedazo de pizza, lo metió unos segundos al horno y se lo dispuso a comer, Luna por su parte le hizo compañía –El próximo viernes salimos hacia Japón, la boda de John es el domingo- decía levantándose al terminar la pizza –En serio, que pronto- dijo –Bueno ya son dos meses desde que regresamos, tomo más tiempo de lo que ellos pensaron, pero finalmente lo harán- Usagi se preparó para dormir.

Usagi trabajaba, ahora era editora del periódico, atrás había quedado su labor de solo fotografía, aunque esporádicamente hacía algo de ese trabajo. Pero aun así no se sentía muy feliz desde que había vuelto de Japón. Había tratado de serlo, salía con amigos, disfrutaba su vida, pero sentía que a pesar de eso la ausencia de Mamoru en su vida le dejaba un hueco. Richard también había salido de su vida, lo había visto ocasionalmente en el restaurante donde acostumbraba almorzar, aunque parecía que ambos habían dejado de frecuentarlo, por temor a encontrarse, Usagi no podía negar que a pesar de todo, había un sentimiento por él, no sólo apreció o cariño, un poco más que gusto, pero no tan profundo como el amor, había estado con él por tanto tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a él, a su compañía, pero también a su forma de tratarla, la forma en que él la besaba y tocaba –Qué estoy pensando- se dijo, y regreso su mente al trabajo.

Regresaba a casa a comer cuando chocó contra alguien, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo –Lo siento, estas bien??- Usagi reconoció la voz de inmediato –Richard- dijo al mirarlo y reconocer los brillantes ojos azules –Usagi- Richard la ayudó a levantarse –Como has estado??- preguntó Usagi –Bien, gracias, y tú??- Usagi le sonrió –Bien- por un momento ninguno dijo nada –Sabes iba a comer a casa, pero me encantaría que me acompañarás, que dices??- dijo Usagi, sorprendiéndose a si misma, aunque entendía que su reacción había sido por lo que había estado recordando por la mañana –Pero si no quieres...- –Me encantaría- dijo él.

Luna escuchó la puerta abrirse, corrió a saludar a Usagi, pero fue sorprendida, Usagi no venía sola, Richard venía con ella –Así que ya se casa John, vaya si que ha pasado el tiempo- comentaba Richard entrando detrás de Usagi –Si, así es.... Hola Luna ya llegue, traigo un invitado- dijo señalando a Richard –Que bonita gata- Richard tomo a Luna entre sus brazos, la acarició, Luna noto entonces la enorme belleza que aquel hombre poseía, pero también descubrió la forma en que miraba a Usagi, una mirada que solo había visto una vez, en Mamoru, lo cual la hizo entender el porque Usagi a veces lo llamaba en sueños.

Luna comía en su plato, a un costado de donde ellos comían –Y cómo te ha ido??- preguntó Usagi, Richard tomo un trago del vino tinto de la copa de cristal del juego de copas que el mismo le había obsequiado a la hermosa japonesa –Muy bien, estoy a punto de lograr que el buffet me haga socio- dijo –En serio?? Muchas felicidades, sé que habías estado trabajando duro por ello- decía sonriendo feliz, Richard no pudo evitar mirarla, embelesado –Aun no he logrado olvidarte- dijo él, Usagi cambio su sonrisa por una cara de sorpresa –Lo siento, no podía callarlo más- Usagi sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, no podía negar que quella noticia, por extraño, u obvio, que pareciera, le hacía feliz. Continuaron comiendo ya sin decir nada, aunque ambos estaban teniendo una lucha interna, que Luna pudo notar desde su lugar.

–Si quieres estar con él, por qué no lo intentas??- preguntó Luna cuando Usagi volvió a casa por la noche –Con él?? A quién te refieres??- preguntó Usagi quitándose los zapatos –A Richard, pude ver como te miraba, con esa mirada que solo se le da a la persona amada, pero también noté la tuya cuando te dijo que no te había olvidado, es obvio que él te interesa- indago Luna, Usagi se sintió descubierta, ese pensamiento lo creía propio y que nadie más la cuestionaría como ya lo había hecho ella –No sé que hacer, estoy muy confundida- dijo –Te he escuchado nombrarlo entre tus sueños, llamarlo entre lagrimas, no puedes negármelo- Usagi se sintió terrible, como podía haber ocurrido tal cosa, cuando Richard comenzó a ocupar parte de su vida, en especial cuando se encontraba en la intimidad de sus sueños, como podía negarlo ya, cuando había sido desenmascarada –Dime Usagi, por qué no dejas que tus sentimientos salgan??- Usagi no decía nada, permanecía abstraída en su propio pensamiento –Qué pasa Usagi, te vas a negar a lo que sientes??- Usagi salió de su estado –No sé lo que siento, amo a Mamoru más a que a nada , pero Richard... él es tan especial, y me hace sentir así, como si nada más me hiciera falta para ser feliz, solo él- Luna se sorprendió –Y Mamoru?? Él que te hace sentir??- Usagi se quedo pensando por un momento –No lo sé- dijo sorprendida –Ya no sé, lo he amado por tanto tiempo que ya no sé que es lo que él me hace sentir- Usagi prefirió no continuar la conversación, estaba agotada, mañana saldrían muy temprano al aeropuerto, y no deseaba pensar más en eso.

Al fin llego el fin de semana en el que John y Ami unirían sus vidas, John ya había partido, desde el miércoles de esa misma semana, Luna tuvo que volver a aquella jaula en la que había viajado a Londres –Lo siento Luna, no pude conseguir que te dejaran viajar conmigo- se disculpaba Usagi con la resignada Luna.

El viaje preció más corto que los anteriores, aunque todo el camino, ahora ya sin John o Luna cuestionándola, lo que le dio la oportunidad de pensar que es lo que quería, aunque llego al mismo punto, no sabía que quería.

Su arribo a Japón apenas y le daba tiempo de alistarse para él evento, se le había olvidado la diferencia de horarios, había llegado la noche del sábado, cansada, casi muerta, y es que aunque el vuelo no había parecido tan largo, la había agotado.

**Continuará**....

Sailor Padme )

**Nota**: Dios!! Al fin termine este capitulo, sé que me tomo mucho tiempo, pero bueno, al fin ya esta listo. Prometo que el próximo estará listo en menos tiempo, porque voy a tener unas merecidas vacaciones!!. Muchos besos. Ah y no olviden dejar reviews!!


	9. No te vayas sin decir te quiero

**Capitulo 9: No te vayas sin decir te quiero**

Ami se alistaba para el gran evento de su vida, hoy se uniría a un hombre maravilloso, no luciría aquel vestido blanco que había escogido desde hacia tiempo, porque cuando lo vio pensó en aquel hombre que nunca fue suyo más que en sueños, y ahora su vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y entonces escogió ese hermoso vestido blanco con destellante pedrería bordada, el hermoso corsé amarrado por un bello hilo de seda en la espalda, los tirantes bordados caían alrededor de sus bellos y delicados hombros, el borde de la falda portaba un bello bordado de flores creadas con brillantes piedras, el diseño perfecto para ella, su cabello azul iría sujetado por una bella corona de cristal tornasol con mosaicos de zafiro y su ramillete de tulipanes. Aquella imagen era la de una verdadera princesa, tal y lo que ella era.

John ajustaba los botones el chaleco de su traje, se puso un par de mancuernillas en las muñecas de la camisa, eran dos preciosas rosas de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante, era el regalo de Ami para ese día, las había mandado hacer a la joyería de Naru, Osa.P, especialmente para él. El saco del traje era negro al igual que el pantalón, el chaleco y la corbata eran de color plateado y la camisa blanca. John lucía maravillosamente bien aquel ropaje, que contrastaba con su cabello castaño y sus ojos color verde. Ambos estaban listos.

Usagi se despertó, se levantó y estiro, había dormido relativamente muy poco, miro el reloj –Que!!! Ya son las once!!! Dios, la ceremonia es en 2 horas!!!- grito, Usagi corrió al baño, tenía que bañarse, peinarse maquillarse y vestirse, Luna abrió los ojos al escuchar el escándalo que la rubia producía –Qué pasa Usagi??- preguntó aun dormida –Luna mira la hora!!- La gata alzó la vista para mirar el reloj en la pared –Qué!! Ya es tan tarde??!!- Usagi salió de su habitación, su madre ya estaba casi lista –Mamá, por qué no me despertaste??- le reclamo –Te llame seis veces, Usagi!!- le respondió su madre, Usagi no pudo decir más, tenía que bañarse. Se dio una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, salió de prisa, ya sus padres y hermano estaban listos, lo que la presionó más –Rápido, rápido… el vestido, tengo que planchar el vestido!!!- Usagi estaba a medio peinar, medio maquillar y medio vestir, corrió hacia su maleta para sacar el vestido –Tal vez no necesite planchar... NO!!! Esta arrugadísimo!!!- se apresuro a sacar la plancha, como pudo aliso el vestido azul agua, de delgados tirantes y una pequeña flor en uno de ellos, el talle era pegado y soltaba al terminar la cintura, la falda caía debajo de la rodilla en un corte asimétrico que terminaba en holanes, era un vestido muy sencillo pero muy elegante. Se terminó de peinar, se hizo una media cola que sujeto con un broche azul que resplandecía por las lentejuelas que estaban bordadas, se termino de maquillar, poniendo un poco de labial rosa claro en sus labios, se colocó el vestido. Por otro lado Luna llevaba una flor rosa de cristal en su collar, que Usagi le había comprado antes de salir de Londres.

Ami estaba nerviosa, estaba a unos minutos de ser la señora de John Williams, estaba en camino a la iglesia, en el auto adornado. John ya estaba esperando en la entrada del lugar, también ya estaban Makoto, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, que presenciaba el ultimo evento, pues pronto debía marcharse para cuidar de nuevo la puerta del tiempo, todas ellas vestidas elegantemente, incluso Haruka vestía un bello vestido, Minako estaba ahí, cubierta por unas enormes gafas negras que en lugar de hacerla pasar desapercibido la hacían notar más.

Los padres de Usagi se marcharon por indicaciones de la chica hacia ya 20 minutos, ella estaba tratando de encontrar aun las zapatillas azules dentro de sus múltiples maletas –Aquí están!!- dijo al hallar el par, se los coloco lo más rápido posible, corriendo hacia la puerta –La cámara!!!- recordó que John le había pedido que tomara las fotos de la ceremonia subió a toda prisa las escaleras, tomo la maleta donde la portaba, era la única cosa que podía hallar sin problema, salió volando de la casa. Tomo el auto compacto de su hermano menor.

Ami llegaba a la iglesia, el padre que oficiaría la ceremonia pidió a John entrar en el lugar hasta el altar, John, acompañado de su padrino camino hasta el altar, las antiguas compañeras de batalla de Ami caminarían delante suyo –Usagi no llego!! No me sorprende lo impuntual nunca se le quitará- decía Rei –Bueno, mejor tarde que madrugar- dijo la disfrazada Minako –Bueno al menos dejo que llegaran sus padres y su hermano a tiempo- comento Makoto haciendo caso omiso del comentario errado de su rubia compañera. Las siete caminaron por el pasillo, luciendo sus hermosos vestidos, atrayendo la mirada de todos, ahí también estaban Luna y Artemis, que miraban el evento desde uno de los pilares del recinto, el gato blanco traía un pequeño moño negro atado al cordón de su collar, que lo hacia lucir encantadoramente gracioso. –Y donde esta Usagi??- preguntó –Pues me pidió que me viniera con sus padres, no encontraba sus zapatos y gritaba por todos lados, espero que ya no tarde- decía un poco preocupada, porque la ceremonia estaba a unto de iniciar.

Ya en la entrada de la iglesia estaba Ami, sintiendo una emoción desbordante recorrerla, embriagada de esa sensación –Espera Ami, no pensarás caminar sola, verdad??- la detuvo un hombre maduro elegantemente vestido –Papá!!- gritó al descubrir el rostro del hombre que le dio la vida –Viniste!!- dijo casi a punto de llorar –No llores, arruinarás ese hermoso rostro- dijo limpiando la pequeña lagrima que había escapado, Ami tomo el brazo de su padre y juntos caminaron detrás de las damas que ya hacían su recorrido al frente. Ahí ella, oculta detrás del delgado velo que cubría su hermoso rostro feliz, John la miro entonces, ahí estaba la mujer con la que esperaba y deseaba fervientemente pasar el resto de su vida, Ami no dejaba de sonreír, su dicha era completa al descubrirse entre los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

El Ferrari rojo se estaciono detrás de una larga fila de autos, el chico salió del auto, vestido con un traje negro y una rosa en la solapa del saco, camino apresuradamente hasta la iglesia, estaba un poco retirado, pero llego rápido, aun poseía habilidades dignas del príncipe de la tierra. Mientras la rubia se estacionaba del otro lado del mismo lugar, bajo del auto –Ay la cámara!!- Dijo abriendo de nuevo –Como me gustaría ser Sailor Moon y arreglar esto- dijo, abrió el carro de nuevo y tomo la maleta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar la ceremonia ya había iniciado, se escabullo silenciosamente hasta hallar un lugar en la parte trasera, casi solitaria, de no ser por un joven que estaba ahí sentado también. Usagi tomo la cámara de su maleta, portaba una simple cámara digital la cual era más practica que utilizar bultosos rollos. El chico la miro con curiosidad, Usagi acomodaba el lente –Eres sin duda una profesional- dijo, Usagi lo miro –Mamoru!?- se asombro al reconocer al chico vestido de traje negro a su lado y que no había notado hasta entonces –Usagi hasta que llegas, ve y toma las fotos!!- murmuro Rei –Ah, hola Mamoru, vinieron juntos??- Preguntó la chica al descubrir a su acompañante –NO!- gritaron ambos justo en el momento en el que el padre preguntaba si había un impedimento para la unión de Ami y John, todos los miraron –Ah, no… no, no hay, continúe padre, por favor- dijo apenada Usagi, la chica se levanto y camino por el pasillo a un costado para poder tomar a los chicos, cuando entonces lo vio, parado a un lado de John –Richard- dijo, Richard la miro y le hizo una seña de hola, Usagi se quedo atónita, congelada, John no había hablado de a quien había escogido como padrino, sabía que John y Richard tenía una buena amistad, pero ninguno le comento los planes que tenían.

La ceremonia termino, la pareja camino tomada de las manos por el pasillo principal y al salir fueron bañados por pétalos de rosas blancas –Luces hermosa- le dijo –Gracias, no pensé encontrarte aquí- respondió Usagi –Bueno John me pidió ser su padrino, llegue hoy por la mañana, no te lo dije por petición de suya- Usagi miro a su feliz recién casado amigo, John la miro –Te voy a matar- le murmuro, John se limito solo a reírse.

Mamoru miraba a Usagi charlando con el rubio inglés, era el mismo con quien la había encontrado aquel día en las escaleras del templo –Quién es él??- le preguntó a Rei que estaba junto a él, tratando de averiguar –Quén??... ah él que esta con Usagi… mmm no, no lo sé, no lo conozco- le respondió. Usagi charlaba con él con mucha familiaridad –Y ese chico con el que estabas, es él?? Verdad, el chico de las escaleras- Preguntó Richard –Él?? Ah te refieres a que si es él, si es él- Usagi sintió la mirada fija sobre si y busco al dueño, ahí estaba Mamoru, mirándola, ella se limito a sonreírle –Sabes que, tengo que tomar fotos- dijo dejando al inglés solo.

Usagi tomaba las fotos de la pareja con sus invitados –Yo tomare esta- le dijo Richard cuando las chicas se unieron para salir todas –Gracias- agradeció y se unió al grupo –Ahora quiero una con Usagi y Mamoru- pidió Ami, Mamoru camino hasta el lugar, Usagi sintió un estremecimiento ante semejante situación, aunque sabía perfectamente la intención de aquella petición. Finalmente termino la sesión de fotos y todos se retiraron rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a acabo la recepción.

Todas la chicas se irían en la camioneta de Minako, menos Usagi que traía el auto de su hermano –Nos vemos allá Usagi- dijeron al marcharse. Antes de irse Usagi detuvo a John –Se puede saber que fue eso??- le preguntó –Eso?? A que te refieres??- Preguntó –Sabes de que hablo, por qué no me dijiste que Richard sería tu padrino??- John se rió entonces –Ah eso, bueno eso era asunto mío, Richard es mi amigo, uno de los más cercano, y tú lo sabes, yo nunca me he metido en tus relaciones, y si tu y él salieron eso ya no es de mi incumbencia, aunque la razón por la que no te lo dije fue porque sabía que no estarías de acuerdo- le explico –Aunque la verdad me divirtió mucho tu rostro cuando lo descubriste en la ceremonia, lo siento Usagi, sé que fue un poco cruel, pero es algo que no pude evitar- diciendo esto beso su mejilla y abordo el auto donde ya estaba Ami –Ah por cierto, puedes llevar a Richard al hotel, no hay quien lo lleve- le dijo por la ventanilla al marcharse.

Richard estaba ahí, esperando que alguien lo llevara –Ven conmigo, te llevare- le dijo, Mamoru aun estaba ahí, esperaba ver a Usagi y hablar pero no pudo cuando la vio acompañada por Richard así que se resigno y espero tener más suerte en la fiesta. –Espero que no estés molesta por esto- le dijo Richard –No claro que no, tú no tienes la culpa- le dijo sonriéndole –Tú eres amigo de John, yo no puedo cambiar eso, cuando nos conocimos no sabíamos que el era un amigo en común, supongo que eso es algo que a veces pasa y no podemos controlar- le dijo –Pero me da gusto que te escogiera a ti, no por nosotros, si no porque el te aprecia mucho- aclaro.

La recepción fue en el hotel Four Season, en el salón principal, que fue arreglado con flores de la temporada, manteles color perla y sillas de piel blanca, era un bello lugar, la misma Rei se había encargado de la supervisión de cada detalle. Los invitados quedaban encantados ante la belleza del lugar, Ami agradeció la efusividad de su amiga al encargarse de eso. Las chicas fueron sentadas en la misma mesa, aunque Usagi tuvo un lugar a parte, donde también estaba Richard, Mamoru se sentó también con las chicas –Por qué dejaste a Usagi junto a Richard??- preguntó Ami a John –Porque ella estará mejor ahí- le dijo él, Ami quería que Usagi se sentará con Mamoru, pero John había acomodado los lugares y lo hizo solo por molestar a su amiga.

El menú sería de entrada una sopa de frutas y yogurt, después una ensalada de espinacas con kiwi y frambuesas y el plato fuerte escalopas de pavo almendradas, un delicioso menú que la misma Makoto se encargo de escoger. La comida fue amenizada por el sonido de la orquesta del hotel, que toco música clásica.

Finalmente, al termino de la comida, la pareja bailo y abrió la pista, todos bailaban y disfrutaban el evento, aunque Usagi de repente volteaba a buscar a Mamoru, pero este a veces bailaba con alguien más, provocando cierto celos de la chica –Quiere bailar?- pregunto Richard, Usagi acepto y bailo un par de piezas con él –Ven Usagi- Ami tomo su brazo y la jalo por el salón, hasta donde estaba Mamoru –Ahora quiero una foto de ustedes dos bailando- Mamoru tomó a Usagi por la cintura y le ofreció su mano para que Usagi la tomara, Usagi coloco su mano sobre la de él y la otra sobre su hombro, Ami tomo la foto –Ahora sigan bailando- pidió dejándolos solos. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, Usagi miro la rosa sobre la solapa de su traje –Es preciosa- dijo inclinándose para olerla –Pero no tanto como tú- dijo él, Usagi le sonrío –Por qué vino el??- le preguntó mirando al rubio que los miraba fijamente desde la mesa –Porque es amigo de John, y es su padrino también… y con quien yo salía- le dijo, Mamoru solo se limito a mirarlo –Y aun sales con él??- preguntó inquieto –No, no desde que vine a Japón hace dos meses- siguieron bailando, observados por Richard, que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, Mamoru no quiso hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el templo Hikawa la ultima vez que la vio –Yo también salía con alguien- le dijo –Pero termino hace dos meses- continuo, Usagi lo sabía, Luna ya le había dicho–Te iras de nuevo?- preguntó –Si… mi vida esta en Londres, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, aunque quisiera…- Mamoru no dejo que terminará, beso sus labios, levemente, como si deseara solo rozar su alma, ante la atónita mirada del rubio –Solo no te vayas sin decir te quiero- dijo y se fue, dejándola ahí de pie, sola. Usagi toco sus labios, aquel había sido un beso que había tocado su alma, de pronto era como si todo se aclarara y deseará correr hacia él y detenerlo, decirle que lo amaba y que solo deseaba estar con él, que sentía todo lo que había pasado y que ya no se resistiría más a su destino. Pero no pudo, se quedo de pie ahí contemplando la nada.

La fiesta llego a su fin, los novios se marchaban, Ami pidió a las chicas reunirse para arrojar el ramo, Makoto, Minako y Rei esperaban ser las afortunadas en recibirlo, pero cayó en manos de Setsuna, que estaba más lejos, asombrando a todos. –Por qué no fuiste con el??- le pregunto Ami a Usagi antes de marcharse –No lo sé, solo no pude hacerlo- le dijo –Espero que sea lo que deseas- Ami beso la mejilla de su amiga –Te veré en Londres, de acuerdo?- y la dejo –Me voy Usagi, te veo dentro de dos semanas en la oficina- dijo –Esta bien, y disfruta tu Luna de Miel- le dijo.

Usagi se quedo sentada en las escaleras, ya todos se habían marchado, menos ella –Que esperas para irte a casa??- le preguntó Richard –Nada, solo quería estar sola- contesto –Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto –No, será mejor que lo haga de una vez- y se puso de pie, mirándolo de frente –Es hora de decir adiós, no estaba segura de hacerlo, porque cuando te vi me sentí confundida, había estado extrañándote y de pronto apareciste, y pensé que tal vez podía intentarlo de nuevo, pero no puedo seguir jugando contigo, porque mi destino esta hecho y no puedo huir- Richard sintió correr un aire helado sobre su espalda, Usagi estaba rompiendo una vez más su corazón, ella tomo sus manos –Te quiero, pero no puedo obligar a mi corazón a eliminar lo que ya siente- Usagi beso los labios de Richard, quien no dijo nada –Cuídate y se feliz- y se marcho.

Usagi se preparaba para marcharse, su avión salía por la noche, tenía que volver ya a Londres, pues tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Luna se despedía de las chicas en el templo Hikawa, Usagi no pudo asistir, pues estaba arreglando sus maletas, pero les mando saludos con Luna, les pidio no la acompañaran al aeropuerto, estaba lista para marcharse y tal vez esta vez no volvería, ya lo había decidido. –Mamoru, solo llamaba para despedirme, sé que estas muy ocupado en el hospital, así que te dejo este mensaje, vuelvo a Londres, pero no quise irme sin decirte esto: te amo y prometo nunca olvidarte ni olvidar lo que una vez fuimos, espero que tu tampoco lo olvides, adiós- Mamoru estaba acostado en la cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación escuchando el ultimo mensaje de su princesa, mientras el avión de Usagi despegaba.

…………


	10. I wanna be with you

_Hola, solo quiero decirles que al finalizar este fic algo de mi se queda en él. Me esforcé muchísimo en la planeación, realización y finalmente en la parte que llego hasta ustedes. Ame tanto este trabajo que sin duda todo los momentos en los que me sentí atrapada, sin inspiración y con una serie de interrupciones, al final logre darle a este fic el final que quería. __**I wanna be with you**__ es una hermosa canción, que habla sobre lo que Usagi y Mamoru sienten el uno por el otro, en mi relato y mi propia opinión, por supuesto, así que ya lo dejo a criterio suyo. Gracias por su compañía en este sueño..._

_**I WANNA BE WITH YOU**_

_**(Quiero estar contigo)  
By: Mandy Moore**_

I try but I can't seem to get myself

_(Trato pero no puedo parecer conseguir a mi misma)_  
to think of anything, but you

_(Pensar en algo, excepto tú)_

Usagi abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de la melodía en la radio, se talló los ojos ligeramente y bostezo un poco, sus ojos se sentían molestos al recibir la luz brillante que rodeaba la habitación, su atención fue llamada por el golpeteo de gotas contra la ventana, se levantó y camino hasta ella, recorrió la delgada cortina, afuera aun llovía, suavemente, era un pequeño rocío matutino, común en Londres. Pudo ver la canastilla aun lado de su cama, donde dormía placidamente Luna, que poco había sido molestada por el ruido de su despertador. Usagi camino hasta el baño, debía prepararse para trabajar, así que tomo un baño mientras la canción seguía sonando en la radio de la habitación, era como un recordatorio de lo que había en su mente.

Your breath on my face

_(Tu respiración en mi rostro)_  
your warm gentle kiss

_(tu cálido y gentil beso)_  
I taste that's true, I taste the truth

_(Pruebo que es verdad, pruebo la verdad)_

La caída del agua sobre su cuerpo, tibia, le hacia recordar la sensación de estar bajo su piel, sentir sus manos tocándola, sus dedos recorriéndola suavemente, sus besos cálidos, tiernos, tan apasionados. Detuvo el flujo del agua, salió del cubo y tomo la toalla, seco su cuerpo, y el sonido de la calida canción la estremecía, donde podría estar ahora Mamoru, había pasado ya un años más desde que lo había visto por ultima vez en Japón, cuando todo parecía tan perdido. Un año difícil, no había podido lograr olvidar todo el dolor que le causo aquella separación. Pero reparó que no era el momento de pensar en ello. Salió del baño, se vistió, primero su ropa interior, después la blusa de cuello alto, se puso el pantalón de lino y las botas, tomo el saco de piel color negro que tanto le gustaba, subió el cierre, peino su cabello, su cabello ya estaba en verdad largo, así que lo sujeto en una medio cola, dejando el largo cabello cubrirle la espalda –Yo soy Sailor Moon- dijo instintivamente sonriéndose pícaramente en el espejo. Luna despertó, había escuchado a la chica caminar de un lado a otro ruidosamente –Buenos días dormilona- saludo Usagi al ver que la gata despertaba ya –Ya te vas??- preguntó saliendo del canasto, observando como su ama caminaba apresurada mirando el reloj –Si, en un momento, ya deje tu desayuno en la cocina, puedes comer cuando gustes- dijo colocándose los guantes de piel negra –ah, por cierto, hoy volveré tarde, hay una junta en la oficina, por la venida del nuevo año y la nueva imagen del periódico, podrías tomar tu cena sin mi, ya sabes que puedes comer lo que quieras, pero nada en exceso- Usagi tomo su pequeña maleta –Bien, me voy, hasta la noche- Usagi salió de la habitación.

Usagi salió del departamento, bajo por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento, ahí le esperaba su auto, un convertible que rara vez usaba sin capota debido al clima característico de la ciudad. El color azul oscuro del auto recordaba el cabello del joven apuesto de Japón, en el que rara vez no pensaba. Subió al auto, los cómodos asientos de piel blanca, suaves, le reconfortaron un poco. Encendió la radio y salió del garaje. Luna miro por la ventana de la habitación como el flamante auto salía del edificio.

You know what I came here for

_(tú sabes a que vine aquí)_  
so I won't ask for more

_(Así que no preguntaré más)_

Mamoru se preparaba para salir del trabajo, eran poco más de las 6 de la tarde, había trabajado por 24 horas seguidas y mañana le esperaban 12 horas más, había decidido tomar la residencia en urgencias y estaba siendo muy demandante, pero no era tan pesado cuando hacia lo que tanto había deseado. Así que solo deseaba llegar a casa y dormir hasta el otro día.

I wanna be with you

_(quiero estar contigo)_  
if only for one night to be the

_(si solo por una noche ser la)_

One who's in your arms who holds you tight

_(Única quien esta en tus brazos quien te sostiene firme)_

Camino hasta la salida del gigantesco hospital, donde había estado por tanto tiempo, desde que su memoria daba alcance al inicio de su vida como un verdadero doctor. Aunque el recuerdo de la preciosa chica de cabello rubio perduraba en su memoria, dejo un poco el pesado estrés y dejo que su mente se llenará de bellos recuerdos de ese, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por evitarlo, amor frustrado. El auto estaba un poco frío, así que encendió la calefacción, encendió la radio, donde tocaban esa canción que tanto le gustaba, más allá de la bella voz de la interpreté, el sentimiento que había en esa tonada le complacía gratamente.

I wanna be with you

_(__Quiero estar contigo)_  
there's nothing more to say,

_(No hay más que decir__) _  
there's nothing else I want

_(No hay nada más que quiera)_  
more than to feel this way

_(Más que sentir de esta manera)_

Usagi camino hasta la oficina, sintiendo ese leve aire matutino que cubría la húmeda ciudad, sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, como si algo fuera a pasar, pero no puso mucha atención en ello y siguió su camino, escuchaba las voces que la saludaba, ella solo mantenía esa cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba, dejándose notar, atrayendo las miradas, aun más por ese peinado tan peculiar que usaba.

En su oficina le esperaba una decena de papeles y fotografías que revisar, había sido ascendida a editora en jefe hacía casi seis meses y se sentía complacida ante esto, pero el trabajo a veces solía ser tan extenuante que pocas veces tenía tiempo libre, y aunque lo tuviera, no había con quien pasarlo –Que se le va a hacer- dijo dejándose caer sobre su cómoda silla, se coloco un par de lentes que la hacían lucir intelectual. –Diane podrías traerme un café- llamo por el teléfono a su secretaria, una joven de apenas 20 años que recientemente había terminado una carrera comercial, pero que Usagi vio en ella esa misma pasión por el trabajo que no pudo negarse a contratarla. La chica entro un par de minutos después, con una taza de café en la mano –Aquí tienes, ah, por cierto...- decía mientras acomodaba la taza en el ocupado escritorio –Te envían esto, no sé quien, no dejaron ninguna nota, solo llego ayer, pero no pude entregártelo, aquí esta- Usagi tomo lo que Diane le entregaba, una caja de CD –Un CD??- Usagi miro la portada _I wanna be with you _decía, Usagi reconoció el nombre de inmediato –Esta bien, gracias Diane, si te necesito te llamo, ok- Diane salió de la oficina, dejando a Usagi intrigada ante aquel extraño obsequio. Camino hasta el reproductor que tenía en la oficina y coloco el disco.

I wanna be with you

_(Quiero estar contigo)_

Mamoru llegó a casa listo para descansar, al llegar noto un paquete bajo la puerta, lo recogió para saber de que se trataba, pero tenía un remitente desconocido, así que prosiguió a entrar al departamento. Coloco el pequeño paquete en la mesa de entrada, quitó sus zapatos y se coloco las cómodas pantuflas. Siguió hasta llegar a la sala, dejando caer su cansado cuerpo sobre el sofá. Cerró su ojos, sintió entonces un leve dolor en el pecho, se levanto y entonces notó la caja, camino hasta ella y la tomo, parecía una caja de CD así que lo abrió, dentro estaba de hecho una caja de CD _I wanna be with you_ decía la portada, y por su puesto dentro traía el respectivo disco de dicha canción, entonces fue a su habitación y coloco el disco en su reproductor.

So I'll hold you tight

_(así que te sostendré firme)_  
like I would if you were mine,

_(Lo haría si fueras mío)_  
to hold forever more and

_(para sostenerte por siempre más y)_

Ambos chicos, en diferente hora y lugar escuchaban la misma canción que los hacia vibrar, que les recordaba que había alguien con quien querían estar, pero que habían querido olvidar, sin recordar que un amor es así, simplemente imposible de olvidar.

I'll savor each touch that I wanted

_(saborearé cada toque que quise)_  
so much, to be here before, to feel before

_(tanto, estar aquí antes, sentir antes)_  
how beautiful it is just to be like this

_(tan hermoso es estar solo así)_

Usagi detuvo la reproducción, no pudo soportarlo más, estaba llorando como siempre hacia al recordarlo, aquella canción evocaba sus sentimientos más profundos, que podía hacer si ya estaba uno lejos del otro y tarde había sido ya para intentarlo de nuevo. El silencio en la habitación la dejaba sentir su propio dolor, se escuchaba llorando amargamente por aquel que amaba, y la amaba, pero que no pudo retener a su lado, de nuevo, una vez la muerte los había separado, esta vez había sido su propio orgullo.

Mamoru tampoco pudo terminar de escuchar la canción sin sentir el propio peso de su angustia, la angustia que le provocaba no estar con ella como el deseaba. Pero que más podía hacer, cuando parecía que aquello no tenía solución y que el irremediable fin había sido puesto en la escena de su amor. Caminó, en círculos, por la habitación, camino hasta la grabadora del teléfono, donde estaba guardado el ultimo mensaje que Usagi le había dejado, no quiso escucharlo, lo había escuchado cientos de veces, pero cada una era más dolorosa que la anterior, estaba desesperado, pero fue presa del cansancio, así que prefiero irse a la cama y dejar que el tiempo, mismo que le había quitado tanto, le diera alivio.

I wanna be with you

_(quiero estar contigo)_  
if only for one night to be the

_(si solo por una noche ser la)_

one who's in your arms who holds you tight

_(única quien esta en tus brazos quien te sostiene firme)_

Usagi sufría de igual forma que él, deseaba estar con él entre sus brazos, aunque era tarde no era imposible –Diane llama a la agencia de viajes- le pidió Usagi –Si esta bien- le respondió, pasaron unos minutos –Listo, tengo a la agencia en la línea- le informo –Bien, envíamela- dijo –Si buenas tardes quiero una reservación-

Usagi termino su día de trabajo, termino la junta más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero aun tenía tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto –Diane me ausentaré por unos días, puedes encargarte de esto, volveré para el fin de semana- dijo dándole unos papeles –De acuerdo- respondió la chica, camino hasta la oficina de John, quien estaba a punto de salir –John saldré por unos días, quieres quedarte a cargo, volveré para el fin de semana- le pidió –Irte, pero a donde??- preguntó preocupado –A solucionar mi vida, salúdame a Ami, dile que siento no poder salir con ella como le había prometido, ah y que si por favor puede visitar a Luna, es que ya no iré al departamento, es importante y no quiero que se preocupe- y salió del lugar sin decir más.

I wanna be with you

_(quiero estar contigo)_  
there's nothing more to say,

_(No hay más que decir)_

Conduciendo el auto, rumbo al aeropuerto, la radio tocaba de nuevo esa canción, pero Usagi sonreía, porque esta vez no le causaba tristeza, era como si de pronto la decisión que estaba tomando era la que debió haber tomado hacia un año, pero sabía que nunca era demasiado tarde para el amor.

Mamoru conducía por las calles frías de Tokio, otro día más de trabajo, hoy tendría un día tranquilo, aunque en urgencias nunca era un día tranquilo, en especial cuando hacia demasiado frío. Estaciono el auto y salió de la cálida cabina al helado aire que soplaba aun ahí –Bueno días doctor Chiba- saludo Karen a Mamoru –Buenos días Karen, alguna novedad?- preguntó –Lo de siempre, casos de hipotermia y cuestiones de frío, ah y el doctor Kaoru quiere verlo en su oficina a las 12 pm- aviso checando su listado de pendientes –Ok, gracias- camino hasta los lockers. Guardo su abrigo y se coloco la bata y el estetoscopio, dentro del locker estaba una foto de ella sonriendo, tenía dieciocho años, la tomo y leyó el reverso: Te amo y eso nunca cambiará, espero que tu también me ames por siempre, Usako, Mamoru coloco la foto en el mismo lugar, la leía a diario como un recordatorio de que aunque ella no estuviera ahí lo amaba, aun si era solo una ilusión suya, quería sentirlo real.

Usagi siguió a la azafata que la llevo hasta su lugar, coloco su bolso dentro del gabinete, no traía más, nada de ropa, había tomado esta decisión, y de retrasarla, no la haría, así que lo hizo, aunque ya estaba sintiendo deseos de terminar con tal osadía y volver a casa, dejo que el momento de locura la guiara.

El viaje fue extraño y perturbado, a veces parecía que el tiempo no tenía piedad y pasaba demasiado tardo, como una lenta tortura que calaba hasta los huesos, otras veces que corría demasiado rápido, que apenas y se percibía. Así fueron sus 14 horas de vuelo, jamás algo le había aterrado tanto, pero de cierta forma era demasiado excitante y esa nueva sensación le gustaba más que cualquiera otra que hubiera sentido antes.

There's nothing else I want

_(No hay nada más que quiera)_  
more than to feel this way

_(Más que sentir de esta manera)_

Abrió sus ojos –Estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor colóquese su cinturón- le pidió la azafata, Usagi se acomodo en su asiento y sujeto el cinturón. Estaba a un paso de enfrentar su destino.

Camino por el frío Tokio, agradecía haber usado su chamarra de piel ese día, estaba haciendo tanto frío como en Londres, lo cual no le causo gran problema, la ropa que llevaba era totalmente la apropiada. Camino hasta el hospital –Debí tomar un taxi- se dijo al descubrir que no estaba tan cerca como había pensado, pero le agrado caminar por las calles, recordando su vida de estudiante, cuando caminaba por la ciudad mirando aparadores y comiendo cuanto dulce se le cruzaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, había sido una época grandiosa, porque a pesar de que también había pasado por situaciones difíciles siendo la valiente guerrera proveniente de la luna, era la parte en la cual había conocido a sus amigas y a ese adorable caballero de antifaz. Mismo que ahora salía del hospital, rumbo al estacionamiento.

–Buenos días, el doctor Chiba- pidió mientras frotaba sus manos, aun cubiertas por los guantes –Acaba de salir- le informo la recepcionista –De verdad, es que me urge hablar con él- le dijo preocupada, Karen miro la expresión de la chica y la conmovió –Si te apuras lo puedes ver saliendo del estacionamiento, que esta en la esquina- apenas y le dijo Usagi salió corriendo, vio el auto rojo venir, salía del estacionamiento –Mamoru!!- grito, plantándose frente a la salida del estacionamiento, el chico se detuvo, apenas y podía creer lo que veía, Usagi parada frente a el, el viento hacia que su cabello se meciera detrás de ella, podía ver su rostro claro, un poco triste, pero sonriente, tal y como lo recordaba, bajo del auto –Usagi- dijo en un murmuro que llego a ella por el aire que soplaba, ella camino hacia él lentamente, pero después arreció su paso hasta correr y lanzarse hasta sus brazos, lo miro a los ojos –Lo siento tanto- y beso sus labios, Mamoru apenas y podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Usagi escucho la canción en el radio. Y le repitió al oído:

I wanna be with you

_(Quiero estar contigo)_

Usagi se sentó en el sofá –Quieres una taza de café??- le preguntó Mamoru –Si, por favor- respondió ella, el departamento era tal y como lo recordaba, Mamoru estaba en la cocina preparando el café –No has movido nada- le comentó –No tengo tiempo, el hospital absorbe mi vida, es muy difícil que haga algo así- le dijo –Y como esta Ami, se acostumbro a su nueva vida??- preguntó –Le fue difícil al principio, pero estando con la persona que amas nada es imposible- Mamoru guardo silencio. Mamoru salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café caliente, le diò una a Usagi –Gracias- dijo tomándola, él coloco la suya en la mesita de centro, Usagi le dio un sorbo, aun estaba muy caliente –Esta delicioso, tal y como lo recuerdo- dijo sonriendo. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, Usagi quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía como empezar. Mamoru se levanto y encendió la radio, la canción la hizo reaccionar, y comenzó a cantarla, camino hasta Mamoru y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras repetía lo que la canción decía:

Oh, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

_(Oh baby, no puedo pelear con estos sentimientos más)_  
drives me crazy when I try to

_(que me vuleven loca cuando trato)_  
so come on and take my hand

_(así que ven y toma mi mano)_  
can you make my wish, baby, you're command...

_(Puedes hacer mi deseo, baby, tú mandas…)_

Mamoru sintió su corazón saltar, la voz de Usagi diciendo aquello era como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad, se giro y la miro a los ojos, ella le sonrío –No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo- le dijo y la besó, la besó como por tanto tiempo quiso besarla, dando en aquel beso su alma, expresando su amor en él, así como ella lo hizo, dejo que su cuerpo respondiera a aquel acto, amaba a ese hombre más que a otra cosa en el mundo, y esta vez no dejaría que nada lo estropeara.

I wanna be with you

_(quiero estar contigo)_  
there's nothing more to say,

_(__No hay más que decir)_  
there's nothing else I want

_(__No hay nada más que quiera)_  
more than to feel this way

_(más que sentir de esta manera)_  
I wanna be with you oh yeah

_(Quiero estar contigo)_

Usagi despertó, entre sus brazos. Una pequeña luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación, Mamoru aun dormía placidamente, lo miro dormir, era una bella imagen, sonrío –Te amo- dijo besándole la mejilla, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón, se salió del calido abrazo de Mamoru y se levantó, tomo la camisa de Mamoru que estaba en el piso, la olió, el perfume de su príncipe estaba en ella y se la puso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que había hecho eso.

I wanna be with you

_(Quiero estar contigo)_  
I wanna be with you

_(Quiero estar contigo)_  
Ooh, yeaaah

_(Oh__ siiiii)_  
I wanna be, I wanna be with you

_(quiero estar, quiero estar contigo)_  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be yeah

_(Quiero estar, quiero estar, quiero estar si)_  
I wanna be I wanna be, yeah

_(Quiero estar, quiero estar si)_  
I wanna be (I wanna be with you)

_[Quiero estar (quiero estar contigo)_  
I wanna be with you yeah

_(Quiero estar contigo si)_

Mamoru abrió sus ojos y se hallo solo sobre su cama, escuchaba la radio, entonces creyó que aquello había sido solo un sueño, que su amada había solo sido suya en un letargo, entonces se levantó y encontró la ropa de Usagi por el piso, la levanto y percibió el dulce perfume de su princesa, ella estaba ahí, y aquello no había sido un sueño, salio de la habitación, había un olor de pan frances, que Usagi preparaba en la cocina –Buenos días dormilón- Mamoru camino hasta ella y la beso –Y eso que fue??- preguntó sorprendida –Mi forma de decirte gracias por no desaparecer como antes- Usagi le sonrío –Nunca más- le dijo.

I wanna be with you

_(Quiero estar contigo)_

_**Fin…**_


End file.
